The Colours Of The Wind: Book Two
by Serenity Marie Jared
Summary: This is a sequel to The Colours Of The Wind. Bella returns only to find Edward with someone else. Meanwhile, the Volturi are on their way for a rise. Will Bella be able to win this war? Betrayals, heartbreaks and love. Will Bella be able to survive? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay! This is the sequel to The Colours Of The Wind. So... to anyone who read my previous story, this chapter will be a prologue/preview. It's the same one in the last chapter of The Colours Of The Wind. Thank you all for reading The Colours Of The Wind, again! If you want to skip this chapter, you can, but if you don't, then you will have to read the preview all over again.**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

THE COLOURS OF THE WIND: BOOK TWO(Prologue)

Edward's POV

It has been five years and seven months since Bella died. Needless to say, I have not found enough love from within myself to keep the pain away. In the past five years, there was peace. Carlisle enjoyed being a head vampire but hated the fact that he had to kill vampires that were threatening to expose our kind to the human world. But even though he enjoyed that, we could not escape the pain that was emitting from me.

To put it short, everyone was miserable. Alice was not her usual, cheerful self anymore. Emmett no longer teased us and was quiet all the time. Esme was nearly as miserable as I was. to her, it felt as though she lost one of her beloved child. Carlisle no longer read the books Bella gave to him about her kind. Rosalie was so miserable she barely wore make-up anymore and Jasper was sad as well as freaking out from all the emotions he was getting from us.

All was not well for me. At all. Everywhere I looked, I saw Bella. I saw her face whenever I tried to play the piano in an effort to humor myself. I saw her smile in the pictures we took when she was still alive. I saw her warm brown eyes in the back of my head. Her laugh was branded into my ears.

In my humongous effort to spare Jasper from how I was feeling, I locked myself on my room and went out only to hunt. But, at least Lyka still came around to visit me. She visited me at least once a week or more.

I got distracted again as I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was Lyka because... well... I just knew. Since everyone was out hunting, I yanked the old door open and dragged my feet towards the front door. I opened it and Lyka greeted me. "Hey, Edward! Do you mind if I come in without you inviting? It's freezing!" She complained and pushed her way past me. I looked up at the sky. It was snowing again. I cringed. Snow always reminded me of Bella's death.

I shut the door and followed Lyka into the living room. She sat down on the same couch that Bella and I had once cuddled up on. I cringed again. Lyka smiled at me and patted the seat next to her. "Sit, Edward." She simply said. I sat.

She told me of how her life had been the past week. There was a hunter who had a crush on her but she did not like him back, causing the hunter to be mad. He had attacked her one day during her lesson in her school.

"But you know what Edward? The reason why I still have not found myself liking him back is because I'm still in love with somebody else." She ended. "Oh? And who is this person you like?" I asked in my now very often brittle tone. "You." She said. I felt my eyes widen and gasped out,"What?" She nodded.

"I know it still hurts you that Master Bella is dead, Edward. But, have you ever thought that, maybe, just maybe, you could love someone else and the pain might fade away?" I shook my head. "You see? You do not even try! Edward, you have to accept the fact that Master Bella is dead. She can no longer go back to you." Lyka cried out. She took a deep breath. "Well? What do you say? Do you want to try?"

I had to think about it. On the other hand, I was somehow attracted to Lyka. I guess I kind of liked her, but what about Bella? _Edward, you have to accept the fact that Master Bella is dead._ Lyka's voice echoed in my head.

A small voice in the back of my head wondered how it would feel like for another girl to hold my hand. How it was like to kiss another girl. How it was to_love_ another girl.

I slowly nodded my head. Lyka grinned and then she did the unthinkable: She sat on my lap and kissed me.

Bella's POV

I stopped running as my breath got hitched higher and higher. "What is wrong my dear sister?" Elias asked me. My mother and father were somewhere out there, hiding. I laughed as I fell to the ground. "I am just tired, my brother." I answered. He playfully tackled me and I tickled him. My father and mother walked up to me.

I grinned at them as I remembered the past five years and seven months I was here, in heaven. When I first stepped here, I thought I would see parks and churches and pretty buildings, but all I saw was a huge meadow. The same meadow Edward brought me to. I sa wmy mother and father and little brother sitting on the ground, waiting for me.

Father and Mother had never been better. The shallow, lifeless eyes they used to have when Aro started hunting us down were gone. In it's place was their youthful eyes. The one that had a warm glow.

I have been playing and catching up with them ever since. My brother and I have always been close, but now, it felt as though we were really close. I was brought back to reality as Father said in the same serious voice you used whenever I was caught stealing my brother's cookies,"My dear child, I have some news to tell you."

"What is that Father?" I asked, immediately sitting up. "I know that you think you are dead, but the truth is, you are not dead yet. And neither are we." He replied.

"What? What do you mean, Father?" I asked him. He took a deep breath. "My child, we are here because we are waiting for our bodies to be ready. We, hunters, the only way to totally kill us is to stab us straight into the heart with your sword, Artemis. In other words, your time to go back to the Earth is now.

"Your body, which is and always be the strongest body in history of the other worldly being's world has been regenerating. It has been building up until it is fully completed." He finished.

I understood then. I took a deep breath and turned towards my little brother. "Well, be strong, my Gaenia."**(A/N: Gaenia in hunter language is little brother)**

A door suddenly appeared in the middle of the meadow. I walked towards it. I hugged my mother and father goodbye. "Will I see you again, Father, Mother? And Elias?" I asked them. They smiled at me. "Soon, my child, very soon." Mother laughed and she kissed my cheek just as my father did too.

I hugged my little brother and murmured to him to take care of Mother and Father. He nodded and kissed my cheek. I turned the doorknob open and stepped into the dark abyss that quickly engulfed me.

I felt my eyes snap open as I gasped out loud. I stared into the sunny blue clouds that were beautiful. All around me, the birds sang. I sat up. I realized where I was. In the clearing that I had died in. I sang my favorite song, Long Live, by Taylor Swift. And then I heard several footsteps. I heard gasps and I turned around to face...

Edward's POV

"Edward, darling, hurry up!" Lyka called as I pulled on a shirt. Today was the day we were going to visit Bella's death place. It had been a few months since I had gone out with Lyka. I had to admit, it did replace some of the pain that was clawing at me everyday before I was with her."Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you do not hurry up, I shall burst into your room!" Lyka yelled once again. "Coming!" I yelled back. I finally finished dressing up and unlocked the door just as Lyka burst through it.

She slammed into me and I laughed. I kissed her hair and her lips hungrily kissed mine. We stood there, just kissing until Armeria screamed at us to hurry up. We laughed and held hands while we made our way down. I grabbed my keys and my family rolled their eyes at Lyka. "You could not just wait for a few hours could you? You just had to kiss her on Bella's death anniversary?" Emmett teased. Lyka stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned.

We went with the whole hunters organization that was created when Bella died. All of those hunters were there when Bella died. I stopped at the edge of the dirt path that was near the clearing. As we walked towards the clearing with our candles, we heard a beautiful voice sing out Long Live, by Taylor Swift.

_I still remember this moment_  
_In the back of my mind_  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands_  
_The crowds in stands went wild_  
_We were the kings and the queens_  
_And they read off our names_  
_The night you danced like you knew our lives_  
_Would never be the same_  
_You held your head like a hero_  
_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_  
_I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_  
_Wishing for right now_  
_We are the kings and the queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_  
_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming, "this is absurd"_  
_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved**  
**I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_  
_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break ?_

_And you take a moment_  
_Promise me this:_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_  
_But if God forbid fate should step in_  
_And force us into a goodbye_  
_If you have children someday_  
_When they point to the pictures_  
_Please tell them my name_  
_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the candlelight shined just for me and you_  
_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

"I wonder who is singing..."Lyka wondered out loud once her song was over. I shrugged. We continued on to the clearing. I was staring at Lyka when I saw her gasp. I turned to see Bella, in all her glory, staring with wide eyes at us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Now that you skipped/read the prologue of this story, I present to you, The Colours Of The Wind: Book Two!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

I turned to face Alia, my hunter group, the werewolves and the vampires that were there when I died, The Cullens and most of all, Edward. His handsome face was wearing a mask of disbelief and guilt as my eyes zeroed in on his right hand, which was intertwined with Lyka's. I suddenly felt sick. Like I wanted to vomit. Scratch that, I was _sick_. I jumped up and ran towards the nearest tree I could find and puked my guts out.

After I was done removing whatever I had eaten for lunch during my stay in heaven, I stood up straight and rinsed my mouth with the liquefied version of water vapor. When I was satisfied with the smell of my mouth, I pulled the Earth apart and buried my vomit. I know, it's disgusting to think about vomiting, but don't blame me for saying this, blame the author.

Anyways, when I was finally, finally, satisfied, I turned to face the now frozen group of friends I once had. "Um? Hi?" I tried. Alia looked guilty. She knelt down and begged for my forgiveness. "Master Bella, please forgive me. I-" I cut her off. "It is okay, my dear. I was not really dead, anyway. So, it's okay." "But where were you all this time?" Armeria choked out, anger and madness evident in her tight voice. I took a deep breath as I tried to explain to them why I was not dead yet. I had to admit, it was kind of touchy to tell and think about my death.

After I was done, Armeria simply shook her head and ran away along with my hunter group, leaving me shocked as hell. I felt my eyebrows pull together as The Cullens did the same thing. Everyone except for Alia left the clearing. My head hung as I realized how fast happiness could turn into sadness. One minute ago, I was singing, enjoying the feel of being alive again and then the next minute, everyone I ever loved was running away from me. The tears escaped my eyes and I touched them with wonder. In the past five years, I had not felt the need to cry.

Alia walked over to me. "You know, the reason why they're so mad at you is because you left them. You left _us_. You had us thinking you were dead and everyone was grieving for the longest time ever since Master Benevolio's death. Nobody dared touched your things because seeing them only reminded us about your death. Master Edward was a wreck. no, he was even worser than a wreck. He was _nothing. _We never spoke to him after you death because we were frightened.

"So, you can guess how much of a toll your return will be on them." Alia said. I shook my head, still crying. Alia held out her arms and I hugged her, crying for all I was worth.

I do not know how long I stood there, crying. Perhaps it was minutes, perhaps it was hours. But eventually, I realized how uncomfortable the clothes I was wearing is. I looked down to see the gown my mother had sewn for me back in heaven. It was those kind of gowns you saw princesses wear. The kind that was puffy and made out of satin. To make it short, it was the same kind of dress Taylor Swift wore in her music video, Love Story. The dress I was wearing was quite similar to the one she had when she was in the garden, meeting her secret lover.

Alia seemed to notice my disorientation. She wrapped her thin arm around my body and lead me out of the clearing. She lead me to her car and had me sit in her leather back seat. I could not help but remarked at how _uncomfortable_ my gown was. My arms were folded across my stomach and my lips were in full pout mode. Alia laughed as she told me how I used to love them back when my father was still alive. I grinned a little.

"So... what have you been doing? Has our world been taken care of the way I asked you to?" I asked Alia timidly. She nodded and then sighed. My head cocked to the side. Alia explained,"Well, the vampires on the side of the Volturi have escaped and recently, there has been attacks on the East. We've tried ever so hard to track them down but we couldn't find them. It's as if they just disappeared."

_It's as if they just disappeared. _Alia's voice repeated in my head. I considered that as we weaved through the town of Forks. It turned out that Alia had relocated the hunter's headquarters here. Though it was difficult to find, at least it was in the town I fell in love with. "But what happened to Elysium?" I asked about the island I had found once and the original hunter's headquarters.

"Elysium was gone. When you died, we tried looking for it but it turned out that the island vanished when you died. It seems as though it was tied to your life." Alia mused as she parked in front of the GINORMOUS mansion, wait, castle that was sitting there.

"Well, welcome to the hunters', vampires', werewolves', shape-shifters and half-beings' headquarters." The gates opened and I caught a glimpse of the hunters that were training and the vampires that were running about, playing pranks on each other. "It seems as though my death had some good turns in it." I mused. Alia frowned and shook her head at me.

"This was not without effort. And much of it." She said through clenched teeth. Then I saw them: Lyka and Edward, kissing underneath an oak tree. My stomach turned into ice and my heart sank. My teeth were attacking my bottom lip and my eyesight was getting blurry again. My heart beat seemed to grow faster as I stared at them.

_Bella._

I gasped as I heard a male's voice say my name. I whirled around, my hand flying to my throat as I searched for him. I would know that voice anywhere.

_I'm here, Isabella._ I gasped again and my head whirled towards the left, the direction it was coming from. I saw _him_ then. The one man I never want to see agian. Aro.

He stood there behind Edward and Lyka as they kissed, with his finger shaking at me. _Naughty girl, Bella. Did you not know that it is forbidden for hunters to fall in love with vampires? _ I gasped again as Aro made his way to me. By now, nearly everyone was staring at me. Alia's eyes were looking in the same direction as I was but she was having trouble finding him.

That's when Aro dashed towards me. I let out a scream as his ghost went straight into my body. I felt my head disconnect from all the other things that were around me. My heart slowed down until it was one beat per five minutes. This could not be happening.

My eyes were closed as I heard muted, "Master Bella!" "Master Bella!" There was darkness as I battled the urge to scream in fear. I was in the tunnel again. This time, the light on the other side was calling out to me, _Bella, Bella, come, help us. _I heard my Father's voice beckon. I knew something was wrong then because, the first time I was here, the light was simple and pouring through the tunnel like water. Now, it was simply a florescence kind of light.

I tried to make sense of what was happening. I could still hear the hunters muted voices as they screamed for help. I could still hear Alia's panicked voice as she realized what happened to me. "Someone, get Armeria! She specializes in this! Quickly! Aro's soul might get hold of Master Bella's body if we don't-"

I stopped listening to her as my heartbeats stopped. I gasped in shock as I wrenched my eyes open in agony. Armeria sat there, murmuring some enchantments. I felt something close to a scream in my head as she muttered,"Begone." I groaned and felt the heavy weights being lifted off me.

I was panting and staring into Armeria's cool blue eyes. She was wearing sympathy like mask. She stood up and she turned away from me. Alia helped me up to my feet. I cursed as my foot caught onto my dress. Luckily, Alia caught me. "Careful there, Master. We do not wish to lose you again." She chuckled. I cursed again as I leaned into her arms.

"I think I should help now." I turned towards the gruff and deep voice. Jacob Black stood with his eyebrows knit in worry and confusion. Alia nodded. "Be careful with her, Jacob. She has not attained her sense of balance yet." "Will do." Jacob answered. His hot as fire arms replaced Alia's warm arms as he carried me up bridal-style.

I felt the familiar blush I usually reserved for Edward rush up my neck the minute his eyes bore into mine. "Whoa, you sure are light. I recommend you eat plenty more." Jacob commented at my weight. "Oh, shut up!" I snapped through my now wild blush. He laughed.

Jacob carried me into an unfamiliar room. He gently placed me down on the bed and waited for more instructions from Alia. She shook her haed and he hunters who witnessed my earlier episode swarmed around me. Their faces were sober. "What... what happened?" I asked Alia.

She shrugged as she said,"Aro's soul was not properly burnt. He claimed he would not leave us until he had you. He wanted the power you have. Master Bella, if t weren't for Armeria, you would have been dead-again- by now." I nodded. Then I took a deep breath.

The hunters watching me knelt then. "Forgive us Master Bella, for not accepting you at the beginning. We did not meant to. We-" I cut them off. I sat up as I blurted out,"It's my fault. If I had not been distracted, you would not have to apologize to me. It is perfectly alright to me. It really is. I forgive you all." They sighed in relief and, just like the old times, they hugged in a huge bear/group hug. I laughed as we pulled away.

"Now, will you allow me to change out of this entirely uncomfortable dress of mine?" I asked them. They nodded and they went out of the room. I shook my head and turned to Alia. "I don't believe you have any clothes you can spare me, do you?" She nodded and went towards the huge closet. I followed her.

She opened the door and I gasped. In it, my clothes laid there, untouched.

I laughed. "Thank you! This will spare me from buying more clothes later!"  
"No problem." Alia replied with a smile.

I grabbed the nearest jeans and stripped off my dress. I pulled the jeans on and rushed in to find more of my favorite shirts there. I picked up a Paramore shirt and slipped it on. I grinned at how I missed being in those kind of t-shirts.

I turned and flinched when I saw something I did not want to see at the moment: The shirt Edward had loaned me when I was drenched in the soaking rain. I touched it and marveled at how quickly the memories came. I knew that I still loved him despite him having another.

I sighed and turned to Alia, who was gaping at me. "What is it?" I asked her. She did not say anything except to point towards a full-length mirror. I turned towards it and gasped too.

I did not recognize the girl in the mirror. She was too beautiful to describe. She was unbelievable. It took me a while to turn that beauty into me. "Um... let's not make much of it could we?" I asked of Alia again. She nodded.

I followed Alia out of the huge bedroom that had a golden plate outside that stated: Master Bella.

Edward's POV

This could not have been happening. I was still in disbelief as I went down for dinner. Ever since we moved in with the hunters, all vampires suddenly found the bravery to eat human food. It might have to do with the power of a hunter but even I could not help but marvel at how fast things had taken a turn.

But, even as Lyka held my hand, one thing was clear: Bella was alive. The smile I was wearing immediately faded as I considered the consequences. Bella had not been talking to me ever since she came back. It's been quite a while, indeed. A week, to be exact. She had been trying to reconcile with her devastated hunter group but they ran away whenever she tried to.

She would sigh and then try again the following day.

On the other hand, I was still attracted to Bella. I had missed everything about her. I felt as though my being was completed when I saw her dancing to the song in her hand while she was playing with a young hunter boy. She had never been so beautiful in her entire life. She still had the same warm, milk-chocolate brown eyes and the perfect blush. She still had the same heartbeats and the same smile and laugh. Her mahogany hair was still the same colour.

Yet she was still more beautiful than she had ever been. And cheerful. She was so energetic and enthusiastic everyone had trouble resisting her. The minute I saw her, I knew I wanted to be with her again. But there was still something I felt for Lyka. She was there for me when Bella died. Fate was so cruel to me. To give me Bella then take her away and make me fall in love with another and then bring back the one love of my life. So... I found me asking myself for the millionth time, "What's was I going to do?"

Lyka sat down and she patted the seat beside her. I sat down and she talked about what she learned today in school as we awaited the rest of the hunters. Bella did not join us for dinner because she had her dinner in her bedroom. she usually preferred eating without an audience.

So count me shock when she floated in with Alia, joking about how the change in the temperature of Forks was shocking. Her face was lit up, as if she was expecting good news. She was the type of person that you could not stop looking at. _Man, I would kill to get her right now. _I turned towards the direction of this thought. Jacob sat comfortably in his seat as he watched Bella. I felt my hands ball up into fists.

"What's wrong, darling?" Lyka asked. I turned towards her and shook my head once. She shrugged and continued. I watched as Bella looked for a place to sit. She finally spotted the only available place: Beside that moronic Jacob Black.

Jacob grinned as she caught his stare. He conveniently patted the empty chair beside him. She smiled even wider and went over to sit beside him. He leaned in to whisper something. I could not find the strength to close my mouth as she let out a laugh. Her melody blended in with the scenery so well. She nodded her hand and patted her hand against his chest the way she used to do with me. This made me extra angry. Then Jacob spooned some mashed potatoes and piled them on her plate.

I managed to hear what he said. "Here, you should eat this." Bella laughed. "And why is that so, Jake?" Great, she had a nick-name for him already. "Well, one: You lost a lot of weight in heaven. And two: I cooked this specially for you." Bella's eyes widen as he said the last part. "Really? Thanks!" She thanked him and jumped up to hug him.

I felt my frame shake with madness as Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist the way I always dreamed of when she was gone. I tore my gaze away from them. I realized them that everyone was eating. All around me, hunters were digging into their meal. I decided to eat as well.

When I was finally full, I saw Bella was staring off into space. She was speaking to no one though everyone was speaking to her. Jacob leaned in to tell her something but she was not paying attention at all. Her eyebrows knit together as she looked away from whatever she was looking at. Her eyes landed on me. I felt the happiness rise up my throat.

I felt her looking deep into my soul and I was probably doing the same. There was trace of fear in her eyes as she searched through mine. She was slightly trembling. I dropped my gaze as Lyka called out,"Edward? Edward, are you listening?" "Oh, sorry, I was distracted." I apologized and asked her to continue. She rolled her eyes as she repeated the previous sentence she had said earlier.

I tried my very best to pay attention to her but I got distracted again as Bella stood up. She clutched her head as she announced, "I'm gonna go and sleep now, guys. See you in the morning." She usually said this line cheerfully but now she said it in a rather pained voice. Jacob stood up to accompany her. She smiled at him as his arms wrapped around her thin frame. Her eyes were closed as she turned around.

Everyone watched as she made her way up the main staircase. Murmurs were everywhere. I blinked as Lyka pulled both of us up. "Shall we?" She asked. "Sure." I answered. I followed her up to her room and she shut the door. "Well? What do you want to do today?" She asked me. I shrugged.

She pulled me in closer and laid her hands on my chest as she kissed me. I had no choice but to kiss her. But, as I was kissing her, I was thinking of someone else.

You could say we were getting really carried away; Lyka was straddling me as I laid down on her bed, when we heard a scream. A high piercing scream that was all too familiar.

I gasped and threw my shirt back on as did Lyka. We rushed towards Bella's bedroom for that was where the source was coming from. Before any of us could react, there was an explosion and Bella's whole bedroom crumbled and spiraled downwards the Earth. Armeria ran up and screamed, "MASTER BELLA!" I felt my body tense and I gripped Lyka's hand tighter.

We ran downstairs while some jumped towards the mess that was Bella's bedroom. The hunters pushed the Earth out to reveal Bella, crouched in a ball, her head clutched firmly in her head. Her bed had somehow managed to survive the crash as did her clothes. She was trembling in fear.

"Master Bella!" Armeria cried out in relief. She rushed towards her and hugged her. Bella did not look up. Only when her hunter group hugged her did she look up. Her beautiful face was covered in dust and fear. Bella started sobbing, which made me want to hug her. But Lyka held me back. Bella looked at me as she cried. I felt guilty for the fact that while I was busy with kissing Lyka, Bella was in need of someone to hold her or at least to calm her down.

I thought about Jacob but apparently, he was missing in action. I badly wanted to go up to her and hug her. But I couldn't because Lyka held me back. "Stay here." She said in a fierce tone. My brows furrowed and I stood rooted to the spot.

This was not good. Bella stood up, trembling slightly. Her blue shirt was in tatters. Her jeans were torn. "I need to get out of here." Bella whispered. Everyone protested,"NO!" Bella sighed and unfurled her wings. "Please, please, I need to do this. By myself." And with that, Bella took off into the night. Armeria collapsed on the floor, blaming herself for not being there for Bella.

I stared after Bella, feeling the pain rip it's way through me. I thought that perhaps Lyka had taken away some of my pain but the truth is, the only person who could take away my pain completely away was Bella. No one else but her.

Bella's POV

There was nothing I wanted more than to get away from the headquarters. I needed some time to think. Aro could not follow me to Elysium for he is still a vampire. Even if Elysium was gone, I would still look for it. It was the one place I wanted to be. It was the one place I was free.

I felt the wind whip at my face and body as I flew. I allowed myself to think of nothing but of what happened. Throughout the whole week, I tried to talk to my hunter group in an effort to release some of the stress I was feeling. Instead, they ran away from me like I was a monster which in truth might be true. How could I cruelly leave them again.

I thought about the reasons and backtracked. Yes, it was right for me to leave. Aro had never stopped disturbing me. It happened mostly in my sleep, whenever I was dreaming, but just now...

He had nearly caught me then. He had disturbed me while I was eating dinner. He made sure I was staring at him before I got to eat more of Jacob's splendid mashed potatoes. He gave me the headache that made me unconsciously say that I wanted to sleep when in truth I wanted to tell them to help me. He cornered me in my room and had showed me my parent's death scene again. He showed me the pleasure of killing my father.

That was when I screamed. The headquarter's members had rushed toward my room but I caused an explosion trying to push Aro away from my mind. Then I simply ran away like the coward I was.

I felt my heart race as I remembered Edward's face. He looked ready to kill. His eyes were shocked and mad. And the most painful part? He was wearing his shirt inside out which meant that he was about to do the unthinkable with Lyka and I had disturbed them. That was the last straw. I simply had to run away before I got crazy.

All this was too much for me to handle. People always thought that, due to how many years I roamed the Earth, I was matured, but their assumptions were wrong. I was, after all, still a vulnerable seventeen year old. I needed time to think things through before I got back to the reality of life. I needed to be myself again. Suddenly, there was a fog that was so think I nearly choked.

I blinked through the fog that was quickly engulfing me. Then I saw it: Elysium, my freedom, my sanctuary, my birthplace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: WOOTS! Five reviews and it's only chapter three! Thank you, thank you, thank you all so freaking much! I've never felt so happy before! Well, actually, I have but this has got to be one of my most memorable moments for I've only started this series. Before I continue doing mindless babbling, I, Serenity Marie Jared, present to you The Colours Of The Wind: Book Two, Chapter Three! ^^,,**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

I landed on the pristine white beach of Elysium and pondered over what to do next. As I walked towards the forested area of Elysium, I heard the beating of water on rock. I grinned and rushed towards the sound. As I ran around the corner of the forest, I saw it: The cleansing waters of Asphodel. The one place that could help me with my messed up mind.

I quickly stripped and wadded in. The naturally warm water felt good against my skin and it was scented too. I felt all my troubles and stress wash away as I swam deeper and deeper. Pretty soon, I was laughing away and playing with the water. As I surfaced, a smooth velvet voice called out to me,"Isabella, is that not comfortable? Playing alone?" I gasped and turned towards the sound of the voice. There was one and only one person that velvet voice could belong to: Edward.

"Edward?" I choked out. But what I heard next shocked me. "No, not Edward, but his older brother." I saw a man, about nineteen, wearing shorts. His green eyes shone with amusement as he saw my expression going from disbelief into shock within a milisecond. "It cannot be! Edward does not have a brother!" I retorted, stepping onto the shore. He grinned and walked up to me. "Oh, I believe he may have forgotten me, but I certainly have not forgotten_ him_." "But... What are you doing here? You're human!" I protested. "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. I am not human. I am a hunter, though not really one for I was created by another hunter instead of by you."

"But, but, how can that be so?" I asked the man, my arms folded across my stomach in a stubborn way. "Well, I was created by a man named Joshua. He was one of your students. He wanted to be like you. So, while I went back from the army on my way home to my family, he attacked me.

"He tried to make me one of you, but it was hard for him. He ended up dying." The man told me. He held out his hand and I shook it. "My name is Edmian. Pleasure to meet you, young mistress." I laughed at his formal accent. "It's okay, you know, you don't have to be formal around me. All the hunter's calls me 'Master Bella' or 'Master' but you call me Isabella. It's a nice change." He grinned the same uneven smile Edward had and my heart skipped a beat.

"What is wrong?" He asked me. "Nothing." I lied. He pulled me into a hug. I was shocked. "Um... why are you hugging me?" I asked him. "Well, Isabella, I suppose you are in need of a hug right now. You seemed distressed a few minutes ago, before you landed here. I noticed it because hardly anyone comes to visit anymore." Edmian replied.

"Why is that so? Why can't you leave and go to the new headquarters? Did you know your brother is a vampire? Did you know he is staying at the headquarters?" I asked him. "Well, I did know he was a vampire and that he was staying at the new headquarters but I cannot leave." "What? What?" I demanded, pulling away from him to stare him straight in the eyes.

"I died here in Elysium. When you were gone, the whole hunter society was really messed up and they broke apart. The rogue hunters tried to take over and they fought a war here. I was among the ones who were killed." I gasped and nearly crumbled to my knees.

"This is all my fault. I should not have left you guys! You wouldn't be dead by now if I hadn't-" Edmian interrupted by pressing his lips against my forehead. "It is okay, Master Bella. We died for you because it was the right way to die." He tried to sooth me. I shook my head. He grimaced and tried again but I cut him off.

"If you're dead, why are you still here?" I demanded. He shrugged. "My soul stays here in Elysium because I could not rest peacefully knowing someone was troubled. I knew that _you _would be in trouble. I knew that you would come back in need of someone to talk to and alas, here you are." He grinned.

I laughed,"Yeah, here I am."

"Hmm... well, you have to spill it now or later. Tell me why you are here." Edmian demanded of me. I took a deep breath and explained to him about the war back in Forks and of how I felt for Edward, his brother. "I do not know what to do anymore. I want to run up to him and tell him I love him and everything but I don't want to spoil his relationship with Lyka. I love him too much it's suffocating me. I want someone I can walk up to and laugh about things right now. I just want someone to help me with my problems because my hunter group won't help me." I said in just one breath.

Edmian stared at me intently. "I believe I might be that 'someone'. If you love Edward, then let your feelings for him go on. You should not keep them bottled up in your heart because it will cause more heartaches for you. And you should fight for him too! My brother, when he loves someone, he never lets go until that someone come back to him. That's why I did not show up to him because I am afraid of what he might think. If you want to walk up to me or if you want to laugh about my escapades here in Elysium or if you just want someone to help you with your problems, I am here." Edmian said in between breaths.

He was cupping my face and brushing away the tears that ran down my face. "Thanks. I think I know what to do now. But, do you mind if I stay for a bit more longer? I am not that ready yet." I asked. He nodded and pulled me in for a hug again. This time, I laid my head against the crook of his head.

Hugging Edmian was just like hugging Edward only except Edmian was warmer and much, much more taller. I was soothed so fast by him that it was unbelievable. It also felt natural to hug him. I felt closer to Edmian than I had been Jacob.

Jacob had been a good friend but Edmian made it feel like there could be more. This moment was so perfect I could not help but enjoy the feeling of it. Edmian was murmuring soothing things in my hair and he was promising me that he would never leave me alone.

But, alas, my stomach grumbled, signalling my time to eat. I laughed and patted my stomach gently. "I don't suppose you have any food do you?" I timidly ask Edmian as he laughed at my stomach which now sounded like a hive of menacing bees.

"Yes, I do indeed have food." He took hold of my hand and pulled me into the forest. He dropped my hand at the base of a tree and I stared up at him in wonder and curiosity as he climbed up the tree. When he came down, he was holding an armful of apples, bananas, oranges, my most favourite: Strawberries. I let out an excited scream and ran towards him.

"Where d'you get all those strawberries?" I demanded, eager to know where he got them. All he did was to point at the tree. I looked up to see a humongous tree house that seemed to hold itself steady in between two thick branches. I grinned and helped unload the fruits he came out with.

I eagerly bit the strawberry I was cradling ever so softly in my palm. I moaned at the sweetness of it and nodded in agreement when Edmian commented that strawberries were the best fruits he had ever tasted. I was down to my fifteenth strawberry when Edmian let out a burp the size of Emmett. I laughed and was shocked to see that, while I laughed, I accidentally spit out the strawberry I was eating!

"Oh, crud!" I cursed as I blushed the most vivid red you could ever see. I could hear Edmian's muffled laughter as I rushed towards the nearest tree to wash my mouth. Edmian could not help it anymore and he roared out.

I could not help but laugh at Edmian for he was rolling on the floor, holding his sides like they were going to crack. I laughed so hard I nearly pissed in my pants. When the laughing episode was over, we were leaning against each other. "Wow, you're heavy!" I complained about Edmian's weight. "That's all muscle, baby, don't think about the fats." Edmian joked. I chuckled.

"Yeah, right!" I snorted. His expression turned taunting. "You want proof?" I laughed again and backed away as he took of the shirt he put on. I felt myself ogle at the sight him. Wooh, boy, was he muscular! He put Taylor Lautner to shame! His biceps were so huge and hard looking I could feel myself freak out.

And then there was the highly chiseled chest. If I had not seen Edward in all of his glory, I would have doubted his muscularity.

Edmian laughed at my expression. "This is what you get for training in the army." He said in between fits of laughter. "Whatever." I tried to say in a brave voice but failed. He grinned and threw some dirt at my shocked face. "Hey!" I shouted. I wiped the dirt off my face. "How dare you?" I sad in a mock angry tone. Edmian laughed and he threw more dirt in my direction.

"That's it, Mr. Edmian Mason! You're so gonna go on a full out war with me!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground.

Edward's POV

Four days. _Four _days since Bella disappeared somewhere off the coast of the Pacific. The hunters had suspicions of where Bella had gone to but when they tried searching the Pacific Ocean for the island Elysium, they could not find it. Bella had disappeared along with the island, which made everyone nervous. What if she was dead again? What if some meteorite from space 'accidentally' crossed her path as she flew? Those were the chaotic thoughts I always heard.

The most hard hit one was Armeria. She never talked to anyone after Bella left. She took all the blame for Bella's sudden departure. She went around the headquarters, moping and freaking out. Thank the good Lord Christ for Damien. If Damien had not been there with Armeria, hell would have broken lose.

So, as we all sat for dinner, only Emmett ate because everyone was staring at the empty space beside Jacob that Bella had filled in before she left. Despite the delicious looking food, no one even touched the food. They just played with the food until Alia cut the silence. "Now, I know why everyone is in a bad mood, but losing our appetite will not bring Master Bella back. We need the energy if we are going to look for Master-" She was interrupted by Alice.

Alice gasped and suddenly, everyone was being pulled into her vision. In the past years, Alice had developed her talent to see the future so that everyone could view it. The only problem was that sometimes the things she saw were things that were happening in the present. As the vision unfolded, we saw an island. The hunters gasped. "Elysium." They breathed.

Lyka never let go of my hand as the vision zoomed in on Bella, standing on a cliff, near the ocean. She seemed to breath in the clean, salty smell of the ocean. Suddenly, a pair of highly muscled arms wrapped around Bella. I gasped angrily ans looked up to see...

My older brother, in the flesh. No, wait, it wasn't exactly in the flesh because he was sometimes disappearing, sometimes appearing, but it was pretty evident now that he was not disappearing.

Bella leaned into the arms. "So? What's the agenda?" Bella asked Edmian, my brother. Edmian grinned. "I do not know princess. It seems as though it's a bit too early for us to plan. I am sure you want to sleep more?" I checked behind me to find that the sun was only starting to rise. Bella shook her head slowly. "I'm no that sleepy. I just woke up... to determine some things. To put them in the right place." "What do you mean, young mistress?" Edmian asked, in the same gentlemanly fashion Mother and Father had taught us.

"Nothing. I mean nothing. It seems as though I don't have anything to sort out at this moment." Bella sighed. Then she yawned. "See? You are still sleepy!" Edmian laughed. Bella chuckled. "Like I said, I'm not that sleepy." Edmian snorted. "Yeah right!" Then he picked her up and laid her gently on his shoulder. Bella gasped and shouted, "Put me down, you jerk! Put me down!" "No can do, princess! I'm supposed to treat like a queen here!" "Ugh!" Bella complained. She froze suddenly. Edmian felt the change.

"Isabella? What's wrong? Isabella? Isabella!" Edmian fussed over Bella as Bella whirled around and he accidentally dropped her onto the rocky surface. I suddenly felt mad at him. How dare he hurt _my _Bella?

Who are you kidding Edward? She's no longer _your_ Bella anymore. A small voice in the back of my mind yelled at the rest of me. SHUT UP! The bigger part of my mind screamed.

Bella stood up and Edmian helped her. Oh, what wouldn't I give to be him at this moment. "Isabella, what is wrong?" Edmian asked in a softer tone. Bella took a deep breath. "I am somehow getting the feeling of being watched. I do not like the feeling." Bella's eyes whirled around nervously, trying to look for the source that triggered her senses.

I, too, looked for the source. But then I realized that it was us that were watching her. Bella's eyes bore into mine suddenly. I thought she could see me for a second, but when Edmian asked Bella what was wrong again, she answered,"Nothing. Let's just go back to the tree house." Her eyes left mine and she continued looking around for the source of trouble.

I was suddenly pulled out of the vision. My eyes struggled to adjust to the dinner table scene in front of me. Just a few minutes ago, I was watching the island and Bella and my brother.

"Well, at least we know Master Bella is still alive." Alia said after awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that everyone's been waiting for quite a long time for the new update but I've been really, really, busy. I'm so freaking sorry for that! Hope you guys will forgive me. So, to make you guys less mad at me, I'm gonna try my best and make this chapter awesome.**

**XOXO,**

**SERENITY\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

Edmian wrapped his arms around me as I fell asleep. The darkness covered me before I was even aware of it. I was suddenly underground. I had no idea where I was, yet the place seemed so... familiar.

That's when I sensed it. Vampires.

I gasped and whirled towards the scent of the vampires. I could smell who it was: Edward and his family.

Almost immediately, I was running towards the scent. It led to a large room. But it held no beds. Just those kind of seats you saw in the courts. I felt my head cocked to the side as I wondered where this was. Then suddenly, I felt the hair on my arms and back of my neck rise. Someone went through me and I gasped in shock, expecting it to be Edward...

Only to see that it was Aro.

His form was still as a ghost. Caius and Marcus were still alive. How was that even possible? Did Armeria not fight them? All my thoughts turned into mush when I saw a human, about the age of fifteen, being dragged onto the middle. All around me, vampires were chanting some sort of weird chant. It was weird and scary. So scary, I could almost feel myself heaving from the thrill.

Caius and Marcus were holding the human's arms and they laid her down onto the floor. She screamed and thrashed. I felt anger well up within me, yet, I could not do anything. I knew it would be worthless to even try and rip their arms from the girl.

But, I still found myself screaming alongside the girl and was doing everything I could do to push away the arms that were grasping her. Aro opened his mouth to speak and the chanting stopped. "Now, I know that I have been gone for a long time, my dear ones. I know that we have been ripped apart from our positions in the Volturi rank. I thank all those who have been loyal to us and have been fighting the vampire hunters. I promise you, we shall redeem what we lost. But, I cam back for I have grave news to tell you, my loved ones. We have a traitor among our kind.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. He and his little coven have stuck like glue to the hunters for the position they have been seeking for over a hundred years. And that is to be the head of our kind," There were gasps as Aro spilled about Carlisle's position in the vampire world. I screamed at him,"NO! HE DESERVED THAT, YOU DIDN'T!" But sad to say, he did not hear me. Instead, he continued."And so, my dear ones. I shall be resurrected the minute I drink the blood of this very powerful human. Her name is Bree Mckinley. Demetri, who have searched everywhere for this special one, have realized that she is, indeed, powerful.

For, if she was not powerful, how could she have defended herself against him when she was a worthless human. Yes, the hunters were stupid enough not to see the power of this young individual. She has the power to kill anything. She has the power to simply lift her hand and kill the being she hates." There were more gasps, including one that was from me.

I glanced at the young woman. She was considered beautiful, if her lips were stretched on painful screams. Her eyes, which were crazed with anger, were clouded in fear. Her body was curled up, trying to yank herself free away from the arms that held her back. I hesitantly touched Bree's forehead and was shocked to see her power.

There was no human who could compare to her. And that was saying something.

I could feel exactly how her power worked. It was more or less based on the emotion of hate. I saw that if she hated something, she could easily make them disappear. Simply by lifting her head. I saw that she had tried that with her human step-father. I snatched my head back and I stared at her with wonder, fascination and complete shock.

Then I remembered that she would die soon. I felt the anger in me rise as I struggled with her in trying to rip her free from the arms that was holding her back against her freedom.

But it was useless. Aro ghosted closer. And closer. So close until I could see the flecks of black in his vivid red eyes. I shuddered as his hand involuntarily caressed Bree's shoulder. Bree shivered in fear and she cringed against Aro's lips against her neck.

"NO!" I screamed as she screamed, "Ahhhh!" She trashed about, clearly in pain as Aro continued to suck her blood. I felt sick as I heard her blood being sucked out of her small body.

I looked away when I could not take it anymore. Bree's screams gurgled to an end, signalling her death. Her heart did a last, _ga-lump!_ I looked back to see her lying motionless on the floor, her dark brown eyes were dead. Her small frame was covered in blood. I could still faintly hear her screams.

I turned sickly away from her to stare at Aro. His body was reappearing so often now you had to focus to catch the glimpses of invisibility that he was rarely showing. After a last flicker, Aro's original body returned. Aro took a deep breath. "It feels good to be back." Then he turned to me. "Is that not right, my dear Isabella?" His vivid red eyes boring into mine.

I woke up screaming. Edmian was freaking out by the corner. His green eyes filled with worry and concern. When he saw me jerk out of my sleep, her quickly went over to me and he hugged me, trying to calm me down. When I was finally sucking breath after breath of air, Edmian had carried me to the shore.

"Princess, I suppose that dream gave you a faint idea of what you have to do now." Edmian whispered softly. I shook my head, "How-How did you find out?" I asked in a shaky voice. Edmian shrugged. "You talk, or, in this case, scream in your sleep." I laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, I've been told that a lot." Edmian laughed alongside me. "So? What do you plan, Isabella?" I sighed.

"I... I don't know. But I do know that if I don't return, our world will be in danger. Again, just because of me, everyone I love will be put to danger," I held up my hand as Edmian was about to protest. "But I cannot deny the pull I have with you. I'm afraid that if I leave, I will not see you again. And you've helped me so much for this entire time I've been staying here."

"Isabella, I won't be gone. If you need me, or if you just want to visit me, I am right here. I'll be by your side, I swear." I felt the tears run down. "This sucks." I concluded. He laughed and brought me to the circle of his arms.

Edward's POV

Once again, I found myself pace along the length of the headquarters'. It has now been officially _five_ weeks since we heard from Bella. The entire Society were freaking out. Some(Bella's hunter group) had resorted to extreme training as a method to relieve some stress and anxiety. Some, but not all.

And as for my family? No one has talked to each other for the entire duration of Bella's missingness. If Esme eating fourteen tubes of ice-cream everyday and then puking them out after was bad enough, try Emmett. He's never been so worried about someone before. He was currently trying very hard not to pull his hair out and was continuing doing the pleasure(sort of) of punching himself on the face. Rosalie was trying her best to calm him down. Usually, whenever Rosalie was wearing nothing but a dress that reveals all yet covers some, Emmett would go head over heels for Rosalie.

But now, he all but ignored her.

As for me? Let's just say I was back to the same Edward when it was Bella's death. Lyka was trying very hard to calm me down but I just couldn't. Being the gentleman I was, I acted normal in front of her but freaked out whenever she was away.

Take now, for example.

Alice stood with me, biting her lip in anxiousness. The crease in her forehead seeming permanent. Then she gasped. She felt the need to pull us into her vision every now and then.

I found myself staring at the island Elysium again. The hunters gasped. But I was staring at a much more disturbing picture: Bella crying in the arms of Edmian, my stupid, good for nothing brother.

Why good for nothing? Because he stole away the love of my life. Just because I was not there does not mean I had not staked my claim over her. God, I made Bella sound like an item.

Nevertheless, I felt my heart break the minute I saw her tear-streaked face. Lyka, who was across Alice, came towards and placed her hand in mine. I shuddered lightly at her touch for I was wishing it was someone else: Bella.

Bella sniffed and pulled away from Edmian. She mumbled, thanks, and bent down to rip the tattered jeans she wore. Edmian helped her by giving her his shirt. I noticed then that she was wearing nothing but... the top piece of a two piece swimsuit. Also known as: The top part of a bikini.

Bella nodded appreciatively at Edmian and pulled her small arms through it. when she was done, she looked down and laughed. "I looked freshly fucked." "Language, mistress." Edmian scolded playfully. Bella giggled and she held her arms out for Edmian. He grinned and leaned onto her.

Then, Bella did something I never expected her to do: She kissed Edmian straight, full on the lips. She stayed like that for a few minutes.

I felt the madness well up inside of me. The hand that was not holding Lyka was clenched badly into a ball, no, a rock.

Bella pulled away and grinned. "I'll visit you again. I'll miss you, Edmian. Thank you for everything. Especially the emotional support you gave me on my stay here." She thanked my brother.

My brother only grinned. "I did it only because of what I felt for you. Did you not know I felt compelled to you too?" "Oh, right!" Bella laughed. She mocked punched my brother's shoulder. "But really, thank you." She seemed to focus then and suddenly, her chocolate brown and white wings sprouted from her back. I found myself marveling at them.

Edmian grinned wider. "You're not the only one with wings, you know." His own wings sprouted and suddenly, Bella was caressing them. His light green wings trembled. "They're so... so soft." Bella commented. She let go and she smiled. "I gotta go. See you later, alligator." Bella used the lame goodbye line. Edmian laughed at Bella's attempt to cheer him up.

Bella crouched and then she flew up.

Bella's POV

I could not imagine how many months I had missed flying. It felt as if my freedom was stretched as far as the blue sky was on my back. If there was one thing I could have right now, it would be the freedom to stay in the sky for forever. Unfortunately, I reached the place of my destination. Forks.

I got into a motorcycle that I rented. (Yes, I brought along some cash) I drove up towards the headquarters and took a deep breath before I knocked on the gates. The gates immediately opened and I drove in. I reached the foyer and was hoping no one would notice me but the minute I stepped on land, everyone swarmed around me. Which only made me more agitated and self-conscious.

"MASTER BELLA!" I heard Armeria's familiar high-pitched tone of bells that I could listen to everyday. I saw her from across the foyer.

I grinned and ran forward to meet her and to crush her into a bone-crushing hug. Armeria seemed to get the same idea and she crushed me so hard I thought my ribs could break. But it didn't and I buried my face in her hair, laughing like a child could on Christmas day.

My hunter group pulled me into a super gigantic hug that I thought could kill the living hell of an elephant. I giggled and pulled away. "Well, it's nice to see you all too!" They laughed and hugged me more.

When the hugging episode was over, I turned towards the Cullens and hugged each and everyone of them. Including Edward, who was looking guilty. It made me wonder what he did bad that he could look so guilty about. That's when I heard a loud, throaty shout,"BELLA!" I turned only to be crushed by Jacob's really masculine arms.

"Gah! Jake... can't... BREATHE!" I gasped out. He let go of me sheepishly and mumbled,"Well, I missed you, You've been gone a long time." I laughed. "At least I'm here right now." I glanced at Edward. He was fiddling with a piece of stray confetti that was pouring the minute I had stepped through the gates. I remembered Edmian and smiled at the thought of him. Edward, who glanced up to meet my gaze, smiled back at me. I grinned wider and winked. I mouthed, _I'll talk to you later. _

He looked confused but nodded slowly, a yes. I felt like punching my arms up to the sky. I took a deep breath and turned to Alia, who happened to be grinning at me. "Alia? Could I have a minute?" Alia nodded, consenting.

Everyone was sent on their training whilst my hunter group and the Cullens stayed.

"Okay, spill." Alia said. And I did. I told her about Aro's resurrection and the girl named Bree. Ali's expression was that of being confused. "So, you're saying that Aro is planning an attack on our Society?" I nodded seriously. "And not only that, he plans on exterminating all the beings that overthrew him." I included. Alia nodded and let out a whistle. "Wooh, this is sure some serious news." "Yep, I suggest we have a search party sent for Aro immediately." I suggested.

Alia approved and sent out some amateur hunters to go after Aro.

"Wait! That's what Aro wants, amateur hunters! The young ones have no idea of how they fight. It will be difficult for them. If possible, I would like to volunteer myself." I volunteered. Armeria stepped up, signalling that she was in too. So did Damien. And then my whole hunter group stepped in. The Cullens stepped in as well.

Alia deliberated. "Well, I guess there's no stopping you. But, when do you want to leave?" "Six o-clock, tomorrow. The earlier the better." I said, bravely. I felt suddenly brave. Like the world was not enough for me to stop on this quest. Alia approved with much hesitation.

I grinned and clapped. Then I went up to my room, or what was left with it.

I gasped in shock when I realized how fast it was built again. The bedroom was even better than it was before. But it was complete, like my house which I bought a long time ago.

"It's pretty, huh?" I gasped towards the irresistable sound and looked up to see Edward. "Hello."

"Hi!" I greeted him back. "How are you?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess." There was silence. "Okay, spill. What's on your mind?" I asked him suggestively. He seemed so hesitant as his topaz eyes bore into mine.

There was the annoying silence again. "Edwar-" I began but he cut me off. "I slept with Lyka last night." He blurted out. I felt my eyes widen in shock and fury. "What? No!" I gasped. He hung his head and I pushed him out my door. "How dare you? I thought you loved me? Whatever happened to, 'I will not be able to live of you die, Bella?', huh? What happened?" I screamed at him. His topaz eyes hardened.

"But you died! I couldn't stay like that forever Bella! I wanted my own life! I wanted to be free again! What's wrong with that?" He retorted angrily. I spat out,"Maybe I shouldn't have come back anyway, maybe I should have just stayed in Elysium with your brother!" Edward's furious growl echoed in my ear. "Don't you dare mention that bastard's name!"

"Oh, and why?" I yelled back, wanting to slap him so badly but I just couldn't. "Because he left my family dangling without a word! He left me hoping he'll come back and when the officer told my family that he was dead, we all believed him! We thought we had lost my brother for real! We grieved for him for so many months. _I_ grieved for him until I died!" Edward roared. I froze.

He froze too. He shook his head. "This conversation's going nowhere. I better leave."

"No, don't!" I begged him. In my effort to keep him, I grabbed his hand.

When I touched his hand, I felt electric sparks that I've never felt before. It made me feel so alive and wanted. Edward was flipped back onto me and his topaz eyes were wide with curiosity and fascination and... _love. _I was about to speak when his lips came crushing down onto mine.

This kiss was nothing like I felt before. It felt so new and special that I had to kiss back. It felt even better than the kiss I shared with Edmian. _He_ was special. And I had been so blind not to tell him before.

When we pulled apart, we were lying on my bed and were breathing heavily. Trust me, it was a really awesome experience I could barely see the surroundings; Only him. Edward's arm was still draped across me and his head was lying on my shoulder. "I missed you." He whispered. "I missed you too." I whispered back.

Suddenly I felt him lightly kissing my shoulder. then, he suddenly gasped. "Oh, _crap!" _"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked him. He didn't answer. He simply shot up and ran out of my room. I felt my head cocked to the side as the sadness and rejection washed over me.

And here I was thinking that Edward still loved me after all this time. What a stupid assumption.

I sighed and got up to shower. Tomorrow, day one of hunting the Volturi down would begin and my chances of a hot bath might be limited. But hey, at least I know it'll be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm not really in a good mood. Just had a really bad argument with my friend. So, without further ado, here goes chapter 5.**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Edward's POV

I remembered last night so perfectly. We were laying across Bella's bed, our arms, legs and hearts intertwined when I realized what I was doing. It would be unfair for Lyka to find out I was still in love with Bella. I knew it because, as we lay, I heard Lyka's thoughts. _Where the hell did that boyfriend of mine go to? _Shocked, I had got myself in a straight position and had ducked out of the room like there was a disease being spread there.

Of course, I didn't consider Bella's feelings. When I got up to pack for the journey, all I could think about was the night I had slept with Lyka. This was plain wrong. I should not have done it. But I still did and Bella has not given me a clear answer.

I felt like crying. I had unintentionally my angel and yet why do I still defend myself for my relationship with Lyka? Oh, right. Because I was such a gentleman to not risk my relationship with her and was afraid of her getting hurt.

I groaned and took a vase nearby and smashed it against the wall. Lyka came bustling in. "Darling? What's wrong?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my frozen form. She hugged me tightly as I wrapped my arms around her waist begrudgingly.

Lyka's POV

I could tell there was something wrong with Edward. He was usually well-reserved and calm whenever I was with him. Though he sometimes hid it well, I knew there was a deep problem within himself. However though, I already suspected what his problem was. I slowly rocked him back and forth.

As I did that, I remembered the night I gave myself to him. He seemed angry and so pained but I thought nothing about it and let my emotions take over me. I pressed my face against his chest as I remembered the feelings that coursed through me then. When I woke up the next morning, Edward was clutching his head in his hands and was shaking.

His expression was that of regret and pain. I was slightly confused by his reaction but pleased when he told me to go to sleep, using his pet-name for me, sweetheart.

So, after that few minutes of just hugging, Edward let go of me and told me to wait for him downstairs. Though cautious, I got out of his room and picked the camping bag that contained all my clothes. I struggled with my bag before I got the hang of it. I walked downstairs and was surprised to find the rest of my fellow hunter group members already up and waiting for the rest.

"Where's Master Bella?" I asked Armeria. "She's... Well... We can't really tell you." Armeria breathed out. I felt my eyebrows rise. ""And why is that?" Armeria sighed and told me to wait for a bit. I nodded, though nervous.

When everyone involved in the quest was down, Armeria announced that all we had to wait for was Master Bella. The Cullens, who were getting more and more nervous by the minute without Master Bella's presence. I walked over to my Edward and clutched his hand.

Minutes ticked by. Then, after one hour, Sir Emmett spoke up. "Okay, I don't know what happened to Bella but I'm seriously freaking out right now." Sir Emmett said with a slight shudder.

Armeria sighed. "Master Bella's talking with... Master Benevolio." She pointed across the yard and I saw the ghost of the Creator. He was hugging a tearful Master Bella. The ghost of Master Bella's Mother appeared and she hugged Master Bella. She whispered something to Master Bella and she smiled. Master Bella giggled and nodded. Then they vanished. Master Bella stayed there for a few minutes then she turned, picked her bag off the ground and walked towards the gates.

"It has been decided that Master Bella will be separated from us for the hunt of Aro." Armeria spat bitterly. Her face was scowling. Then I felt Master's mind link open up. _Don't worry, I'll keep my mind link open for us to communicate. If ever there's an emergency, you'll know where I am. _Master Bella soothed Armeria. Armeria nodded. _I'm just worried. It's inevitable for me to worry for you. I mean, we just lost you and- _Master Bella cut off Armeria. _And I'm afraid I have more to apologize for. _Armeria cocked her head to the side.

_What exactly do you mean, Master?  
Well, my dear Armeria, it seems as though I'm given a few months to look for Aro. There's some complications with my body. Lately, I've been scared by the disappearance of my body. Like, sometimes, I turn invisible, but I can still feel myself. But then by the time I notice it, I'm already back to normal.  
No way. _Armeria gasped.

Silence. i felt Edward's fist curl up into a ball inside my hand. His frame was shaking and his teeth were clenched. Armeria shook her head. _Then we'll try to look for Aro in a matter of days. _

Bella's POV

I sighed as Armeria retorted, stubborn as ever, _then we'll try to look for Aro in a matter of days. _I visualized my wings and took off when they did. Now, if you're wondering how the Cullens can fly? Well, they can't and don't. They took off running. I felt the wind whip my hair back and suddenly, the whole world seemed insignificant. My first place to check was the Volturi castle: Volterra.

So, throughout the long flight, I kept my mind focused and alert as I searched for the castle. When I got to Italy, I sneaked in to Volterra via the sewers. I could not risk getting myself caught when I would go on the surface. I know, lame right? I felt like an agent hunting down the terrorist or something.

Finally, when I got out of the confinements of the smelly sewers, I managed to unlocked the door that lead to the castle. I whispered some enchantments on me so I wouldn't be caught by the vampires here. I glanced at the place. It looked so... medieval. The walls were aligned with various stones that were both intimidating and fascinating.

I felt an odd wave of deja vu as I tip-toed past the various closed doors. I followed the scent of the vampires.

That's when I stumbled upon the body of Bree. Her body seemed fresh. Like she was only asleep. I felt the bile make itself known in my throat. I had to swallow back down as I bent to retrieve some paper on the floor.

_Isabella,_

_Brace Yourself._

_Aro._

No way, I thought. The scents here were so _new. _So fresh. They couldn't have possibly left! Unless-

I felt something make contact with my head and I fell to the ground with a barely coherent groan. I struggled to get up but failed to do so. I squinted through the blurred vision I was getting. "Wha-?" I mumbled as the figure kicked me straight in the head. It was then that I fell into straight unconsciousness.

Armeria's POV

I felt Master Bella's mind link gently rumble as the Cullens and my fellow hunters searched through the forests of the Amazon. It took us very little time to get there, considering our speed. I tested the mind link and found out Master Bella was already inside the Volturi castle. She thought of it as medieval and intimidating but at the same time fascinating.

I struggled to focus on the search but got distracted, as well as the rest of the hunters, when Master stumbled upon the body of Bree, the human girl that Master had saw in her dream. That's when she picked up a small piece of paper. She read it, her eyes wide. That's when someone smacked the back of her head.

"NO!" I screamed. Master Bella struggled to stand but she couldn't. Through her eyes, there was a figure and the figure kicked Master Bella with such a force that could put volcano explosions to shame. Master Bella turned unconscious and her mind link was closed.

The hunter group stood there, frozen at place and eyes wide open. "What, What do we do now?" Jonathan asked, his voice shaking. "I... I don't know. Master Bella's in trouble we should go help her." I whispered. Jonathan nodded. "But wait! Doesn't Master Bella want this? For us to look for Aro no matter happens? And also, Master Bella is strong! She'll get out of it. I'm sure she will!" Lyka cried out, trying to stop us from taking flight then and there.

"But what of she don't?" I retorted, desperation in my voice. I had to see her now. Make sure she's okay. There's nothing but anxiety in my mind as I thought about the possibilities that the person or thing might do to my Master. I could-would- not allow it. At all.

But the rest agreed with Lyka. "She's right. The main thing now is to go hunt Aro, then kill him. _Properly._" Maci said, emphasizing the 'properly'. The Cullens, though incredulous, nodded along. I screamed in frustration and groaned out, "If something happens to Master Bella, I'm holding _all _of you responsible!" They nodded and headed over to the North to search some more.

Sighing, I joined them a few seconds later.

Bella's POV

I groaned as I blinked my eyes opened. I was immediately greeted by the glare of the florescence light and was about to stand up but I found out that I was tied onto a chair. I struggled with the rope that was tied around my wrists somewhere behind me. My feet were tied as well. I tried to let out a groaned. But only to find that my mouth was wrapped with a really thick piece of cloth. I screamed through it and found out it sounded like a whisper.

I saw then who held me hostage: Jane, of the Volturi. _Let me go! _I screamed through the cloth. Jane just smiled. "Nope, sorry, I cannot." I growled and it came out sounding like a constipated groan. I struggled with the ropes again. "There's no point. You cannot break free of these ropes. These ropes are ones that your Father stupidly gave to Master Aro for safekeeping. That means these ropes are unbreakable no matter what you do to it." Jane laughed.

_You WILL pay for this! _I screamed through the cloth. Jane just laughed again. I shook my head and, after a while, got tired. "Now, Isabella, you ARE going to tell us about the hunters. All about them. Their whereabouts, their population, their strength and weaknesses. Everything. Unless you want to be tortured." Jane threatened in her child-like voice. I ignored it as she tried to take off the barrier in my mouth.

When she removed it, I spat out, "No, freaking, way!" She hissed and whipped out something that looked like a sword.

Oh, shit. Artemis.

She grinned evilly and gently placed it at my throat. "So? Will you tell us or not?" Being stubborn and everything, I shook my head. Jane grinned slightly before gently slicing my throat's exposed skin. I screamed.

I struggled to get out of her reach but it caused her to slice my skin even more. That's when I got mad and using just my facial muscles, I bended the water in the air and turned them into icicles. I stabbed Jane mercilessly and used them to cut my ropes. It worked, by some weird miracle.

I rushed out of the Volturi castle with many vampires running behind me, just as I managed to lift myself off the ground, a pair of cold hands wrapped around my ankles and I screamed. The hands pulled me down and I struggled to stay up in the air. I kicked desperately and for soem reason, the vampire decided to let go.

I flew towards my freedom, knowing I had nearly lost it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note( VERY IMPORTANT): I am so, so, so, very freaking sorry to tell you all these sad news I have brought with me. No, I'm still gonna continue my story, but I'm afraid you guys might have to wait for several months for my next chapter because my ancient computer who served me faithfully for four years finally died. I'm trying my best to come up with the money to buy a new computer or at least to find enough time to go to an internet café and just start typing away. So, until I get a new computer, you, my dear readers, will have to wait for several months. I'm truly sorry if I made you guys wait for a really long time. Truly, there is nothing I regret more than doing this complete pause on my story. Please forgive me. In the meantime, please enlighten yourselves with the other stories that you might find interestingfrom other authors. Thank you for all you support so far in this series. **

**Serenity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Oh thank God I managed to find enough time to do this! I would like to thank you guys for waiting on my story and thank you, v-alice, for reviewing on chapter 2 and my author's note. I really, really, appreciate it. No, I'll never lose interest in my story because I sort of fell in love with it. :P Anyway, without further delay, I present to you Chapter 6! **

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

To be truthful, after that encounter with the Volturi, I simply ran into a hotel, booked a suite, and just curled up into the bed, freaking out. Of course, that was really cowardly of me but certainly, you would do the same thing if you were me right? So then, when my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep, when I woke up, I was screaming. I thanked my lucky stars that the room was sound-proof, so my screams bounced back to me. After the nightmare I had, I no longer slept. I stayed up instead, drinking as much coffee as I could without vomiting. In the morning, when I could think some other things other than, _Oh my God, I'm alive,_ I fixed my mind link.

Testing, I called out to Armeria. _Ari, you there? _I asked tentatively.

Silence.

_OH MY GOD MASTER BELLA! _I flinched back form her scream. My hunter group was gathered around her anxiously. _How are you? _Ari asked. I gave her the news I had fixed my mind link to deliver. Again, the piercing silence came about. _I... I don't know what to say. I guess we should just meet up, huh?_ Ari suggested. I grinned and told her, _Sure. I'm currently in Hotel Volterra, Room 54, level 5. _I told her.

Ari nodded and immediately gathered around ainaak to fly towards Italy. Edward and his family were going via airplane. They would be here probably by tomorrow. In the meantime, I had to pull myself together and get new clothes. I sniffed at my shoulders and belched. Ew.

I checked around the hotel room for some sort of clothes and was lucky enough to find the hotel's t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt was really cheesy. It read out: Hotel Volterra, the place of everyone's interest. I laughed aloud at that. "Yeah, right." I scoffed.

I got into the shower and switched it on. I let the hot water calm me down and breathed in the freesia scented shampoo the hotel provided. I had to admit, it smelled great. But not as great as my strawberry scented shampoo. I stayed in the shower for about an hour. When I got out, I felt the lack of sleep catch up to me. But of course, I had to go out and buy new clothes or at least go to the hotel's souvenir shop and get some more of these cheesy clothes. I stretched and then yawned. Yep, it's better to stay in the hotel.

I went over to where my old clothes lay on the floor. I patted my pockets, searching for my wallet. Aha, bingo! I thrilled. I grabbed my wallet and went to the hotel's souvenir shop, which was located at the lobby. As I entered the shop, the men and women whipped around and they gasped as they saw me. The men whistled. I grimaced and cringed internally and went over to the stacks of the hotel's t-shirts and jeans. With great difficulty, I turned around to check the size of my too-big-for-me shirt. M. No wonder.

I pawed through the stacks of neatly packed clothes and found the sizes M at the bottom of it. I grabbed about five of them, since I didn't really know how long I would be stuck here in this god forsaken hotel. The I pulled around and checked my jeans, which was just about the right size for me, but I would still need a belt. I found it as size five and pulled about two of those horrid stop: Underwear and Bras. I knew my size perfectly well, and I don't have to strip for the sake of the already too horny males of this store. So I went over to the B-cups and then grabbed some underwear.

Then I walked over to the counter, dropped my things, ripped out my credit card, and waited patiently for the cashier to finish scanning the items. This was taking too long and I was getting fidgety. And that meant that poor little Bella wanted to get some food right away otherwise she'll bite the living hell out of the stupid human who spent more time looking at her rather than scanning the items. I contemplated remarking about his performance but shut my mouth and bit my tongue to keep from talking.

It took everything I had not to breathe a sigh of relief when he finished scanning my items. He took my credit card and scanned it. Miraculously, it scanned right away and I punched in my pass code. I heard the familiar beep and grabbed my credit card back. I balanced the bags of the items of which I had purchased and went back to my hotel room. I dumped them all down on my bed and then, after many resigned sighs, I went over to the little cupboard to place them in _neatly._ I took my time, knowing that I would have nothing else to do other than staring off into space.

When I was finished, it was nearing dinner and lethargy drifted back for a moment. I wanted to eat.

And so I ordered dinner through room service. I waited, rather impatiently, for the attendant to come to me. After what seemed like an eternity(when in reality, it was actually only fifteen minutes) the man came and I ordered their special lasagne and a glass of milk. He asked if he could get anything else for me and I answered yes. "What is that?" He asked in a highly formal voice. "A fruit platter, please." I asked in my best flirty voice, playing with him. His breath hitched.

I grinned sweetly and gestured towards him to leave. He immediately left and my smile disappeared. Pervert.

Within five minutes, the man came back with my order. I nodded for him to place it on the coffee table in front of the television. He did so. Then I pulled out a couple of notes and gave it to him as a tip. He grinned wildly and thanked me.

As he left, I picked up the remote for the television. There was nothing interesting except for the cartoons. So I sat and ate my food, noting the taste of it and trying my best not to puke it all out again. At least the fruits were good and fresh and the milk was not that bad. When I was done, I called the reception to bring someone over to clean up my plates. The man who served me came back again in no time. He took my plates, disinfected my table and asked again if I needed anything else. I answered no this time. He nodded, resigned and went out.

I laid on the couch, watching the cartoons turn into old movies and plays. Somewhere in the middle of _Gone With The Wind_, I fell asleep.

Edward's POV

The ride to Volterra was _exhausting_. All the way through the flight, I could not stop fidgeting and the steward-dress kept looking at me. She had come over to my seat plenty of times to ask me if I needed anything else. Of course, since I didn't need _anything_ except for Bella right now, I said no. Lyka had gone along with Armeria and the hunter group to Volterra. In fact, they were flying above us right now.

I was keeping tabs on Armeria when Alice gasped silently. My family's head snapped up and we were pulled into her vision. I found myself stumbling across the halls of a hotel. We stopped at room 54, though I don't know why. Then the door opened and Bella walked out of it. She looked tired and had eye bags underneath her half-closed eyes. She stumbled towards the lobby and when she got there, she crashed into one of the men. _Wooh boy, I've got myself one hell load of a chick! _The man thought.

"You lost sweetie?" He asked in a sweet and fake voice. "Mmm... E-Edward?" I heard her asked. He looked genuinely surprised. "Yeah, sweetheart, come on, let's get back to my room and I'll show you something." I growled in a really menacing manner. "N-No, you're not Edward." Bella pulled back. Then her eyes opened fully and then she gasped. "Oh shoot, I've been sleep walking!" Then she giggled and ran towards the elevator. The man followed her.

"Wait, sweetheart, you look like you need a rest! Come to my room tomorrow, there's a party. It's on at ten at the night." Bella's eyebrow's bunched up. "Oh, and one more thing, I know what and who you are, Ms Isabella Gordon Swan." Bella's eyes widened and he left her with the elevator door shutting in her face.

The vision shifted and we saw Bella sitting quietly in he room. She was watching a video on a small video player. I peeked at it. I could not make out the shapes and neither could my family. They were clear to Bella though. She leaned back against the leather couch and laid her head against it. "Oh." Was all she said. The she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I watched her sleep, but eventually, Alice pulled us out of the vision. She had a million questions. The first one bubbled to her lips. "Who was that guy, do you think?" She asked quietly. No one answered her. I looked out the window. There was nothing except the clouds and the blue sea. The the pilot's voice came on the intercom. "Ladies and Gentleman. welcome to Italy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the super, super late updating of my story. Lately, I've been busy, and I've done some research on my story. By research, I mean I've been writing, re-writing and re-re-writing my story until I've decided on how to write it properly, with the correct amount of suspense, thrill and romance. So, hopefully, I do get some more reviews. Fingers crossed.**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity Marie Jared\(^0^)/**

Edward's POV

When my family and I reached the baggage claim, Armeria and the others were waiting for us outside the airport, in the parking lot. Armeria was getting fidgety, and to be honest, so was I. I tapped my feet impatiently as I waited for the luggages that Alice had so insisted on bringing, despite the weight and burden it would cause us. Alice had to remind us that we still had to remember about keeping up our human facade, and that the humans would be suspicious if we brought nothing along with us.

The wait was almost painful.

_Sir Edward, if it is possible, do hurry up, _Armeria had thought. I nearly yelled out in frustration as I watched the luggages slug by slowly. I cursed Alice for having us bring one huge duffel bag of clothes each. Alice seemed to feel me glaring at her, and she turned her back on me, refusing to meet my gaze. Coward.

Jasper pulled his wife closer to him, sensing my feelings towards her. Emmett himself was keeping his mouth shut, for once. The seriousness of the situation was nearly engulfing, we needed to get to Bella now. And everyone was thinking the same thing: We didn't have to get to Bella now, but we had to get to Bella _at this very instant._ Carlisle sighed a huge sigh of relief when he saw our duffel bags. Instead of waiting for it to come over to us, we ran towards it and gripped it tightly. Now, we could finally, _finally,_ go to the hotel that my Bella was staying in.

I back tracked on that thought. MY Bella? How intensely desperate of me, to think of Bella like that, even though I had my other obligations and commitments to Lyka. Yes, indeed, I have no right to call Bella that right now. None at all.

But why, why, did the realization of this made me feel extremely uneasy, uncomfortable, sad, angry, pained, unhappy and completely and utterly lonely? I shoved the thought aside as we got to the parking lot. Lyka saw me then and she ran over to me, pressing her lips against mine. My lips were frozen. I could not yield them to move. I felt weird, a sharp tingling in my body that told me to get as far away from Lyka as I could, and to get to Bella as soon as I could. A weird feeling indeed.

Lyka felt my lips not moving and she kissed me in a more insistent manner. I still could not move them. I felt dirty, felt as though I was cheating on someone, and that someone needed my, no, my whole family's help, right now. And I felt as though I simply had to go to her now.

There was no stopping me. No, not at all.

I pulled away from Lyka stiffly. I felt as though my frozen heart was heavy. Lyka stood there for a moment, before seizing my hand. _What is wrong with you, darling? Did you have a row with Alice? Did something happen to Carlisle? Tell me, Edward, i need to know what's troubling you! _Lyka nearly yelled out in furstration as I stubbornly shook my head.

I ran to the van which they either rented, or stole. Whichever, I was looking at it with a reverance. It was the van that would take me to see Bella. Bella, who'd survived a torturing session with the Volturi, Bella who escaped form them, Bella, who was scarred, Bella, who was probably feeling so miserable, pain and lonely. Bella, who needed somebody to love, and the love of somebody.

The beast inside of me whimpered. _I could be the one. The one she could love. _

Yeah, right, the rational part of me retorted angrily.

I shoved the thought out of my mind, and focused on the winding road towards the hotel. As we drove into the hotel's foyer, we saw a girl, clad in the hotel's souvenir clothing, talking to the same man that Alice had a vision of Bella talking to. I leaned closer, noticing that the girl had chesnut coloured hair, just like Bella. "Holy shit." Emmett muttered. The girl turned around, revealing that she was, indeed, my Bella.

And there it was again, the nagging thought of Bella as mine.

All thoughts were emptied as Bella's eyes bored into our vehicle. Jasper, who had been driving, immediately stopped the van, and we all got out.

Nothing, and I mean nothing at all, can take away the feeling of running over to Bella, hugging her, then crushing my lips to hers in such ferocity I didn't think was possible at all. Bella's lips were shocked, evidently stunned that I was kissing her. But in the same instant, she was crushing my lips against hers lightly, before responding in the same way my lips were. Elation flooded through me, and I realized one thing: It would always be Bella, no matter what.

The background that surrounded us faded, vanished into nothingness. There was only me and Bella, wrapped in our tiny bubble which we created ever since that first day we met. I realized then, how perfect she was for me. How, as long as one lived, the other one would forever be there. If one dies, the other shall follow soon after. Lyka had been the test of our love, and this moment which we shared now proved that we do, indeed, love each other in more ways that just one.

No one else could ever hold this kind of significance for me. No one. _No one. _The beast in me was roaring in triumph. It was dancing around in joy. Bella was mine, all mine. And I would do whatever it takes, to make me hers as well. Nothing could separate us now. Nothing, no one, could ever, ever, be strong enough, emotional enough, compatible enough, to strip my love away form her.

This girl, with the face of the most beautiful angel in heaven, was in my arms. _At last. _

Lyka's POV

I felt as though there was a sharp dagger, piercing through my heart. I watched Edward and Master Bella kissed. My heart felt as though it was being trampled on, spat into, punched, kicked, sliced, drowned in acid and so many other things that I would never, in my whole existence, forget the feeling of watching my master taking away my one and only love. Edward was kissing her in such ferocity that I knew he never did so with me. If only, if only I could take back whatever I had left at Forks, if only I could runaway from this place. But my master was binding me to stay here, to watch what was happening.

It was unfair.

She could have anyone, anyone at all, just not my Edward. Not him. I needed him. Edward was still locked in Master Bella's embrace. My heart throbbed and I held my hands at my chest, yielding it to stay put, to hold it together, otherwise I would crush into nothing. Everything was blurry, but the image of Edward and Master Bella kissing was almost to much to take. I had to run away, or at least see some pitiful expression on the hunter group's faces.

I turned towards them.

They were not looking at me, they were looking at Master Bella. Like always, the attention was on her. Why was it not on me?

_Because I was not worthy enough. _I heard the small voice in the back of my mind say in disgust. _It would always, always, be her. No one honors you. You suck, and you suck to the core. No one, and no one indeed will ever look up to you._

I began sobbing harder. The hunter group took no notice, they were happily watching Master Bella, obviously pleased that their master had finally received her right happiness. Such nonsense. And then, a thought occurred to me.

And, slowly, I began to grin. Yes, there is nothing, nothing at all, that I do better than revenge.

And I began to plan.

Bella's POV

I never knew elation could ever again exist for me. Just when I thought that Edward would no longer be mine, here he was, my angel, kissing me in a way he never did before. I did not became aware of my surroundings, for there was just me and him. My hands were busy and so were my lips. My mind was busy as well, trying to keep up with the sudden turn of events. Happiness surged through me.

He loves me.

That much I was sure of. And I loved him, I can no longer deny it. This realization kept me glued to him,and, like there was no tomorrow, we kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

A sudden burst of chuckling broke us apart. I leaned around Edward to see my hunter group smiling at me, evidently happy for me. Then I looked at Edward's family. MY family.

They were grinning as if to say, "FINALLY."

Then I remembered about someone. _Lyka._

I turned to look at her. She seemed to come out of crying, her expression controlling some sort of emotion she was having. I reached out to her through my mind: _Lyka... Dear Lyka... _I felt some sort of an edge to her thoughts. But before I could comprehend it, she pushed me away from her thoughts. _I get it, I get it. _She said in a really gruff thought. I felt the harshness of it.

Davis, the guy who I had stumbled on last night, immediately distracted me. "Yo, I ain't got much time here. I still wanna see the lights of Volterra. You may have seen it already, but-" I cut him off. "Okay, okay, fine! You don't think you have enough time for introductions, have you?" He shook his head, "Let's just get this over with, yeah? And you still owe me some explanation for going after me." Edward growled menacingly. "Wooh, there pretty boy! You lil' girlfriend wanted to talk to me, I'd rather you keep your mouth-" I punched Davis lightly on his bulging stomach.

"Oof! What d'ya do that for?" I sighed. "Nothing, just out of pure pleasure because you're being such a bastard. Alright, let's get this over with. Where's Aro?" I said softly, looking around in case Aro was standing somewhere in the alleys nearby. It was a scary thought to come across, and I hoped that I didn't have to have it ever again. "Nothin'! I told ya! Nothin'!" Edward scoffed.

"He's lying, love." At Edward's favourite pet name for me, I got distracted. With just one word, he had professed his love for me in so many ways. My heart swelled up with the joy of hearing him say that to me once more and I couldn't feel anything except that feeling I had. "Love, the interrogation?" Oh. Oh yeah.

"Sorry, sorry, got distracted." My hunter group laughed at me and so did the Cullens. "Alright, alright. back to the point. Davis, please, you'll be doing us a real deed if you tell us where Aro is. I know he sent you as a diversion. I know that you were supposed to kill me. Davis, you may only be human, but you've got great strength. You are a half hunter, Davis, don't think I didn't know that." Davis was gaping at me. "Wha? But? I..." He was at a lost of words. "Davis, _please._" He took a deep breath and I glanced at Jasper. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod.

"Alrigh', alrigh' I'll tell ya, Aro's already in America, probably. He told me to hurt ya. He wanted ya in less than the perfect condition so he could kill ya faster. He doesn't suspect me bacuase he thinks I have a reverance to him. Like, hell no!" I raised my eyebrows. "America?" "Yep." "Where in America?"

Davis sighed. "Ain't it obvious enough?" I whacked my brain. And whacked it some more.

Then I had a thought. If Aro wanted to go after us, and he didn't suspect that Davis would tell me about his whereabouts, where would he go? The first step towards his throne in the vampire world would be to infiltrate the Headquarters.

Aro was in Forks.

_Oh, crap!_

"Forks. He's in Forks." I whispered, thinking about those who was still in Forks, they were either dying or fighting. I turned to Edward, whose expression was one of shocked and pain, "We have to get to Forks _now." _He nodded, already getting ready to leave. My hunter group sent me a thought: _Master, we'll go ahead first, we hope you'll catch up soon. That is, **if,** you allow us._ I snorted. _Of course! Like, duh! Everyone is in danger there! What other choice would I have? _ They move silently into the alleys, Davis watched them suspiciously with narrowed eyes, and suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw them unfurl their wings and soar up into the sky.

"I never inherited that from my Ma." He muttered wistfully. "But you've inherited something else, Davis. You inherited her courage. You told me where Aro was despite the danger it brought you in. Davis, you've done something really noble. I'll never forget you for this, Davis Reynolds." And with that, I left him standing.

I began walking to the van they had.

"Hey, wait! Bel- I mean, Master Bella! I'd love to follow ya! Master!" Davis called after me. I turned, shocked. "Err..."

I knew, that perhaps, Davis may be half hunter, but he could be of some help. We didn't know how strong Aro was.

And that was what scared me the most.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, thanks to DizzyIzzyCullen and Bellaangel383 for reviewing! I seriously appreciate it! It's either I'm going crazy or I'm hoping that people aren't mad at me for delaying my story. I seriously am sorry about it. So, basically, now that we're reaching the climax, and some people might want to know about Davis, well, his mom is actually a hunter who is a rogue hunter. Bella used to know her because Davis's mom was one of those who had enough courage to defy Bella. Davis's mom got pregnant with Davis in a one night stand. Davis never knew his father. Bella knows all of this because she's seen Davis's mom before she got killed by the Volturi. Davis was left to fend for himself. Of course, this stuff isn't part of The Twilight Saga. Though I wished it was... :(**

**Okay, enough delays!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

I took a shaky breath, considering the consequences and gains we would be getting. Davis looked at me hopefully, a new determination in his eyes. I could see the thoughts written in his face. He wanted to be like his mother, his brave and courageous mom. She died protecting his identity. Davis was probably the only half hunter in existence. Unless there had been others like him.

I went back to Davis. Then, I made my decision. "No."

Davis gasped, shocked. "Wha'? No! No!" I gave him my most stern and fierce face. "Davis, I'm sorry to hurt you fuddy duddy little feelings, but we need to fight this by ourselves. We have enough forces. I don't need another person to worry about in battle. We don't need you Davis, and that's putting that simply. No, Davis, simply _no." _Davis's eyes welled up with fat tears and he kept his mouth shut. I instantly felt bad for saying no to him, but what could I do? I remembered his mother, and the risks she had in order to protect her child form the Volturi. She'd fought, and died protecting her beloved child. I wasn't going to let her fight to be rendered useless. I had to protect Davis for his mom.

Thinking of this made my resolve even more firm.

Davis took a deep breath, apparently this taking a toll on his ego and feelings. "I... I guess I ain't cut out to be part of your army, ain't I? Ya need strong players in Aro's game. You don't have any uses for me. I understand ya. I'll die the minute one lays hands on me." Davis finally said.

My resolve weakened.

"No, no, Davis, listen. You're strong. Your mom was one pf the strongest hunter that went on her own. You've inherited all her straits. Look at you, half hunter and you've taken care of yourself even without the help of another hunter. Davis, Davis..." I faded at the end of my speech, for Davis was sobbing. Then he looked up at me and I saw the eyes of his mom, it was the exact eyes that I saw when his mom stepped away from me, her master. Fierce, compassionate and utterly strong.

Davis grinned. "I think I've got a feelin' wha' I'm gonna do now. I'll buff up. Get hooked up with some machines and get rid of _this,"_ Davis clutched his huge belly and let it drop, "And, when y'all live through the fight, you'll see me again. I'll prove to ya I'm like my Ma." And with the confidence and resolve of a strong man, he walked up, body straight, head held high.

If only people were like him, I thought. But they weren't.

Sighing, I turned back to the van, where the Cullen's and were waiting for me. I plopped myself in between Edward, who took my hand and distracted me with soothing words, and Carlisle, who watched Davis walk away sadly. "That is one guy I wish the world could produce more."

I grinned at Carlisle, "My thoughts exactly." He smiled ruefully back and I settled myself with Edward's hand intertwined with mine. The feeling of cool, marble smooth skin against my warm, not so smooth skin was enough to drive me crazy. I leaned my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

_"NO!" Alia was screaming. Someone was laughing. I strained to see who was laughing, but I couldn't, my gaze was forcibly focused on Alia only. _

_"No, no, no! Someone, stop them!" Alia winced in pain through her plea for help. Someone must have kicked her at her ribs, for she was doubled over, attempting to clutched her ribs, but realizing with dismay her hands were bound by strong ropes that seemed oddly familiar to me. _

_"Jane, dear, please do the honours." A steely voice, one the had me cringing in fear, one that made tingles in my spine, said. Alia didn't beg this time. She looked up at her tormentor, her eyes yelling, "I accept it." And then Alia was biting her bottom lip in anguish. She scrunched her eyes in terror. Her body curled up by itself. I saw her veins throbbing. _

_It was gruesome._

_"Stop, stop, stop!" I heard myself sobbing. No one seem to hear me, though. _

_"So much for the head of the hunter's Headquarters. I expected you to put up a fight. But you didn't. How courageous and foolish at the same time. Hunters like you are disgustingly noble, you're exactly like your Master Bella, who's probably walking on one leg by now." The same steely voice sneered at Alia. _

_"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" I knew it was useless to chant, but I had to try. And I became desperate, screaming that word endlessly._

_"That was the best compliment I've ever received, you idiot." I had no idea how Alia still had the strength to talk in full sentences. Her lip finally burst and there was blood. Lots of it._

_I rushed over to Alia and shoved my hand against her lip, but instead of hitting her flesh, I ended up going through her. _

_Suddenly, I was falling, falling, falling._

"BELLA FOR GOD'S SAKES WAKE UP!" Alice was screaming frantically. I looked around, disoriented, and realized we were in another car. "What?" The Cullen's wore worried looks on their faces, and the were staring at me. "Um... Was I talking in my sleep again?" Emmett scoffed loudly. "That didn't sound like a good sleep. You were _screaming in anguish_ Bella. Edward was just about to go nuts when Alice woke you up.

Edward.

He was staring at me, his mouth hanging open, his eyes half crazed. "Bella." Edward said my name hoarsely. I cringed at his tone. "Sorry... I just really couldn't control myself." He shook his head. "No, no. Why? Why were you screaming?"

I didn't know if I had to tell them, or how they would take it, but I told them.

And they ended up diverting their eyes form the road, which was the most crucial part of driving. "Hey why don't you guys focus on the-" I cut myself off when I saw a figure standing directly at the path of the car. I thought it was a deer, but it actually was someone, all hunched up.

And then we slammed into that person.

Chaos. That was the only word I could describe the scene. Of course, Edward and his family wouldn't get hurt. They had rock hard skin. Too bad I didn't. I felt the car turn and felt myself turning with it, my left leg cut into some glass, leaving a deep gash that had me whimpering in pain. The car fell on it's hood and my head knocked onto the floor, I was very sure I heard a loud _crack_ and I was screaming at the sound.

Someone, Edward actually, grabbed me around the waist and clutched me to him. His body shielded me from the car's endless crash on the road. But, unfortunately, I might as well have been pushing myself against the ground, Edward's stone figure had me groaning at the multiple bruises I was getting.

The car stopped.

And someone smashed his fist into the car, ripped out a hole, and pushed me out. Cold, stone arms were waiting for me. They caught me carefully in their iron grip, and very carefully, they laid me on the ground. I hear snarls and snapping, but all I could see was trees, and ferns. The world suddenly seemed green to me. Everything had the colour green in it. Even the wind seemed to have it.

I realized we were in Forks. How fast we had gotten here. I shifted through my memories, and realized I was sleeping when we boarded the plane. I was sleeping when we arrived at SeaTac airport, and was being dragged along by Edward to the same car that had crashed.

I couldn't recall how they attained the car.

I was losing consciousness, and I was losing it fast. Ari wasn't here with her healing powers. She was probably fighting.

More snaps. More growling, snarling.

Then silence.

What was happening? I wanted to know. But I couldn't seem to move my head. Then I heard yells of triumph. Someone lifted me roughly and I nearly fainted there. The pain was everywhere. I now saw red as well, other than the green. I felt my head wound throb harder and harsher than before.

My eyes closed, out of their own accord. I felt myself slipping. Something, something was lulling me to sleep, keeping my hold on to life loose. I was hanging by my fingernails. Then I heard the voice of an archangel, whispering in his most soothing and fierce tone say firmly, "Not now Bella. I can't lose you. They can't lose you. _You _can't lose you." Then the voice was gone.

And I was left alone.

"_Dammit _Bella! Fight! _Fight!_"

"I can't Edward, I can't!"

"You can! Bella, you _can!"_

I whimpered. Why did Edward wanted me to fight. I was more contented to hear his voice. I could feel my hold loose slip.

And I saw my future with Edward. I saw myself in a beautiful white gown, walking down the aisle, towards him.

And I wanted that.

Suddenly, I was glowing and I woke up with fierceness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Alright people! We've reached the climax of the story! And like I said in the summary, there **_**will **_**be betrayal. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as the traitor will be unveiled! Reviews please!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^****0****^)/**

Edward's POV

The whole day had taken a drastic turn of events. Here I was, watching helplessly as Bella crumpled up in a loose form. We shouldn't have focused on her. We shouldn't have been distracted. Whoever attacked us chose the right time. We were already a dead man. I struggled against the strong arms that held me back from running over to my Bella. Why, oh why, could we not have just one day of being happy together? Why must circumstances always change just to ruin our relationship?

I struggled again and felt someone punch me on my stone stomach, hard.

"Stop moving pretty face, or your little girlfriend dies."

A gruff voice. Steely, husky, and frightening enough to scare Emmett, who whimpered in pain from the blows he'd taken for Rosalie earlier. I bit back a growl.

"Let me get to her!" I shouted, struggling again.

The person shouted back, "Didn't I tell you _not to move?_!" A girl, the size of Alice, walked over to Bella and suddenly, _crack! _A loud sound erupted, and my breathing cut off.

Bella's eyes were open, but not in pain like I expected them to be, but in determination. Bella was glowing, it was hard looking at her. I felt my chest constricting, as though a viper was closing in on me, as though someone was squeezing me to the death. I realize this feeling was fear.

I've never felt fear before, and now I would know how it would feel like for the rest of my existence.

"Hello, Lyka." Bella growled and she threw Lyka towards the air. She made a gesture, like pushing downwards at some unseen object that was standing on the Earth, and, suddenly, a tall wall of stone Earth erupted from the ground. There was a great rumbling and the stone-wall hit Lyka. She screamed and Bella continued to pound her. i had never seen Bella like this. Her eyes were cold, like ice, her face set in an expression of fury and hatred.

This was the face Bella wore when she used to hunt down vampires.

Bella stopped pounding on Lyka, and she dropped to the floor like a rag doll. Bella leaned over Lyka's limp form. "One thing I hate about you, Lyka, was that you _never, ever _showed me respect. You were only there for me because you sister, Lia, was there ans you hated me. Your hatred for me increased the most when Edward choose _me _instead of you. Don't think I didn't know, Lyka, that you betrayed me. You know I read minds very well. I was the one who created the mind link."

Lyka lurched then, spitting on Bella's face, and she made her hands move through the air, a huge swirl of wind came hounding after Bella, and I yelled out in caution to her. Bella waved her hand, as if she was brushing the air, and the wind dissipated. In it's replace, _fire. _

Lyka screamed as the fiery flames hit her, lapping at her sides. She screamed out in agony as she writhed in pain.

Bella's face remained cold. Emotionless.

I shivered and for the first time, I was scared of her.

Bella turned to me and my family's captors. "Let them go." She sighed, resigned to the fact that they'll put up a fight and that she would have to fight back. Bella was still glowing. She was like the sun, the moon, the stars.

She was so beautiful that our captors let go of us, and the continued to stare at her, dumbfounded.

Bella raised her fists, then clenched it.

Our captors screamed, and they were gone. I looked back and all that was left was ashes. I shuddered.

Bella's eyes slowly melted into her warm, chocolate brown eyes that I loved and, though she never relaxed her pose, her features softened while she stared into my eyes. If I were human, I would be dizzy from the lack of breathing. But I was a vampire, able to live without breathing, and I didn't have to even breathe or see just to know where I was.

Bella stood, her eyes in fear, as she watched me stand motionless in front of her.

Bella's POV

I stood there, like an idiot, with my eyes as big as plates, while Edward stared in fear at me. I'd shown him how murderous I could be, how much of a cold and icy person I was but most of all, I'd shown him that I could kill someone just as easily as drinking water. Edward must think I'm a monster. A horrible, horrible, _horrible,_ monster.

And he was right, because this was what I was. What I _am. _And there was no turning back.

"It's okay, Edward, I won't hurt you, ever. I promise that._" _Edward's eyes turned confused, he took a small step towards me and he cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Edward, you saw kill your ex-girlfriend not twenty feet away from you and you've seen me _kill_ someone just by clenching my fists. Aren't you supposed to be scared?" I asked him, internally questioning his sanity.

He shook his head.

"Insane." I muttered under my breath. "I heard that." He said out loud and walked quickly, but cautiously, towards me, wrapping me in his long arms, burying his face in my hair and suddenly sobbing. "Edward!" I gasped and reached up to run my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him through his tearless sobs. Edward took a shaky breath. "Don't you dare do that to me, Bella. Don't you _dare _do that ever again.!" I was confused. What did he mean?

"I... don't quite understand." I confessed, after a moment of silence. He leaned away from me, cupped my face in his hands, and muttered fiercely. "You had me convinced you were going to get hurt Bella! When Lyka threw that gust of wind at you, I thought I was going to lose you _again!_ Again, Bella! AGAIN!" I cringed away from Edward's anger, which emanated from every fiber of his body.

"Edward, if you can't accept the fact that I'm going to have to risk my life _yet again, _you _should _start accepting it because it s what I am. It's too late. This new war with the Volturi has already woken up the true beast or should I say, monster, within me. _This,"_ I pointed a disgusting finger at myself, "Is what I truly am. This is my true form. It comes out in times of great need, when I'm badly injured, and it's happening to all hunters. This awakening of some sorts is like a wild fire in the hunter world. Once someone transforms, the whole hunter society transforms as well." I was internally hating myself by the end of my speech.

"I can't stand watching you risk your life every time you're in battle, Bella. I wen through a period of my life without you, and _I won't ever want to live through another part of my life without you._ Do you understand Bella, how much you mean to me?"

"Do you understand, Edward, that i'm already a veteran of death? I'm not being complacent, but I know enough that I can avoid getting myself stuck in a position where there is no other choice that death. I won't make the same mistake like I did last time Edward. I shouldn't have let go. But I had to, because my family was calling for me. They needed to tell me something. Even I thought I was dead that time, Edward."

"_Everyone _thought you were dead. Bella, what I'm trying to say is, please don't do anything stupid or reckless. I don't think I'll ever want to live in a world without you. I've become so attuned to you that I feel as though we're like two think strings, intertwined together. Cut one, and you cut both. My world means nothing to you, Bella, _nothing." _

And I was kissing him. Every inch that I could reach, his chest, his jaw, eyes, neck, nose and finally, his stone-cold, satin-like, incomparable lips. Edward was letting me kiss him. only when our lips met did he kissed me in the same ferocity when we first kissed back in Italy.

When we were done, I was having a very difficult time breathing, as was Edward.

"So... no that you two are done making out, let's go find Alia!" Emmett said urgently.

Oh, right, Alia, the hazy part of my brain said.

The rational part of my brain smacked the hazy part.

"Let's go." There was new sense of urgency as we moved quickly into the forest. I was flying, Edward was beside me running, his family just behind us. I knew where to go to: The Headquarters.

When we reached there, however, it was chaos. People- actually, werewolves, vampires, hunters, shape shifters and half beings, but still, people, were running everywhere in different directions. When they saw us, they stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell happened here?" I shouted at Jacob, who stood rooted to the ground, his hands shaking.

"Volturi. They came. We fought. Lives _lost..._" Jacob sobbed. I reached over to pat him gently on the back and he grabbed me around the waist, and hugged me fiercely. I heard a faint, exasperated growl.

"It's okay, Jake. We're here. Do you know where they've gone to?" I asked him while patting his back awkwardly and staring at Edward, whose face was in a mask of, if I was not mistaken, jealousy. Geez, hugging and patting some other guy besides your boyfriend isn't allowed is it? Edward could be so _selfish_ sometimes.

"Jake, you're crushing me..." I gasped when he hugged me tighter. I couldn't breathe properly.

"Let her go."

Edward was there suddenly. His icy hand on Jacob's right arm, which was slung across my shoulder. His left arm was wrapped firmly around my waist.

Jacob muttered, "Leech." But he let go of me, leaving the hot arms to be replaced by cool arms. Edward's mouth found mine and he kissed me harder and deeper than before. I wasn't complaining, if this was the only reaction to Jacob's every hug, holding hand or kiss on the cheek action, I'll take it happily. For the first time, Edward's tongue, sweeter than anythign I've ever tasted, traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I was about to grant it when Jacob cussed loudly.

"Bastard."

Edward let my lips go free and I flushed heatedly, I probably created a new shade of red. Towards my left, Emmett snickered along with the family. "I'm gonna call that red, Bella's First French Kiss with Edward red." He laughed.

Through the haze that corrupted my thoughts, I remembered the reason why we were here.

"Jake, where's Alia?" I whispered, surveying the ruins of the building once known as the Headquarters.

Silence. Then Jacob spoke.

"She... she's dead. She got captured by the Volturi, and she died while being tortured."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Wow! First, a very, very, big thank you to snoopykid, DizzyIzzyCullen and Bellaangel383 for reviewing the previous chapter! This next chapter is dedicated to you guys for inspiring me to continue! To DizzIzzyCullen: Yes, Alia isn't dead. Just like Bella was. She'll come around soon, but you'll have to wait and see when she'll come. You see, hunters can't actually die unless Bella's sword, Artemis, is stabbed into their hearts. Basically, no hunter can ever, ever **_**die, **_**since Bella's sword isn't introduced properly in the story yet. Oh, and **_**damn, **_**I LOVE your suggestion for Bella's first French kiss with Edward! Why didn't I think of that? Oh… right, because I suck.**

**To everyone else who is continuing to read and review my story: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I wish I can give all of you a damn big hug and a treat to the upcoming The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1. Too bad I'm too poor… :'( Keep those reviews coming!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

"Dead? Impossible... Jake, are you sure?" I asked him, remembering what my father had said about the true way of killing a hunter. You had to use my sword, Artemis.

Jacob nodded grimly.

"We were made to watch... We saw him, slowly by slowly, rip out every limb she had." He shuddered and beside me, Edward flinched, watching Jake's memory as he described it to us. "I... I don't really know what to say, Jake. the only true way of killing us hunters is if we are stabbed by my sword, Artemis." I breathed, troubled. I felt my eyebrows knit together. Could it be that my father was wrong? I doubted it, Father was never wrong. But if a vampire were to kill a hunter, especially in an extremely painful torture session, would the hunter still live?

I could not know the answer. I had yet to experience it myself.

Jake shrugged as if to say, _I know what I saw_, and he turned to glare at Edward, whose mouth was pulled up in a smug smile and arms wound tighter around me.

Ugh.

I pulled myself free from Edward while he watched helplessly in disbelief as I walked over to the same little boy I'd seen running around the Headquarters a few weeks ago, "Child, do you know what has happened?" I asked him in my most gentle voice, ignoring how much it shook from the pain of looking at such a young boy trembling in fear. "M-master B-b-bella..." The boy stammered through his sobs. I wrapped an encouraging arm around him, pulling him onto my lap and trying my best to soothe him. "Hush, child, do not fear." I cooed.

I had no idea that I had a maternal side to me. Never in my life have I comforted a child, I never even had to look at a person cry. However, though I was not a human and I did not exactly need humanity, I was still a _woman, _someone who was always gentler than the rustling of leaves in a cool summer night. Someone who everybody trusted, someone who could keep their secrets, someone who could bear the pain of everybody and everything else.

Someone who was strong, both emotionally and physically.

In that second, I thought of becoming a _mother._

Then reality shocked me into realizing that I could never be one. The risks it presented was enough for me to want to puke and knowing that Edward, being a vampire who was frozen at his present state forever, would never be able to make me pregnant. This was such a sad thought that my throat felt as though there was a huge lump of clay stuck in it, unwilling to be forced down. I thought bitterly of the many things I could never have.

The little child distracted me then, pulling me out of my reverie.

He bawled into my shoulder, staining my clothes with hot saltwater tears. I did not mind, it was only natural. I sat on the ground and twisted slightly so that I could see Jasper.

With my eyes, I sent him a message, _Use your power._

Jasper nodded and the boy stopped his sobbing eventually. He pulled away from me and stared into the damp space between my neck and my collarbone.

I tried again.

"Do you know what has happened here, young one?"

The boy answered, "Yes, I do. The Volturi took away Master Alia, they tortured her in front of us, yielding us to look as one of our masters die. Us children, the adults tried to cover us from the horrible view, but we saw enough. We _knew_ enough. There was chaos when Master Alia took her last breath. The Volturi turned to us, wanting us to put up a fight, but the adults did not. It was us children who began the fight. We wanted to show the adults we were brave too. That we had enough skill and power to fight.

"We were proven wrong. Many children died. The adults finally stepped in, and... it was so chaotic and bloody, I could not see who was winning, who was losing and who was hurt. Then the fighting stopped, and the Volturi drove back into the woods. We tried to pursue them, but they were much too fast. I remember the ground moving, pushing them faster away from us. This required the work of a skilled hunter. We saw Lady Lyka helping them before she herself disappeared."

The little boy took a shaky breath. I ground my teeth together.

How _dare _she? It was one thing to betray me, her master, but a wholely other thing to betray her _kind._ Damn her! Damn her to the deepest part of hell! I regretted not taking her life then. If only I had Artemis, I would have stabbed her again and again and again, without a second thought.

Right then, all I wanted to do to her was to _kill her._

How murderous could I be, I thought. It has been a long time since I thought about actually _killing _someone. I bet if the human police ever got hold of how many innocent people I've killed, they'd put up signs for me being the most wanted for that reason.

I grinned slightly at that thought.

I gently handed over the little boy to Esme, who accepted him with such compassion enough to keep anyone inspired, and turned to the rest of the Society.

"Listen up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to get the attention of the Headquarters.

The screaming continued, nevertheless.

"Dammit, people, listen to me!" I screamed.

The screaming died down, in it's replace was sobbing.

It was time for me to give an inspirational speech. And you guys know how much I _suck _at those. Sigh.

"So... Okay, I'm not exactly the person who'd give really inspiring speeches, but nonetheless, here goes nothing. I know that all of us here are suffering the lost of one of the _best _leaders we've ever had, but, if you permit me to say so, I believe strongly that our dear Alia is not dead. Her soul may leave this world, but her body, being one of the most strongest body that the Creator, Master Benevolio, has ever created besides the body of a vampire, will forever be etched deep within the Earth, always healing, getting ready for the soul to reunite with it again.

"Okay, now, I know it's kind of weird that I'm talking about this, but, we _have _to know things like this. The only way to kill a hunter is to use Artemis, my sword, and stab us with it, straight through the heart. Everything else would always end up unsuccessful. That was how I was revived. Amazingly enough, Alia, if she can resist the temptation to stay in the Intersection between the life beyond and the life now, will be awakened into a more powerful hunter than she has ever been before.

"But... if she doesn't..." I trailed off, speculating and boring my eyes into the suddenly hopeful ones of the people I was speaking to, "But, how about we go on thinking positive, yeah? We have enough pessimistic people here, one of them being me, but, this thing, this war, isn't just about me. It involves everyone. I understand how much we're frightened by the Volturi's display of strength and we should keep that in mind.

"One mistake, and everybody dies. If the old war was about hunters versus hunters, this war, obviously enough, is about the Volturi versus _us_," I made the universal gesture of spreading my hands wide, "And we have no idea who has the upper hand now. I have no idea how Aro has risen from the dead. As far as I know, a human sacrifice was involved, " There were shocked gasps and revolted growls, "The girl, named Bree, had powers beyond anything I've ever seen. And that's probably the reason why Aro was brought back to life, in that gruesome way.

"I believe that I don't speak for myself. I want to fight, and, as long as Alia is not here, I shall lead us. I'm asking you, my ainaak, my fighters, to stand beside me in this war. I ask you for your help, vampires and werewolves, and I ask for your cooperation together, if you are to indeed, fight with me. I ask you, half beings and shape shifters to imbue us with your incredible strength.

"Lastly, I ask everyone for one thing: Please, whatever you do, when it is obvious we are losing, don't give up. We keep fighting and fighting until the last one standing dies. Can all of you grant me that? To kill yourselves for this fight of our lives?"

Silence. No one dared to breathe. My heart galloped in my chest, constricting against the fear.

And then, cheering erupted.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted, doing a little dance while Rosalie looked on, flabbergasted at her husband's behavior. Jasper and Alice laughed at them and Carlisle and Esme played with the little boy. They looked so happy and I was just unwilling to look away but I had to, because there were louder cheering towards my left. the werewolves were going crazy and the vampires looked disgusted at them, but their lips all pulled up in a small smile. This made me hope things might turn up to be better than I had expected.

I turned to look at Edward and Jacob, hoping their reaction would be the same as the rest of their kind.

I was so wrong.

They glared at each other hatefully, their eyes never looking away from each other. They seemed to be communicating silently. Edward's lips would move so fast that I could not hear what he said or his face would move in silent gestures. Jacob was obviously conversing to him via his thoughts. I was about to interrupt them, worried that in the next moment, they would be rolling over each other with wild punches, but then Edward declared in a rather soft but still loud voice, "A truce it is, then." Jacob nodded and tore his eyes viciously away from Edward's.

The both of them struck out their hands in front of each other's faces and they shook it in one solid pump. Then they let go and the both of them turned around only to find me looking at them in curiosity. "Oh, hey Bella!" Jacob said enthusiastically. "That was some awesome speech!" I snorted.

"Yeah right, Jake. And that was such a nice lie." I retorted, angry that they were keeping secrets from me.

"What? It's true!"

I sighed and turned to Edward, "Edward, you better tell me now what you and Jake are keeping from me otherwise I'll have to force it out of you later."

"It's nothing, love. Really. You shouldn't involve yourself in this, you've got enough on your mind. And also, I would to know _exactly _how you are going to force me to tell you." He grinned a smug smile. Usually, he would wrap his arms around my waist and pull me towards him, but he didn't and he was grinning tauntingly at me.

"Simple. Just by doing this." I strode forward to him and stroked his arm. He shivered but he didn't say a word. "Still not telling you." He breathed.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his neck seductively, nipping at the area between his collarbone and nape of the neck. He shuddered more violently and groaned out. Aha! _This _was Edward's sensitive spot! Perfect! I could now use this to taunt him! I laughed silently at him and his icy skin seemed to warm slightly.

"And now?" I asked him through my nipping.

"Nope." He moaned and untangled myself from him. I pouted at him and he grinned back. "Bastard."

"Love."

I sighed and grinned slightly at him, the magic word breaking through my resolve. "Well, Bella, aren't you gonna force it out of me too? The blood- I mean, _Edward, _isn't the only one who is in on it, you know." Anyone could hear the hope in Jake's voice.

"In your dreams, Jake." And I turned to walk away from them, the _bastards._

But, what, exactly, is big enough that Edward would keep it from me?

I intended to find out, but after I took care of my rumbling tummy first.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella walk away, my hands immediately missed her, and reached out as if to grab her back to me, but I forced them back to my sides.

The truce, I reminded myself.

_Damn, I wished I was in your place just now. I would have never resisted Bella. I would have... _The do- I mean, _Jacob, _thought. I growled at him when his little fantasies got a little offhand. "Shut up, Jacob. Remember, the truce." I told him and he nodded, suddenly serious.

I sighed.

The truce would last until the war ended. I knew it was going to be long, but once it was over, I could go back irritating the do- I mean, Jacob, and not having to control myself around Bella as much as I had to now. Jacob and I have agreed to settle our... Um... differences, for now. Bella could not get distracted and she needed her focus on more disturbing matters than this inconsequential little thing. Jacob and I would have to control ourselves around each other as well as around Bella.

When we were in the same room, I could not rub it in his face that Bella was mine and Jacob, in return, would not do anything beyond speaking and holding her hand or hugging her. Kissing her on the forehead, that I could not allow. After all, Bella was, after all, _mine._

I felt so mean towards her. I felt as if the guilt was clawing at my cold, stone physique. Keeping secrets from Bella was hard. Very hard indeed. Our relationship had always been about honesty, and now I was breaking that by keeping a secret from her.

And I hated myself for it.

_I hate you. I despise you! _The beast inside of me yelled in indignation for keeping secrets from my Bella. The beats's yelling stopped short when I reveled in the thought of Bella.

I wanted to go to her now. I needed to go to her now. The beast agreed with me, but the more rational and right part of my brain told me that it was munch more better if I did not trouble Bella anymore further. I would have to sacrifice my time with her so that she could train more. the beast roared in fury while I tried to regain my posture. I had crumpled up in the pain of not being with Bella.

I sighed and Jacob Black tentatively held out his hand to help me stand.

"Hey... Err... I know it's gonna be real hard for you, but just think that Bella needs this okay? She needs us to stop bickering and start fighting. Then at the end of this we can continue annoying each other until one of us cracks. How about it?" He said quietly.

"You know, Jacob, if you were not planning to steal away the soul of my existence, I would actually like you." I said, taking his hand and pulling myself up.

"You know, Edward, if only you weren't such a bad smelling leech and if you didn't have the one girl I want to be with, I would actually be your friend."

I grinned at him as he withdrew his hand.

"The truce?" I asked.

"The truce." He nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Bellaangel383 and DizzyIzzyCullen for reviewing my previous chapter. To DizzyIzzyCullen: Well… it would be unfair to spoiler you right? Read and you'll find out how Bella's reaction will be. You might be surprised… I think. :P Reviews, pleaseeeeee! **

**Well, let's get on with the story!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Edward's POV

It's been days since the truce.

For me, it felt as though it was years. Over dramatic, you say? Well, you can't blame me.

I watched as Bella strode into a clearing bearing hundreds of hunters. It was training time. She did an excellent job of taking care of the Headquarters. I was so proud of her, though I told her that several times. She laughed at me and said that I sounded like her father. I shuddered at that, thanking the good lord I really _wasn't _her father. Bella was now speaking to them, making hand gestures that seemed as though she was pulling something out of the air.

A huge gust of wind erupted then, spun into a small whirlwind that looked fierce enough to rip out an entire tree. The hunters Bella was teaching spaced out and tried to copy Bella. Some got it, some didn't. Bella congratulated the ones who got it and told the ones who didn't to keep trying. Bella did her whirlwind gesture again, this time more slowly, and they tried again.

"Cullen! Listen up!"

I snapped back my attention to my very own 'coach'.

Jasper glared reproachfully at me. "Yes, sir!" I shouted.

Jasper was appointed as the vampires' trainer. Bella said he was the most skilled in combat, considering his background. Of course, there were protests. Many vampires doubted Jasper and twice as more were apprehensive about his expertise.

But Bella, solidifying her resolve when everyone started complaining, stayed with her decision, refusing to meet the angry eyes of the vampires. However, Bella was frightened of what the vampires reaction might be towards the Volturi. All of them boasts of fighting alongside her but Bella was doubtful. She was scared that the minute my kind sees the Volturi, we would go back to kissing their butts. That was how Bella put it anyway.

Jasper beckoned me to come to him. I warily walked towards him, keeping track of his suddenly controlled thoughts.

"Cullen, you're going to duel with me today. No buts. And we shall not end this duel until one of us gets the upper hand. Understood?" Jasper barked. "Yes, sir." I responded, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

We faced each other and slowly started stalking one another in a slow circle. We were both fairly even. Given my mind-reading and combat skills I've learned to pick up ages ago, and Jasper's ability to change my mood as well as his experience, would make the battlefield look too even. I concentrated on his thoughts, ready to dodge him when he did the first lunge. The vampires were watching us, placing bets.

"My bets on Edward. Mind-reading's a big advantage." Someone from the back of the group said in a whisper.

"Jasper." Another said.

"Edward."

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"Jasper."

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"Jasper."

"Edward."

And it went on and on and on.

Jasper was closing in on me now, his eyes narrowed and mind trying to be as close as instinctive as he could get. I knew better.

I did the first lunge, throwing the both of us down. I ended up straddling him, locking his arms at his sides like how he told us to and bent my neck so that my teeth was an inch away from his neck. I forgot about his legs and he used that to kick me off. I was expecting it though, so I dodged it, ending up at his side once again, he got hold of me and I was trapped. His teeth came closer to my neck and I saw a gleam in his eyes which he wore whenever the winner of the duel was certain. We had duels like this before, but never had he been this serious. It was always some sort of game, but now, it felt like _the real thing._

_To the left, _his thoughts screamed out. I whirled, surprising him, and ripped his arm away from the left side of my body. Using his trapped arm and all of my strength I turned his arm a full three-sixty resulting to Jasper turning as well. He dropped to the floor, then sprang back up, ready to lunge again. I slammed into him, giving him a sharp uppercut before landing a sidekick. I lunged at him again grabbing his arms and placing them above his head. Then I landed a kick at his struggling legs and knelt on them, despite how gruesome it seemed.

He now had no place to move.

I bared my teeth at him before placing them _very _close to his neck.

Cheering.

"I told you!" People who won the bet yelled out elatedly. It was a rare display of happiness for vampires. We usually preferred to go to a dark corner and brood.

I let go of Jasper and helped him out. "Damn, I wasn't expecting that..." Jasper seemed at a lost of words. I was about to reply to him when the group of people who won the bet grabbed me and congratulated me, patting me on the back, shouting compliments in my ear and the most disorienting part was the fact that they treated me with the respect they never showed Jasper. I started feeling bad for Jasper.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

I turned and melted. Standing there was my Bella, who was face was matted with sweat and clothes stuck to her skin, emphasizing how sexy she looked. I groaned out silently. She was going to be the death of me. The males of the group started ogling at her and I felt defensive. I was about to snatch her up in my arms and kissed her in front of them, warning them that she was mine. I was glad they knew how strong I was, then they'd know better than to go after my love.

_The truce,_ I thought,

Then I cursed.

Damn it all.

Bella grinned at me before turning to the vampires. "I ask again, what's happening here?"

"Nothing, Master Bella. We were just... watching a duel and placing bets." A male vampire named Vladimir replied quietly, all sense of happiness gone, replaced by the same seriousness we molded ever since the start of our immortality. Bella raised an eyebrow. "You people enjoy bets?"

"Yes, ma'am." Vladimir said quietly, looking down at the ground, unwilling to look at Bella, afraid he would lose control. He too, among many others, harbored feeling for my Bella. However, considering the display of strength that I showed my kind earlier, Vladimir was frightened of what might happen to him if he chose to pursue what was mine. Instantly, I felt chagrin. I made Bella sound like a piece of property, and the beast inside of me reprimanded me, scolding me a list of vulgarities I would never use to describe people. I was too gentlemanly for that, or, so they say.

"Oh... Um... Well, you don't actually have to call me 'ma'am'. It makes me feel so dang old. And also, unless you _really _want a fight with me, please do _not _call me 'master'. Call me Bella instead, how about that yeah?" Bella asked.

"Yes, um, Bella." Vladimir replied, still keeping his eyes on the ground.

Bella turned to me and instantly grinned. I automatically responded to her smile.

"So, who's were this people betting for?" She asked me, eyes not really interested. She was focusing on my lips and I did not have think hard to know what she wanted.

"Me." I replied, grinning at her widely. Her heartbeats, which were, at first, fast, now stopped cold.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her urgently, anxiety colouring my tone.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" She screamed and whacked me on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I shouted back, unable to keep the shock and pain hidden. I rubbed my head fervently. She really _did _know how to hit a vampire.

Bella did not answer but looked down at her hand which she used to hit me. She was clutching it to her chest and I knew then that I had hurt her with me hard stone physique. I cursed myself to an eternity of hell.

_Bella's injuries first before your, _the beast inside of me purred.

_Well, what do the humans nowadays use? Is it 'like, duh'? Well then, like, duh! _I retorted hotly at the beast.

I walked slowly towards her, carefully gauging her expression, before tentatively holding out my hand towards her. She lifted her head up to look inside my eyes. I got lost in her chocolate brown ones. It felt as though I was swimming in a depthless pool, with no indication of any shore coming into view, and I was swimming in warm, sweet and heavenly water. I was swimming, and swimming, and swimming, into an eternity of depth. I would never get used to her divine eyes.

Bella distracted me by placing her injured hand into mine and I scrutinized it thoroughly, not wanting to leave anything behind. There appeared to be no broken bones yet I could not stand straight, lost in my rigid form. There appeared to be no bruise or anything out of the norm for her hand but I was dying to let me battle myself.

I kissed her knuckles gently, smirking against her suddenly heated skin. "Am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Nope." She breathed, taking her hand away from mine gently.

"Then I shall have to apologize more profusely. Love, I am very, very sorry for hurting you. I promise, no, I _swear _to never-" Bella interrupted me.

"Edward, don't say sorry, _this," _She raised her injured hand, "Is _my _fault, not yours."

"Bella, but-" She interrupted me again.

"I _said, _this is _my _fault. Not yours. If I hadn't overreacted, I would have not attained any injury. The only fault that you have is that your head was really, really hard. So stop taking all the blame. Understood?" She said hotly.

I teased her by giving her a soldier's salute and braked out, "Yes, ma'am!"

She grinned widely at me and I had to grin back. Then she wrapped her tiny arms around my stone physique and buried her face in my chest, like she always did. I instinctively responded by wrapping my arms around her waist and clutching her to me, breathing in her floral scent which was _Bella._

It had been awhile since we last embraced like this.

We were always busy, Bella and I. She had to teach those youngsters how to fight and those who already _knew _how to fight the different techniques to use their powers. I, on the other hand, had training with Jasper alongside the rest of my kind who were in the Headquarters. The training for us vampires were brutal. It lasted the whole day.

Of course, Jasper gave us hunting time as well.

The only time that Bella and I would see each other was in the night. We shared one bedroom, and you would think I would spend the entire making Bella truly mine, but, as much as I wanted to do that, Bella was always exhausted from the days' work. The minute she stepped out of the bathroom, she would sag to the floor, her wet hair clinging to her beautiful face while her nightgown fluttered around her.

I took pictures of her whenever she did that. It would give me something to tease her with in the future, when the war ends.

But when, exactly, was the war going to _be _over?

I sighed and buried my face into Bella's soft hair.

_Hey leech! Stopped cuddling with Bella! Remember the truce? That's right. Now let her go, _Jacob shouted in my head. He was somewhere nearby, watching me and Bella embrace with bitterness.

I growled.

Bella stirred. "What's wrong?" She asked, worry colouring her heartbreaking face. "Nothing." I sighed, taking her injured hand and kissing it, before letting her go. "I, erm, I need to go back to my training. Jasper thinks I not as strong as I should be and you're hunters are awaiting your return. Go, love. I'll see you in the night, sweetheart." Anyone could hear the sadness in my voice.

Bella's eyes narrowed but she nodded.

Then she tackled me and kissed me fiercely before whispering in my ear, "No more bets."

Then she left me and stalked over to where her hunters were.

Jacob was screaming a list of profanities in my head. "No, it isn't a breach. The truce only says that it's over when I decide to rub it in you pitiful face that Bella's mine or when you decide to kiss her on her forehead or lips. But this time, it was _Bella _who was rubbing it in _your _face that I am hers, not the other way around." I murmured, loud enough for the dog to hear. Jacob paused for a moment, before continuing screaming vulgarities at me. I knew for one that I would _never _use those words to describe people.

I turned away from him and saw Jasper looking up at the cloudy sky. _How am I going to get this people to listen to me? During the duel, they were more alive than I have ever seen before. But using bets to grab their attention is not such a good idea. Waste of time, waste of money. And Alice would never speak to me ever again, she hates betting. But then again, betting **is **a good idea. What should I do?_

I surprised Jasper by breaking his reverie. "You know, Jazz, during the duel, the other vampires were actually contemplating the moves that you taught them. Most of them were watching us, branding the moves we were using during the duel into their minds, for future use. They were actually looking at you, at your fluid movements, studying them, keeping them in mind. They're actually interested in your lessons, jazz, it's just that you are a very, very, boring teacher."

Jasper mock punched me in my stomach but I did not dodge it, for the sake of the bond we shared.

"So how am I going to catch their attention?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. How _are _you going to catch their attention?"

Bella's POV

It was killing me.

I ran towards the bathroom, willing myself to keep it together. I was having trouble with keeping the Headquarters together but I had even more trouble keeping _myself _together. Edward was barely speaking to me. We hardly ever saw each other at night and despite me wanting to do more than just sleeping, Edward just made me sleep, not disturbing me at all. It had been weeks since we last kissed. I had a naggy suspicion that it had something to do with Jacob.

Jacob.

Another problem I faced.

I wanted to smack that irritating bonehead. He was always around whenever Edward and I would _finally _have some time together, alone. And thanks to him, Edward had to control himself, unlike last time, when I created my very own shade of red. It was annoying to the point that it was no longer annoyance, but anger. Anger at Jacob for ruining my relationship with Edward, anger at Edward for listening to Jacob, anger at myself for being cowardly enough to not ask them point out.

It was night now.

Edward would be coming back soon and I had already told my hunters I would see them at noon tomorrow. I needed a break. A much needed break and Edward was the solution to my stress.

I would force Edward to tell me what was going on. I _needed _to know what was going on.

Why, you ask? Because there was a small rift which expanded into an abyss so deep you couldn't see the ending anymore. The abyss was between Edward and myself. I did not dare tell him this, feeling as though he might want to bring it up himself, but now I could no longer take it. Like I said, it was killing me.

The door to me and Edward's bedroom opened, but as I heard a rough and husky voice whisper, "Bella?" I knew it was not my Edward. It was that damn werewolf, Jacob. I used to think of Jacob as my friend. But now, I thought of him as someone who would not leave me alone. I hated it, it was second to the feeling of hating the abyss between Edward and I.

But being the polite person that I was, I shouted through the stream of water that was running down my back, "Yeah? Jake, is that you?"

"Yeah, um, if this is the wrong time, I'd rather go bac-"

I opened the door of the bathroom, clad in my nightgown and watched as Jacob took a deep, unsteady breath.

"I just needed to talk to you." He breathed, looking deep down into my eyes. Unlike Edward, whose eyes i would always get lost into, Jacob's black obsidian eyes were not hard to get out of.

"Shoot." I said, ruffling my fingers through my wet hair. Jacob reached over and pulled my hands towards him.

"Er, Jake, I don't think-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Bella, I'm in love with you." He spoke with feeling. He was still looking in my eyes and I was pretty sure that he was hurt when he saw my eyes harden. "Jacob, if you're thinking I'm going to say 'I love you too' back at you, you're dead wrong. Jake, as much as you mean to me, I won't ever love you or anyone else besides Edward, that way. I'm sorry, but I just-" He interrupted me again.

"Don't Bella. Don't!" He said, clutching my hand more tightly. "OW! Jake let me go!" Then Jake pressed his wet and warm lips against my unyielding ones.

Just then, the door slammed opened. Edward burst into the room, ripped off Jacob's hands and pushed me back against the wall.

"Truce over. Leave." Edward spat. The look on his face was beyond hate. It was _loathe. _To the fullest. He looked like a real vampire.

Jacob's brothers, who were came in with Edward pulled Jacob away from me.

And it was over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Whoaa! 23 reviews! I'm amazed! Thank you, thank you, thank you to Bellaangel383 and DizzyIzzyCullen for reviewing Chapter 11! I really appreciate it, like, seriously! Reviews! :D**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

I watched as Jacob struggled his way through the door before Sam slammed it shut. This would definitely be the topic of gossip the next day. I turned to stare at Edward, whose eyes were diverted carefully away from my line of sight and whose face was turning upwards, so that I would not see his expression. From the way his lips were set, I knew he was in a dark mood. I pulled my nightgown tighter around me and moved on to the bed, where I curled up in the center.

I did not see when Edward had decided to leave the room, but when I looked up, he was gone.

And just like that, I was crying.

I cursed Jacob to _hell. _I wanted to scream and shout at him or to beat him up and reduce him to nothingness, but that was impossible. Sam already had Jacob under his control. He probably had Jake cooling down before he gave him some sort of lecture. I wanted Jacob to have more than that. I wanted him to get hurt. To feel at least one pinch of the pain I was feeling now.

He ruined me and Edward.

I _loathed _him.

The hot tears keep coming and they were staining my pillow. Edward would surely notice it when he came back.

_If _he came back.

_No! Edward will come back. Learn to trust him, Bella! You know he loves you! _My heart seemed to scold me. I very badly wanted to listen to it, to embrace the warmth it was leaking out from my soul. But I couldn't. I just kept crying and crying, making me feel so damn _horrible. _I wrapped my arms around myself, trying, however futilely, to preserve some warmth, but all I felt was cold and bitterness.

The door creaked open.

Then cold and strong arms wrapped around my shivering, hot ones. Edward buried his face in my hair and I could feel him shaking. He too, was sobbing, though there were no tears. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." He chided. I turned around and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his honey, lilac and sun perfume that was only _Edward._ He clutched me tightly to his chest, leaving just a tiny space for me to breathe.

I laid in Edward's arms, just crying my heart out.

It was daybreak now. The tears had finally come to an end. Tentatively, I looked up to see Edward's face, set in a mask of nothing. Just a plain face, no emotions. Just a face of near boredom. This face frightened me. I did not know what he was thinking. did he see how weak I was? Did he see how much I hated the abyss sprung up between us? Did he see how much I needed him?

He gave nothing away.

I groaned out, frustrated, and pushed myself away from him, only to get pulled back into his arms once again.

"Where are you going, love?" He asked me, voice bleak and hateful.

"Shower." I replied, deciding to cut my noontime schedule and do the training at the same time like all the other days.

"No." Edward's teeth clenched together. I tried to look up, to look into his eyes, but my head was stuck firmly in his chest, unable to move due to Edward pining me down. "Why?" I whispered, fearing the tone of his voice.

"Love, I just... I needed to tell you something. You do know that the dog and I were doing a little, um, truce right?" I nodded.

"Bella, that truce... it was about me and him, controlling ourselves around you. As long as I did not kiss, hug or hold hands with you in front of him, or as long as he did not kiss you, we would be on equal sides. At first, I feared you would only be angry at me for falling into the dog's trap when he obviously wasn't going to play by the rules of the truce but I know I did more than anger you. I _hurt _you Bella. _Hurt _you. And I will never forgive myself for that.

"I've always wanted to myself, love. I could not stand it without you. But the truce, it made me think of how _you _might actually feel about _me. _Did you really love me as who I am? Or did you love me for _what _I am? Endlessly, I asked myself those questions. Bella, I am very sorry for making you fell this way. If only... if only I could take it back in time, during the almost accident, and let you be. Let myself ponder about what you are instead of going after you and forcing myself upon you.

"Bella, you don't know how _revolted _I feel for myself. You don't know how much I would love to kill myself for making you feel so... so horrible." He finally ended. More tears sprang up and I felt myself shaking.

He did not know, then, how much I _wanted, _how much I _needed _and how much I _loved _him. He did not know that, no matter what he did, I would always love him, for better or for worst.

I had to voice out my feelings for him.

"Edward, you're wrong. I love you for the both reasons you gave me. I love you for the man that you are and I love you even more for what you have chosen to become. Before you, my life was meaningless. It felt as thought it was a matter of time before I gave up hope of living the way that I live now, and go back to the Society, go back to the bloody battles, the gruesome fights and the endless hate.

"But the minute I saw you in that Biology lesson, sitting down there, playing with your pencil, looking up only when the teacher made me sit with you, I _knew _that I was already yours from the beginning. I knew that there was no going back. The first touch, Edward, I felt _something _that was happening inside of me. I thought it was just my imagination, but in truth, you were already working your magic through me, making me change before I even realized it.

"And when we fought against the group that were heading to the South, that was the time that I realize exactly how much you and your family mean to me. I did not take those winds for nothing. I took them for _you. _I could not afford for you to die, I would never allow that. I'm too selfish, too needy to lose you.

"When I was in the Intersection, all I thought about was you. You were the last thought, the last face I saw in my mind, when I stepped into the portal to the Intersection. You cannot imagine how I ecstatic I was to hear that I was coming back, back to you, to the very core of my entire existence.

"But when I saw you, happy with the love of another person, it felt as though I had died again." Edward flinched, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around me.

"And then when I realized that you did not truly love Lyka, but love _me, _me, who killed millions of the innocent in your kind. Me, who was so deceptive I made the most evil person look like mickey mouse, me, killed a hunter in front of you mercilessly, Edward, I was more than pleased. I was happy beyond happy. The kiss we shared after our long absence from one another, that is branded inside my memory for the rest of my eternity. _Our _eternity.

"Edward can you see me, just for one second. Can you see how much you mean to me?" I asked him, finishing my speech, flustered that he seemed to scrutinize me with far away eyes. Eyes that I would never, in my whole existence, ever live without.

"Yes. I can see that," He muttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward let me go and kissed me.

It was one of those kisses you would never forget. It made my top kiss of all time. His lips seemed to be shouting words, words I could not comprehend, for I was too caught up to where his hands were moving, up and down my spine, across my waist and upwards to my hair, where they tangled up in my locks, lost in them.

I too, made my own way to his hair, tangling them in the messy chaos of his beautiful, silky, bronze hair. I never felt anything that compared to it. It was like silk, to the fullest. It smelled of his natural scent, which always made my mouth water.

For the second time in my whole existence, Edward's tongue traced my lips, asking permission.

I allowed him in, eager to taste him.

And when I did..._ heaven. _No other words could describe his taste.

Time held no meaning to our kiss. We grew hungrier and hungrier, hands going all over the place, into places no one ever touched me before.

And I seemed insatiable. With every kiss, I wanted more from him. More, more, more. I want, I want, I want.

Edward did not complain though.

Eventually, the kisses turned less hungry and more loving. Something inside of me wanted it to be more, but I did not dare, not wanting to push him any further than it was. Then, abruptly, he stopped kissing me. My lips burned without the feel of his and I knew how _red _I was now. I made a new shade of red. I seemed to be making a whole collection of them.

"Bella." Edward said, gasping actually, but he said it in a way that grabbed my attention, making me sense a seriousness in the air.

"Bella, I see it. I see how much I mean to you. But do you see how much _you _mean to me?" He asked, his eyes suddenly burning more than I have ever seen.

If eyes could speak, his was saying a thousand different words, all telling me of how much I meant to him, of what I did to him, that he would do anything to make me happy, even leave me, just to make me happy. It spoke of how much he had hurt because of me, because of my rash decisions for the two of us, but it also spoke of how much he accpeted them, knowing we would always get it together in the end, it spoke of how much he needed me, of how much I made him _want _me.

Like I said, his eyes spoke a thousand words, words that cannot be put into a single line of memory, but placed into billions of it.

I melted, Edward got hold of me and gently kissed me on the forehead.

"Do you see?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Edward. I see." I replied, just as quiet.

Then he pulled the both of us into a sitting position, leaned over the bottom of the mattress, pulled out something and before I knew it, there he was, kneeling on one knee, grabbing my hand and using the ferocity of his eyes to burn into mine as he began a speech. I was still out of breath, still unable to breathe properly, but I managed a small little, chocked gasp.

"Isabella Marie Gordon Swan, I _swear _beyond anything that I have ever felt, that I will never ever let you down, to never ever lose faith and trust in you. I _swear, _my love, that I will never let anything or anyone come in between us. Isabella Marie Gordon Swan, I _swear _to love you every single day of forever. To love you without fear, to love you with all that I have, my nonexistent soul, unbeating heart, everything is for you.

"Isabella Marie Gordon Swan, will you marry me?" He finished, his beautiful topaz eyes burning into mine, seeing straight into my soul.

"I would say yes except for the fact that you _do _have a soul and, though you may not have an unbeating heart, you _do _indeed, have one. Otherwise, how can you bear the love I have for you?" I teased, though, secretly, I was pleased.

"Alright, I shall repeat what I-" I cut him off.

"No need to waste your breath, Edward. That was some long speech."

"It wasn't as long as the speech you gave me about how I meant to you."

"Well, if you put at it that way, do you need me to repeat the speech again? This time, let's time it."

"No, I don't think that would be advisable."

"Okay, fine, let's time _your _speech then."

"Fine."

"Fine. I'll go get the stopwatch."

"_Bella." _He complained.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me or not?" He demanded, obviously frustrated and confused about my answer.

There was silence. I wanted to tease him, but there was a great part of me who wanted to scream at him, "YES!"

I wanted to say gooey things to him. Mushy, overly romantic words threatened to overpower me. But I held back, managing a single, "Yes, Edward. Of course I'll marry you-"

He picked me up then, spinning me around and around. I started to get dizzy through the happiness that overwhelmed me and him, sensing that, placed me on the ground.

The he opened a small black box and sitting there, was the one ring that I would forever cherish.

"It was my mother's, love." He breathed.

The ring was simple, just an oval of sparkling diamonds and a silver band. But it wasn't the outer appearance that took my breath away. It was the promise of a new life, of new hopes and dreams , that the ring brought along with it.

Who could refuse not picking up the ring and forcing it upon your finger. Certainly, I did not.

The ring fit perfectly into my finger, it stood out against my pale skin, it's diamonds sparkling into the sunlight, throwing rainbows everywhere. I loved it. I loved the ring. Most of all, I loved the fact that I was going to _really _be Edward's forever and vice versa.

I looked up into Edward's shining gold eyes and grinned hugely. "You like this, don't you?"

"Of course I do? Which man wouldn't like seeing his future wife gloating over her wedding ring?" He asked.

"Some do. Those in the arranged marriage. And also, those who are sad to see their single days leave them. You still have a chance you know, you still can use that charm of yours and seduce as much women as you want." I laughed, feeling buoyant.

"That is, _if _the women are still alive for me to seduce them." He retorted lovingly, winking in a silly way that made me laughed louder.

Edward's POV

Bella was going to be my _wife. _

I was definitely excited. Alice had rushed to Bella the first thing in the morning, begging her to let her do her wedding. Bella, with much hesitation, agreed, making sure Alice got a few rules before she went ahead and spoiled our wedding.

Not that I didn't trust her, I just didn't like the fact that Alice seemed apprehensive about Bella's wedding planning skills.

My family had already congratulated me and Bella. It was my hunting time now. I was elated, everyone noticed a lift in my attitude. Jasper let the vampires have a day off, in hopes that some might notice that he wasn't always serious, and they did. All of them, in fact, started kissing the ground that Jasper walked on. He had begun to use the new method of teaching. It worked magnificently, making everyone oddly happy, absorbing every single word he said and applying it to their duels, which, as Jasper put it, boost their improvement.

Everything seemed of order. Everyone was enthusiastic, no one thought of losing the war. All of them were hell bent on winning the war and Bella, shocked by the sudden lift in the atmosphere, trained everyone more than she had ever trained before, or so she says.

Bella also wore her ring proudly on her her left hand. The first day, everyone asked her what the ring was for and she would get this proud look on her eyes. _"I'm getting married to Edward." _She said, her chest puffing up a little.

It made her look so cute that I had trouble not pinching her cheek.

A sharp movement caught my eye. I whirled around to see a mountain lion, tensed and ready to lunge at me. If only he knew, I thought.

Before he moved a muscle, he was in my arms and I was draining blood from him. It soothed the thirst a little, the warm, fresh blood filling my mouth felt refreshing, as though I had been exhausted and I had gotten a large glass of cold water. When I was done, I felt warmer than before, as always.

After going after another lion, I decided to head home.

And someone, with arms like constricting boas, wrapped around my arms. "Hey!-" I shouted only to be gagged. Someone bound my hands behind in a vice-like grip, forcing them in place before putting ropes. Really strong ones. I was shocked. This kind of ropes was exactly the type that was strong enough to bound a vampire. I began struggling, seeing Bella's furious face in my mind.

I was so dead. Bella would kill me if I ever got back to the Headquarters.

I knew, however obvious, that I was being kidnapped.

Why did I not see it coming?

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You're such a fool to be hunting alone."

That voice.

It was Aro.

Bella's POV

"Where is he? Did you see him? Emmett!" I screamed at Jasper, just as Emmett came back form the woods, holding Edward's polo shirt, which he wore earlier today. I snatched Edward's shirt form Emmett's outstretched hand and patted at it's pockets, hoping to find a trace of _something._

Edward had gone missing from his hunting. I knew it the minute I started feeling nauseated and horrible. I always seemed to sense bad things happening and this thing was the worst that ever happened to me.

My love was gone and I was frightened, worried, pained, sad and angry. I wanted, no, _needed, _to know where he was. My heart was crashing in my chest, I feared of what might happen to him. I was fidgeting, my hands twisting, my fingers playing with my ring.

You see, I had already _warned _him not to hunt alone. And what did he do? He left anyway, not thinking of how I might react to it.

Now I was freaking out, fully.

Then, _jackpot! _The feeling in the pit of my stomach did not go away, instead, it worsened.

My fingers came across a small slip of paper, folded into half, and written on the first half was, _Isabella._

Only two people called me by the name Isabella. Edmian, Edward's older brother, and Aro. A really bad feeling struck me then and my stomach, balancing on the brink of my waist, seeme dto dropped straight through the ground, into some unknown place beneath the Earth.

What did he do to my Edward?

I opened up the paper, and written there was only three words, in perfect script:

_We've got him. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: A very, very, very BIG thank you to snoopykid and DizzyIzzyCullen for reviewing Chapter 12! Twenty five reviews, people! That's A LOT, in my opinion :P To snoopykid: Well, you are correct. Bella will turn vicious looking for Edward. But there's a slight twist, you might be quite surprised. To DizzyIzzyCullen: Yeah, that's exactly what I thought Edward was: stupid. Even _I_ thinks he is stupid for doing what he did. **

**To everyone else: I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS STORY ^^,, Reviews~**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

Rage.

White hot fury.

Burning.

That was how I reacted. I did a clean sweep of the forest of which Edward hunted in, taking note when his scent started to fade, and where someone else's, probably Aro, started. There seemed to be struggling. I was proud of him. At least he fought back. I smiled through my mask of anger, but it felt like a grimace. I bent down and picked up another one of his clothes, which seemed to be from his pants. I choked back a growl. I looked for any sign of anything, but there was none. Though it was just a piece of clothing, it _was _still something that Edward wore. So I placed it in my pocket.

Honestly, I felt like CSI. Except I wasn't looking at dead bodies. I was looking at traces leading towards nothing.

Then, just when I nearly succumbed to my fury, I found something. _Bingo! _My head seemed to shout.

There, heading towards the south-west, just fifteen miles east of the Headquarters, was a scent. An unmistakable scent. Edward's scent lingered along this much stronger scent. But who, exactly, was stupid enough to leave their scent? With not even a single cover-up scent, the answer to my own question was easy.

It wasn't like it was a complicated math problem.

And I knew _exactly _who the scent belonged to: Lyka.

So she had helped with kidnapping her ex-boyfriend eh? Well, it was time for payback. And she was going to be _hurt _so bad.

I opened up my mind link. _Ari, get the Cullen's and the rest of the group. Bring a few werewolves as well. I've found a scent that might lead to where Edward is._

_Yes, Master. The coordinates of where you are now? _She asked, keeping her sentences short while she got the Cullens and explained the situation to them. They seemed to be thrilled and a little frightened at the news, but nevertheless, they were ready. Then she got my ainaak ready, telling them to open their mind link.

_Master, the coordinates?_

Oh, right.

_It's just fifteen miles east of the Headquarters, then when you reach there, there's a scent due south-west. It's Lyka's. _I felt my ainaak's minds' merge with mine and they were infuriated.

_How dare she? Damn her! I swear, when I reach her, I will be the one to kill her! _It was Maci. She used to be Lyka's best friend. Now, she had more or less regretted her decision to have spilled all her secrets to her. Basically, Maci _hated _Lyka now. I embraced the fact that I was not alone.

_You are not alone in everything you do, Master. We will always stand by you, _Ari thought fiercely. She was chorused by the rest of the group.

_Are you there yet? _I asked, wanting to distract them.

_Nearly. Give or take a few miles, _Ari informed me.

I sighed and leaned against a tree. The scent lead underground. Eerie, but it was exactly what I would do if I were to kidnap Edward. Of course, I would kidnap Edward for a completely different reason.

"Master Bella." Ari greeted me as she came into view.

"Ari."

"I smell her." She was revolted, obviously she loathed the idea of going after somebody she'd rather not see but kill.

"So do I."

She took one look at my face and instantly she regretted it.

There was only one word that described how I looked like: Zombie. Except the difference was that I looked perfectly fine, no bones or meat sticking out, no eyes pooping out of their sockets and I was not going after human brains. I was _hunting_ after Lyka's heart. I _wanted _and _needed_ her dead, for taking away my Edward. I would get to Aro later, crack his marble skin, the same skin that Edward had, and I would rip of his limbs slowly, tearing him apart until he had nothing, _nothing _at all.

Fury once again reigned in my heart and mind. There was no stopping me from getting what I wanted. I would see to Lyka's and Aro's death to myself, no matter how many people I brought down with me. Today, I _will _kill Aro and Lyka. I will torture them then kill them. I will absolutely make them feel _pain_. There was no denying it now. I was _bloodthirsty. _

Compared to a newborn vampire with no control over his blood lust, I was definitely worst than that. I wanted to see Lyka's blood spilling out as I sliced through her, working my way through her heart. And though there would be no blood for Aro, there would be screams and pleadings from him.

And I would just grin evilly at them.

This thought was gruesome. It frightened my hunter group, who was listening to my thoughts. Now they knew how I felt. They would let me kill Lyka and Aro by myself, with no help from them. They could take care of the others, the guards, and they would be contented with that. They did not want to be near me when I was that uncontrolled.

This had happened before. When I had first mastered my power, I went hunting for vampires. Killing them savagely, ignoring the concern from my hunter group. I was blinded by fury, hate and revenge. That was the time when I was truly a hunter. One who killed because we wanted to kill.

And I could not deny that no longer. I _am _a hunter. And I happened to be getting my revenge very soon. It was happening again, I was returning to my former self. This used to scare me, to make me think of how deadly and dangerous I was back then but I was not scared now. I embraced the monster within me, letting it overcome me with it's love for killing. I felt my covenant grow back.

I grinned an evil smile. One of pure evil, of pure hate. I would be wearing this smile when I killed Aro and Lyka.

Gruesome thoughts indeed.

The Cullens arrived, sensing the scent as they bounding through the trees.

"Underground?" Carlisle asked, looking at me. You could detect a slight anger to his tone. He too, wanted to hurt Aro for taking his son.

I nodded, just a sharp jerk of the chin was all.

Carlisle breathed in again.

"It's heading towards south-west. Shall we start digging?" He asked.

I nearly laughed aloud.

"What are we hunters for, Carlisle?" I questioned him. He looked confused.

Then I stood up straight, marched to where the scent lead to the underground, and then pushed the Earth downwards, feeling the warmth of it. It reminded me of my family, and the monster inside of me roared, pulling me out of the light and into the darkness.

_They've got Edward, remember! No time to waste! _It hissed.

Yes, no time to waste, I agreed.

Then I visualized my wings, unfolding them, making sure they were ready for flight. With a deep breath, I punched the ground and it trembled as though there was an earthquake. I then pulled at the Earth, jumping up and then getting airborne, going at my speed limit, maybe even more.

Exhilaration.

The winds tugged at my face, watered my eyes, but the rush of it was overwhelming. I'd forgotten the feeling of flying. It cleared my mind through the haze of fury, and I saw, for once, how Edward would react to my current state.

This time, it wasn't the monster who talked to me in my mind. It was Edward.

_Love, of course, I would always want what is best for you. However, there is no sense of being furious. Neither is there a reason to hate._

But there _is, _I retorted.

_Love, think about what your family would say. Look at you. This happened before did it not? Do not go back to the life you claimed to hate. Do not go back to the life you never wanted. Do not go back to the old you._

How can I not when they've gotten you? I asked.

_Bella, listen to me. This person right now is not the Bella I love. She is now bloodthirsty. A murderer. An assassin. Someone who only has one goal in her life; to kill. The Bella **I **know, she has many aspirations. One of them is to marry me. One of them is to have children. Another is to end this war, with as little people dying. Do you see sense now, love?_

Instinctively, I brought my left arm to my face, focusing on my left hand, where Edward's ring, _my _ring, was placed on the third of my fingers. Staring at it, I saw, through the fury, what I've become. It was exactly two days since Edward was kidnapped. These two days were spent exhausting myself and many others while trying to look for traces or scents.

I pushed people away from me. I made them throw back anger at me. I made them hate _me. _

He was right. If I went back to loathing, what would that make me?

But Aro and Lyka _will _pay. I could not afford for them to live. I would kill them but I had already decided it.

I saw it in a different perspective. If I went back to my old state, not only would I push my hunter group away, I would push Edward away too. This monster, it was like a disease. It spread in my body, infiltrating my mind, corrupting it, turning it into nothing. It hardened my heart, which, special thanks to Edward, had opened up. Never before have I known myself to think on my actions, to understand what others felt about me, to know their pain, to feel something more than hatred and anger.

It was time to take it all back.

I did not want glory, no, I don't want anything except to get my love back.

And that was why I stopped pulling and looked down where my hunter group and the Cullen's were, tiny specks on the ground. I had to squint to look at them. From up here, with my wings perfectly moving and releasing out all my stress and fury, it was easy to decide.

I had to do this alone. No one else was going to die.

I visualized my wings off.

I fell.

Screams, shouting and gasps whooshed passed by me as I fell into the open crevice. I raised my arms at the last moment, pulling the soil down, covering me, engulfing me into the dark. "Master Bella!" Jonathan shouted, but it was muffled. It sounded like he was talking through a pillow. They had not realized what I was doing, but I will not let them kill themselves along with me. They had risked enough for me.

They tried to open up my mind to them but I solidly refused. It was not as difficult as I thought it would be. In fact, it was just as though there was a dripping tap in my head, sometimes pulling me into listening to it, sometimes not.

Before I collided into the dark stone beneath the ground and turned into pulp, I made an air bubble, soft, and enclosed myself. I bounced onto the stone, but immediately stopped. There was nothing I could see. Only pure black, darkness.

But I could smell.

Lyka's scent was stronger here. As was Edward's. There were tracks, that much I could feel. But the walls of the ground were closing in on me, making me feel trapped. So I snapped my fingers, producing a flame. It lighted up the entire place but I was trapped in an soil enclosed little space. I groped around, still keeping my calm, and felt a particular part of the walls that felt hollow. I pulled on that and the wall crumbled open, revealing a very narrow passageway.

I wondered idly, if I had not listened to that Edward voice, would I be tearing my way through the walls with no logic?

Then I sighed at myself, very quietly though, and walked briskly towards the north of the passageway. The flame lighted it up, and it looked as though it was made sloppily. There were still plenty of rocks that were sticking out. But they could have been meant as a trap. I skipped them aside, making sure that when I made my escape with Edward, it would be clear. I did not need bad luck right now.

The passageway came to a stop. I held my breath as I came across a slightly opened door.

I peeked inside and nearly gasped when I saw Aro of the Volturi, his back facing me, standing in front of Edward, whose hands were bound tightly behind his back, whose eyes looked pained and mouth clamped shut. I tore my eyes away from him, though it was done in silent agony, and saw Jane grinning slightly. I knew then that she was using her power against him.

I yearned to use my physical and mental shield to protect him, but that would give me away. Jane would notice when her power was not working and she would tell her bloody masters.

That would cause trouble.

Suppressing another sigh, I looked around the room, which contained mostly of vampires. There were a few hunters, one of them was the traitor, Lyka. She watched Edward morosely but in her expression was something odd. She seemed tired and it almost felt like she wanted this to end. For a split second, I thought that it would be too bad to kill her. And what about her sister, Lia?

But then logic came over me.

Once a hunter turned his or her back over her kind, betraying them, they would no longer be considered a hunter. Others would seek him or her out eventually, murder them, and then leave. I knew this because I was one of those who sought out the traitors and dealt with them. That used to be exciting to me, now it was just depressing as I considered how many horrible things I have done to my kind.

Through all my thinking, no one had noticed me. Were they that daft or were they just plain stupid?

I wished for Artemis. I wished I had it. I knew it was impossible, but there was always that tiny bit of you that hoped. I hoped that Artemis would come magically to me. I could then use it to kill whatever hunters were there and I could use it to kill the vampires as well, especially Aro. He could not be revived again.

I remembered that Jane had used it against me. I still had that scar on my neck. Naturally, I looked over to Jane and saw that there was no hint of my sword on her. I checked out the room but there was still no sign of a sword.

Aro spoke then. "Well then, have you made your decision, young Edward?"

Edward spoke back, though it sounded a bit hard, "Yes, and that is to _not _join you."

Then he bit back a growl and cringed against the stone ground. I knew then that Jane was doing her job well.

His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his body slightly trembling. It was agonizing to watch. I wanted to do something. _Anything. _My whole body trembled along with him, feeling his pain along with him.

Then I had an idea.

Using my father's teaching, I created a wind, one that was rare and hard to do, to match the cold air underground. I knew that Edward would know that there was company, that I was here, ready to save him.

But he did not. My knowledge crumbled.

I wanted to growl. To shout in frustration at him. To tell him that I was here, that I had come to him, but my fingers ran unconsciously over my ring. It was the only thing that kept me calm and made me stayed put.

"What did you say?" Aro asked pleasantly, eyeing Jane.

"_No._"

Then Jane broke through Edward's silent torment and he shrieked out in pain.

That was when I felt it. I felt Artemis.

Violent relief surged through me. I was unable to stop the sigh that came upon me.

My heart seemed to stopped and I waited for someone to look at me.

No one did.

Edward was creating such a commotion that no one heard me. I thanked him silently, praising him. And then I kicked open the door and burst through the room.

Everyone suddenly stood still.

"Ah, Isabella, glad to see you!" Aro shouted happily.

I looked up to meet his red, milky eyes, the same eyes that my father introduced to me when I first saw him.

I did not respond. What I did was to run over to the nearest vampire and stabbed Artemis straight through him. He screamed and then he crumbled into dust. The vampires realized what was happening then and they charged at me.

It all happened in slow motion.

I swung my sword at every possible direction, sometimes getting lucky and killing three in a row, sometimes not lucky at all and I aimed the sword at myself. I got cuts, injuries, but I skipped away from the vampires' waiting arms, ready to crush me if ever I fell into them.

I remembered my shield and wrapped it firmly around my Edward. He was finally still. Maybe a little too still.

I started panicking and my aim was now in all the wrong directions. I hit no vampires this time, and I barely escaped a huge vampire's waiting arms.

Our dance became more lethal.

I had no motivation now. If Edward turned out to be dead, I would gladly throw my sword down and let them kill me. Just then, another burst happened and it was more like a boom.

After stabbing a hunter straight through the heart, I saw Lyka creating water from the air. She turned to me and I ducked down as the water sliced through another hunter that was about to attack me from the back. She growled, frustrated, and tried again, this time she sliced apart a vampire towards my left.

Lyka might have been good at Earth and Water handling, but she was never good when it came to aiming. I grinned, a sudden light in my darkness expanding into the sun. This was my chance.

I stabbed two more hunters and a vampire then I turned to Lyka, whose face was blotchy as big fat tears came running down her face. Like me, she had a tendency to cry when she was mad. But she had a weakness, and that was what I used against her.

She was insecure. Her insecurity turned out to be my biggest ally in the end.

She missed me again and I was now close enough that I could see the awful red scars from the burns I had previously given her.

"Master Bella." She spat through her breathless lungs.

"Lyka." I greeted back, growling.

She aimed at my head but I ducked down once again and her water ripped apart three vampires. Using that opportunity, I stabbed Lyka's right heel and she howled in pain. She stupidly bent over, reacting by hopping over on one foot, leaving her defenseless. I raised my sword above my head, just like what those actors did in their movies, and stabbed through Lyka's heart.

She stumbled onto me, already dead, and I used her as a shield to block a hunter's Earth boulder, which made it's way towards me. I let go of her and jumped over the boulder, leaving it to crush her. That was definitely not the way to die. Lyka was now double-dead and there was a possibility she might be triple dead.

There was no mistaking the sound of bones scrunching into pieces.

I fought back the vile that rose in my throat.

I stabbed another hunter and sliced off another two vampires. It seemed endless, but I had done more rigorous things than these. I had faced armies, hunters and death itself.

And now, I turned to face the last three remaining of the Votluri: Aro, Marcus and Caius.

They were ready to fight. They had many many millenniums worth of experience, as did I. It was now three versus one.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I expected so much more from you."

I stopped cold. That voice.

It was my _father's. _

And then my family stepped into view, my father shaking his head slowly in disappointment while my mother looked at me in disgust. My brother stared coldly at me. Anger in his little features.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank yous to snoopykid and DizzyIzzyCullen for reviewing Chapter 13! I mean, 27 reviews is a huge number for me. To snoopykid: You might be even more surprised by what's going to come. Really, it took me a few days to figure out the storyline for this chapter. To DizzyIzzyCullen: He may or may not die and it really WOULD suck if he did. **

**To everyone else: The story is going to finish soon, and I hope that when it does, everyone will really like the ending. Reviews~ **

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

"Father?" I gasped. His eyes, the same chocolate brown as mine, glared at me hatefully. My heart rate picked up fast. My palms turned sweaty, my stomach dropped, no, _hurled _to the floor, leaving me alone with an empty feeling.

He looked at me with no recognition. "And to think you are my daughter? You do not know how much you have disappointed me."

"F-father. I... I'm sorry." I gasped and dropped to the floor, groveling, regretting whatever I did to disappoint him.

"Do not call me 'father'! I do not have a child like you!" He yelled at me and kicked me. I felt the huff of breath that left me on the floor, sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said, trying my best to not feel the knives that were ripping their way through me and let me tell you, it was _impossible _to ignore that kind of pain.

So I let myself be thrashed around, exactly like how bird's feather does when it is carried by winds, except that this wind was brutal. It was an endless cycle: Kick, punch, stomp, then back again to kick, punch, stomp. I knew it was worthless to fight against my father. He _is _my master, my creator, and this _killed _me emotionally. Never in my life did I ever felt this way, with the exception of Edward, and I wanted to retaliate, to rebel, but being a good daughter, I took the pain.

It was hard.

Through my tears, I heard and saw Aro, Caius, my mother and my little brother laughing at me, "Look, Ma! How pathetic!" My little brother was saying.

_How pathetic, _my mind echoed. I felt so vulnerable, being beaten up, and not fighting back.

With one hard kick to my ribs, I flew directly into a wall with a stone sticking out from it. It stabbed me in my back, straight through my covenant, which was situated at the small of my back. I gasped aloud, shocked and hurt, and fell to the floor spluttering. I tried to get up, to stop the blood from gushing, but I was rooted to where I was. I futilely looked around the room for an escape, and I noticed something.

Edward was gone.

"NO!" I shouted, suddenly finding strength, and crawling over to the spot where he used to lay a few minutes ago. I groped there, trying to feel anything. More tears gushed down my dirt crusted face.

"No, no, no, no! _Edward!"_ I cried out in despair. If my heart was working double time just a few minutes ago, it was now going as fast as a hundred miles per hour. My family laughed at me, I recognize my father's deep, earthy chuckle.

_"Father, am I silly?" _I remembered asking my father during my childhood.

_"Well, child, you are silly enough to ask me that." _He'd chuckle, ruffling my hair then pulling me close to hug me.

This painful flashback was something I had not expected. What had happened to my father? Why did he hurt me? He _never _hurt me before, even during my training with him, he was careful. He told me he did not want to hurt me because he loved me. _Loved. _Past tense. Did he love me now? And if so, why was he like _this?_

My mother. She was always gentle, no, she was always _too _gentle and that was the reason that caused her downfall. She cared too much for her family that she died trying to protect it. What had happened to _her? _To the woman who thought me how to smile, to laugh, to have crushes and to take care of my brother.

My little brother, Elias. _Why_? He was a good little boy, he was playful, mischievous, and patient. Why did he seem to loathe me now?

What had happened to my family? Did they hated me as much as I hated myself?

That was the smaller part of my mind. The bigger part was dwelling on Edward.

I felt as though the abyss had come back, except it was much more than an abyss, it was something I could not decipher. It was something that made me feel hollow, that made my heart seemed like it was nothing, I felt like I had no warm blood, I was cold all over, my hands clutched across my torso, as though keeping the pain together. Imagine being tortured by _everything _at once, multiply that by infinity, and that was what you get for losing someone you loved.

I finally understood what Edward had to go through when I 'died'.

_Love, don't hate yourself, _Edward's voice cooed gently to me, I clung to it with such ferocity, keeping it locked with me. Maybe I was going insane. I don't care. I'll pay even if my sanity was the price for hearing Edward's voice once again.

_Bella! _Edward scolded me, and I cringed.

_Don't you dare, Bella! Don't you dare think that! _

How can I not?

_You've asked yourself that several times and look at what happened to you! _

Yes, look what happened to me, being thrown around like a helpless puppy by my father! Look at me, the only person I love is _gone! _

_Think carefully, Bella, do you really believe I am gone?_

Yes.

_Some faith,Bella, please. Did you really I can be killed as simple as that?_

Well... no, not really.

_Exactly._

So was he alive?

That question rang in my ears, I pondered about it so much that I did not see my father going up to me to land another kick. The chocolate brown eyes of his were icy and it made me feel insignificant. How many times in the past did he tell me he loved my eyes? How many times in the past did my brother complained about _his _own eye colour? How many times did I look into Father's eyes and think, "Father has the most loveliest eyes!"

There was a few times I saw my father's eyes in such furious and hateful bearings. The last one that I remembered clearly was when he found out Aro betrayed him. Suddenly, as I prepared to get another kick form my father, I saw something.

And that something triggered my intuition.

This time, a different realization came upon me: This man thundering above me, this man, who had the exact same features as my father, this man, whose attitude changed dramatically when he saw my eyes flicker indignantly, this man, _this man, _was not my father. He was not my father at all.

Impostor.

I dodged the kick, instead, I grabbed his shin and twisted it with all my strength. He landed in front of me, and an opportunity arose. I had no idea where Artemis lay and I depended on my power of controlling the element. I made a swishing gesture with my hand, creating water from the air around me. I spread my arms wide open, and then I prepared to slice the impostor's throat open.

"Wait!" He cried out, the chocolate brown eyes shimmering with panic.

"Tick, tock, Mr Impostor, say your last words as fast as you can." I growled menacingly. His eyes grew wide.

"Do you really think I'm an impostor, dear? Child, look at me, am I an impostor?" He asked me.

If I had not been so infuriated that someone would impersonate my own father, my own _family_, never in a million years would I be able to roar out, "Yes!" And slit the impostor's throat open, leaving him to gasp out his last breath. Blood splattered onto my clothes, staining it.

For a tiny it of second, I feared that I had indeed, killed my real father. But then the man's form vibrated slightly, and then it transformed into someone different, someone I did not recognize. I took this as a confirmation.

I turned to the rest of them, taking note of Aro and Caius's shocked expressions. Then they nodded once at the two other impostors.

The impostors stalked me but this time, I wasted no time in fighting back.

As I pulled back from the dead body of the boy disguised as my little brother and glared at the remaining of the Volturi.

They stared back evenly. Aro and Caius were clearly going to fight back, however, the third of them, Marcus, seemed perpetually emotionless, bored even. I wondered why, for a second. Did he want to die? Was he tired of existing for so long? I could not know the answer, I was not a mind reader for vampires.

There was something about this Marcus that made him seem suicidal.

Then Marcus turned over to me, walking calmly, as though he was approaching a stranger to ask for directions to a certain mall.

He reached me then, and his milky red eyes were not as hard as I expected them to be. They were kind and this took me off guard for one second.

"I'd like to request something, if you do not mind." He told me quietly. Aro and Caius looked at him, disbelieving.

"What?" I meant to keep the menace out of my voice, to keep it slightly controlled, but I couldn't. It almost felt criminal to do so.

"I'd... I'd like my death to be first." He confessed, his red milky eyes boring into mine. Across the room, I heard Aro and Caius's sharp intake of breath. "I'd say yes, but only if you would tell me why." I told Marcus, demanding really.

"I've lost everything when I was human. My wife, my daughters and even my beloved horse. I used to be rich, to be powerful and greedy. However, when a war came upon my country, I was idiotic and arrogant. I signed up without realizing what it would result to. I became a spy, and when my enemies found out, they took revenge by killing my family. They tried to kill me, I _wanted _to be killed, but they had to flee when some army troupes came to rescue me.

"Caius found me then. He made me immortal. But I was not complete and I never will be. Ms Swan, you remind me of my eldest daughter, she had a good heart exactly like yours. She believed in love. In fact, she was betrothed to the very person she loved. I wanted to attend her wedding, to march her down the aisle, but that dream died along with myself when I turned into a vampire.

"It is now time for me to join my family. I have been expecting this for a long time, Ms Swan, I have been expecting my death for a very long time." He ended, his milky red eyes still boring into my soul.

My head was spinning.

Was he telling the truth? Was he truly the only good hearted vampire in the Volturi?

I looked into those red eyes, really l_ looked_, and found my answer.

"If... if you wish, Marcus." I breathed.

He grinned at me and for once, he looked more human than any vampire could ever be. "Thank yo-"

"NO!" Aro bellowed.

Then he lunged at me, apparently he thought he could get to me, with Marcus standing in his way, but he ended ripping out Marcus's head instead. My stomach lurched as I watched his head roll down the room, disappearing into darkness. His body dropped to the floor, still twitching.

Aro stared blankly at his hands. "No..." He whispered.

"You idiot! Kill her now!" Caius cried out in frustration, running over to where he was standing, sixteen feet away from me.

Aro was at a lost of words. There seemed to be indecision in his eyes.

Caius roared, "If you're not killing her, _I _will!"

Then he slammed into me, shoving me into a wall, leaving indentions there. I struggled to push him off me but his arms were clutched tightly around me, crushing me, crushing, crushing, crushing...

I struggled to breathe. I could smell his foul, inhuman scent, it was nothing like the Cullen's or any of the other vampire's I've met in particular. It stank of hatred, saturating the air around him with bitterness.

I could feel my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. My face felt bloated, my body seemed to be tightened so much I could not register anything.

If this was the end, I will still keep on fighting.

I started to struggle even more. But the more I struggled, the more tightly Caius's arms came around me, it was like an anaconda, squeezing their victims to death.

Suddenly, he stopped.

He fell limp, eyes still open, and I watched with bile in my throat as the unknown person sliced through him with no mercy, stabbing, cutting, ripping until there was nothing left to stab, cut or rip.

When it was over, I looked up into the heartwarming golden eyes of the vampire I love. I felt a small grin start to formate in my face.

And suddenly, the abyss within me vanished. Everything seemed twice more interesting, twice more riveting, twice more gleeful. I would forever remember this. The feeling was unlike anything I've felt, I felt as though I was whole again. I felt like I cold breathe, like the world was back to me and the sun was once again shining down on me. It all sounded pretty corny, but it was exactly how I felt.

I felt as though I was suddenly lifted.

"Edward!" I cried out in relief.

He grinned cockily back at me, in his arms lay Artemis, and though he seemed awkward with it, he certainly enjoyed holding it.

Before I knew it, Aro flung himself around Edward. The two fell to the ground, wrestling each other. Both were mind readers, both knew what the other was thinking. But that did not mean that they were even.

_C'mon Bella! Do something, do something! _

And then I ripped Edward off Aro and, using the hand which Edward held my sword in, stabbed Aro.

There was silence.

Then Aro glared at me, red eyes clearing of something I could not comprehend. He clutched at my clothes, pulled me towards him and whispered, "You were always better than Benevolio."

And he died, his hands fell loose and instinctively, I caught it.

Inside his clenched palms was a medium sized piece of parchment. Curious, I opened it up.

Only to have tears in my eyes.

In the parchment was a drawing, a drawing that consisted my family, before my little brother was born. Beside my father stood my loving mother, carrying a little bundle of blankets. Inside the blankets, though, was a tiny baby. I instantly knew the baby was me. My mother was staring happily at me, as was my father.

"Love, there's some note written behind the paper." Edward said quietly.

I turned the paper over.

_Aro, _It read. I recognized the handwriting. It belonged to my father.

_I know how much you wish you could be like me, however, I cannot allow you to become the monster that I am. You are far too important, Aro. You are my friend. My very best, at that. I do not want to lose the one friend I have ever had. I have missed you, old friend. It has been too long a time since we last met. I have a family now, Aro. I am married to the love of my life and we have a beautiful daughter which we named Isabella. Aro, I invite you to come to the baptism of Bella. I would like you to become her godfather, if ever you would like to be. _

_I am grateful Aro. Simply grateful to you for providing my family a shelter. I thank you Aro. I owe you my life._

_With love,_

_Ben_

I found myself sobbing though I knew not why.

Edward wrapped me in his arms, careful not to jostle my wounds, and allowed me to stain his marble skin.

All this time, my father had loved Aro as a brother. He treated Aro as though he was family. But how did Aro repay him? He murdered him, that's what. I wished that my father's death was forever etched on Aro's memory.

"We should get out of here. It is not over."

I nodded, though I already knew that. Then I grabbed Artemis and trudged over to where Marcus's body still laid. Knowing that he would never be able to rest in peace until he was killed properly, I sliced through the reaming of his body, the tears staining his black robes.

The Volturi had apparently planned the fight in this room, though it did not exactly go the way they wanted. Until the very last second, there was still a spy. So I led Edward out of the crevice and was surprised to not see my ainaak and the Cullens not waiting for us.

Though it was far, I could hear the shouting, screaming, growls, hisses and many other sounds we make while fighting. I wanted to shout at the sky. Was this never going to end? Then I remembered Edward, here with me.

And I knew, as long as Edward was with me, I was perfectly okay.

I smiled at the thought.

Edward's POV

I ran alongside Bella as we ran towards the fighting. I grew more angry at every passing second. The Volturi had outsmarted us. They knew Bella was going to go look for me. They set up a trail that Bella would follow, knowing that she would not bring her hunter group and our family. They knew Bella loved them too much to let them die.

That was Bella weakness though. She loved everybody too much.

Bella was grinning when I looked at her, she seemed slightly cheery.

Why?

"I'm just smiling because you're here." I nearly knocked into a tree. I _swear _she can read minds!

"Can you actually read minds?" I asked her, amused and surprised at the same time.

"No, but I can read your face."

"How can you read my face when you weren't even looking at me." I retorted.

"There's such a phrase as 'from the corner of my eye'. Heard of it?" She questioned me.

"I do believe I've heard it somewhere..." I replied and she laughed, just a small chuckle, but it was enough to make my day.

When we reached the clearing, there was chaos.

We did not know which side was losing, but when Bella stepped into the scene, everyone paused, as though someone had pressed the button on a remote.

"They're dead." She muttered. Then our side cheered, and there were triumphant growls and spitting into the enemy's faces. Bella looked morosely at them though. The Volturi's army put up a fight, though it was useless, and Bella shouted, "STOP!"

Everyone stopped.

"We... we don't really have to fight now, do we? Aren't we all tired of this? Tired of fighting? What do you think? We could just... just forget whatever prejudice we have against the Volturi, and we can just, coincide with them peacefully. We do not have to kill more. We do not have to take away lives that can still be lived. Please? Can we _just stop fighting?" _Bella asked wearily.

_Holy fuc-_

_Goddam-_

_Well, I never-_

_She's right._

_Of course she is right._

_Courage, such courage._

_I want to go look for Missa now. _

Those were the thoughts I was receiving from the Volturi's side.

Slowly, one by one, they nodded. They put down their weapons.

And from then on, from that historic moment onwards, was the start of a peaceful life. I could just tell it. The moment then was so beautiful, I could not believe it. And then I grabbed Bella to me, and kissed her, needing her to feel my happiness.

She responded in a way she never did before, it felt so rude to kiss in front of watching friends so I tried to pull away, but my lips were glued to hers.

Right then, a flame could have gone up, but I would have never paid nay attention to it. Passion was some very distracting thing, really.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: SUPER HUMONGOUS ULTRA SIZE thank yous to snoopykid and dorothy for reviewing my previews chapter. To snoopykid: Thanks! I thought that chapter really sucked because I typed it really lazily. **

**To everyone else reading this: If you think this story was about to end when the war was over, you're wrong. There's still more to come, and I hope you'll like it! Reviews please! **

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Edward's POV

Bliss.

No other words described the following three years after the war. Bella and I got married immediately after the war, pushing Alice to her limits by rushing her. After a week of Alice's flawless planning, Bella was already marching down the aisle in an amazing dress that wrapped around her and emphasized her waistline so that she looked like a calla lily. And her _veil. _To be honest, the face that hid behind the veil was more than just a beautiful face. It represented the girl that she was, the girl that she is now, and the girl that was to be my wife

I would, for eternity, mark that day as my most favorite. Who wouldn't?

The reception afterwards was so enticing, what with the werewolves' cheerfulness, the vampires' seriousness, the hunters' enjoyment and the other beings were simply trying their best not to cry. And then we were off to our honeymoon at Isle Esme, which was the island that Esme lent to us. The first night though, in my humble opinion, highlighted the whole honeymoon itself. I thought it replaced the many nights that I spent with Bella, with my _wife_ (a huge swell of pride and satisfaction exploded through me when I thought about that not-so-little fact), but the very next morning, when the sun rose and I got a more clearer view of Bella's skin, I was _aghast _and absolutely _horrified _to see thousands of bruises on her beautiful, pale and ultra smooth skin.

From that moment on, I vowed to myself I would never, ever, make love to her again. She protested, grumbled, begged and literally threw a tantrum at me. She told me that she could heal all her bruises, that they were nothing, that that night was the best night of her existence. She asked me if it was the same for me, and I had to answer truthfully now, do I? So I told her it was more for me, as my kind's senses were much more sensual than any other beings.

However, I remembered telling her, that there would be no way my resolve was breaking.

But who could resist someone who was the most perfect creature to ever walk to Earth? No one. Exactly. And so, after much seduction from her, I finally succumbed to her.

And after three times, Bella fell sick.

I panicked and rushed her back home. Perhaps it was not really that serious, however, I could not help but overreact. When we reached home, Carlisle insisted on running some tests on Bella though she took it with her lips pouting. She hated the needles that Carlisle stuck in her and someone always had to be in the room to prevent her from taking them out. Even then, she managed to put up a fight and I was so proud of her for being able to do that.

After fifteen tests and some terrible vomiting from Bella, her stomach seemed bloated. No one realized this but me. I asked Carlisle about it, and he thought perhaps it was the effect of the tests, however, when we asked Bella if she was alright, if she had any idea of what was happening to her growing stomach, she answered no. But her eyes were dishonest and I knew that she was hiding something from me.

That day too, shall I remember it for the rest of my forever.

_"Edward... I..."_ Bella had trailed off, looking anywhere but my face. I had to force her to look at me.

_"Love, what is it?" I asked, looking for anything that might give away her distress. _

_"I... I think I'm... pregnant." She confessed. My mouth fell open. Disbelief clearly written on my face, I could just tell from my reflection in her eyes._

_"How... but that's... **impossible!**_" _I mouthed. _

_"Hey! It's based on my intuition! And you know i'm never wrong in my intuition!" She growled and hissed at me. I backed away from her, knowing her temper, and tried to wrap my head around that matter. _

_Me, Edward Cullen, a father? I could just laugh at the impossibility however I thought it in a more thorough manner. I bent my head to be on the same level as Bella's now prominent belly. Gently, I placed my hands on it, soothing the massive bulge that may or may not contain my child. _

_Suddenly, as though it had been meant to happen, I heard a slight whisper. _

**_It's cold. _**

_"Bella!" I gasped. _

_"What?" The awareness that suddenly made her sit upright caused an a sudden nudge from her stomach and I felt it. The... the child, no, **my **child had just nudged against my hand. How could this be? Once we are turned, we were supposed to be frozen, to not be able to reproduce anymore. Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, both of the couples had tried everything apart from adopting, and none of them turned out with success._

_I wracked my brain for anything, for more information, but I could not._

_Then something popped into my mind, like a light bulb being switched on. _

_Charlie Chaplin. He had his last child when he was seventy or so. Were males, theoretically, never to stop our cycle unlike the females? Vampire females ovaries shut down once they are turned. However, Bella was not a vampire, and hunters could obviously have children, Armeria proved that when she found out she was pregnant with Damien's son. _

_And, if Bella was indeed pregnant, why was the child growing so fast? It certainly did not follow the normal pregnancies, but this was something unknown. I had to ask somebody._

_"Do you suppose we should ask Carlisle about our little, um, situation?" _

**_I love you Momma. I love you Daddy. _**

_There was an audible gasp that spilled out of my mouth. The voice. It sounded so warm, so sure, and so loved that it left me an impression that I would never leave this child and neither would Bella. Right then, I made my decision._

_"Love, I-" I cut myself off as I strained to catch the whisper of thoughts that were my child's._

**_Daddy's voice is beautiful. As is Momma's._**

_I looked up, half amused and half lovingly, at Bella. Her eyes seemed to be overflowing with tears. "What's he thinking?" She demanded through her tears. I reached up to her face and gently wiped those bloody tears away. She leaned into my hands and sighed. "What's he thinking?" She asked again. From her facial expression, I knew that she had expected this: that I could hear my child's thoughts._

_"Why is it a 'he'?" I asked her, that little fact breaking through my reverie._

_"I have a feeling it's a boy. Anyway, what did he think Edward?" She said a little ruefully._

_"Did you consider that our child might be a girl?" I asked her. She shuddered delightfully when I said 'our child'._

_"I always have dreams that our child would be a boy. Edward, what, exactly, did our child thought?" There was a hint of impatience in her voice._

_"Alright, well, he, or maybe she, thought that it was cold and that she thought our voices sounded beautiful." _

_"There's something else you are not telling me."_

_Why, exactly, did she have to be this way? _

_"Okay, fine. It... our child... she absolutely **loves **us." I breathed._

_There was a beautiful silence as we absorbed this little detail. _

_The following weeks were a blur. Thanks to my mind reading, I managed to figure out what the child wanted, which was, of course, blood. Bella's health improved dramatically, however, there was the slight complication of my child not getting enough room. He (or she) tried their best not to jostle Bella too much, but there would be times when they accidentally stretched too much and made Bella crack a rib or even break a tiny bone._

_I could not find it in me to get mad at my child. No one did. No one could._

_It was as though there was this connection with the unborn child. As though nothing in the world would be more beautiful than to have this child in my arms. In Bella's arms. I wrapped my mind firmly around the idea of a happy family picture. Bella would sit beside me in a park bench, with our child in her lap and my arms wrapped around her. _

_That image stuck with me throughout the one month of Bella's pregnancy. As shocking as it was, Esme barely had time to finish up our house therefore our child had not had a single ounce of furniture in his (or her) barren room. Bella was a little outraged, she thought that Esme did not prepare it because she did not care for our child. Bella got emotional rollercoasters every now and then. That was perhaps the biggest misunderstanding that Bella and Esme had gotten __through._

_Of course, they managed to rule it out in the end, but Esme had gone out of her way to please Bella. She decorated our child's room with so much things that I could barely imagine where to put the baby. And when I took a look at the room, I must say, it was overwhelming. Sitting there, right smacked in the middle, was an iron crib._

_It took me awhile to realize why that was so, but I did not have to think that hard._

_Obviously, my child would be stronger than anything else. Maybe even stronger than Bella herself._

_The very next day though, my daughter was born. _

_If it was not for Bella's healing powers, she would have already died. Forever shall I be grateful to her father who created her powers and bestowed them upon her so that she could get out of any trouble. _

I came back to the present when a very petite girl flung herself around my legs and yelled out, "Daddy!" Well, not really yelled out, but she yelled that out in her warm little mind. Renesmee had this special talent of showing her thoughts to those around her. She'd reach out to you, palms spread out, and touch your face. Then you'd see a wide array of thoughts and memories. The first time she did this, everyone was taken aback.

Apparently, no one expected that.

_Daddy look at what Momma bought for me! _She thought excitedly. I picked her up, sat her down on my lap, and stared at the little box that contained a small pendant. When I opened it, I understood why she loved it a lot. There, inside a rather small frame, was the picture of my family.

"Now I can carry you and Momma together with me wherever I go!" She said happily.

I chuckled a little and took a long look at my daughter. Ah, she has grown so much. It was only just three years ago that she was just a tiny baby. Now, she was the exact equivalent of a six year old. At first, her growth spurt frightened me and Bella. We went to all sorts of research and when we found a half vampire named Nahuel, who said that Renesmee would probably stop growing when she turned the age of six.

Bella was upset.

She did not want to see her Renesmee grown old so fast.

Either way, Bella had just entered the room and she seemed rather enthusiastic.

"Love." I greeted her and gently put Renesmee down. Then I walked over to Bella and gave her a brisk kiss.

"Edward!" She laughed and flung her arms around me the way Renesmee seemed to inherit from her. Then she buried her face in my chest. "Long day?" I asked her. She nodded and her arms wrapped around me tighter. "It was a very, very long day." She sighed.

"Well, why won't you tell me about it? It might help." I suggested, alarmed that she might actually keep something from me.

"Not in front of Renesmee."

"Alright." I whispered and turned to Renesmee, who was busy playing with her necklace. Then Jacob, who used to go after me and Bella, burst into the room. Apparently he could not try to stay away from his imprintee for five minutes. At first, Jacob hated Renesmee. When the Headquarters found out about her pregnancy, Jacob was the only one who wasn't happy. However, the minute he laid eyes on Renesmee for the first time, his attitude towards her changed completely.

To put it clearly, I had to share my only daughter with a stupid mutt. Bella was not happy with it either.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Well, Nessie, why don't we go for a little walk yeah?"

Bella growled slightly at Jake's stupid nickname for my daughter. Actually, if you thought about it thoroughly, it was not stupid, it was _unique _in some twisted way. In fact, I loved her nickname only I did not use it in front of Bella because she hated Renesmee's nickname as much as she hated... well, she just hated it.

"Oh, yes! But you would have to ask Momma and Daddy first!" Renesmee said a little too enthusiastically after a split second. I had an odd feeling that they had already arranged this.

"Go ahead Jake. Just remember to bring her back, okay?" There was a slight edge to Bella's voice, urging Jacob to ask permission from me so that he could get Renesmee out of here.

"Edward?" Did I forget to mention that Jacob had gotten over his hatred towards me and instead replaced it with a reverence that irritated you sometimes.

"Oh... alright. Fine. No funny ideas, you got that?" I hissed at Jacob, who nodded vehemently. Oh for the love of all, this boy was desperate just to have some privacy with my daughter. Well then, if anything went wrong, I would simply break his limbs.

Jacob gestured to Nessie and winked at her. I growled at him.

With one short and alarmed look at me, Jake left me and Bella alone.

"Perhaps you could tell me what your problem is now?" I asked her.

"It's the situation in the South. It's been getting kind of... I don't really know how to explain but there has been signs of vampires and hunters alike that are wrecking havoc. Signs but they kept on disappearing the moment we would have it right under our noses. And then, when Armeria and Lia tried to track the menace, they found nothing! And what annoys me the most is that the minute they left, _something _always have to happen! It's as if they know we're coming or something."

She seemed so stressed, frustrated and miserable that it took all I had not to punch something. "How about I visit the scene myself? My power might do some good." She was shaking her head before I had even finished.

"No, Edward. I'm not going to risk losing you ever again. We vowed to never die, remember?" She said a little hotly. She was not meeting my gaze and immediately, I knew wheat she was going to say.

"Edward-"

"No." I growled.

"Please, Edward, allow me to-"

"I said, _no._" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Edward, listen to me-"

"Dammit Bella! _No! _I just said it and I shall say it again, _no. _N-O, no!"

"Edward Cullen just listen to me for one bloody second!" She shouted.

Bella and I rarely had fights. Sure, there were the occasional rows with her, but they were insignificant. A marriage nor a relationship was never perfect without arguments. This argument though, was one that was hard to keep up as I simply could not put the fact that I would rather _die _than let Bella get hurt in her wondrous, dazzling and utterly _stubborn _mind.

She took advantage of my momentary silence. "I know we vowed never to leave each other but I _have _to go to the South, I _have _to check this thing out, because this might be a potential danger Edward! Think about it, if we let this go on for who knows how long, it might turn out to be worst than the wars we've fought in! Edward, I don't want anymore troubles! I want to do this for our daughter! I _need _to do this for the sake of our daughter's future!"

Ah, the pain.

This hurt so much. I was torn by two wonderfully perfect things. The first was to selfishly protect my wife from all sorts of disasters. The second was to give my daughter a good future, something that she would surely benefit from. But how, how do I choose? I love Bella as much as I love Nessie. This decision was something too hard to make.

"Edward, keep in mind that I have the gift of being able to heal and that I'm probably the strongest being to ever walk the Earth." She added gently, playing a a lock of my hair.

"Love, do you realize how much you're asking me? Do you realize it's as if you're asking me to give away my whole life? As if... as if you're asking me to rip my heart open and feed it to the sharks? Bella, you have _no _idea how this is affecting me! I want to protect you yet I want to give Renesmee a beautiful future! If you were in my position and I was asking you to choose between my heart and my life, what or who would you choose?"

There was an awful silence.

"To be honest... I wouldn't be able to make a choice, Edward-" She breathed but I interrupted her.

"Of course!" I cried, exasperated. I untwisted her arms around me and moved to the sofa, where I plopped down and rubbed my face with my hands. This was troublesome. Renesmee's future seemed so uncertain, full of doubts, and Bella's safety was always one of question. As though I did not need anymore pressure, a memory of what I went through when Bella nearly died bubbled to the surface. It was then followed by the memory of holding my daughter for the very first time.

Two different desires, each with the yearning to fulfill them.

Suddenly, small but warm arms wrapped around my rigid frame. Bella buried her face on my shoulder and her warm breath tickled my granite skin.

"Edward, I'll just see if things are okay over there. I swear I won't do anything more rigorous. If there is danger, I will come back straight away and if ever something unexpected comes up, my mind link will be open. This is difficult for me as well but I know that I will be fine. And when I get back, you can lecture me in whatever way you want. Now, how about that?" She told me gently.

I knew I had no other choice.

"I trust you Bella. Don't make me break that trust."

When Renesmee came back, Bella and I were busy kissing and making up for the little fight. Jacob had to shield her eyes as we got dressed. "Damn! I thought you guys were modest!"

"We're far from that, Jake." Bella muttered, blushing furiously.

"_Very _far." I added, smiling cockily as Jacob scowled. "Well, you're not supposed to be all lovey-dovey around your own daughter. Show some responsibility!" He reprimanded us. "Yes, Dad." Bella mumbled sarcastically while he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Edward and I, we have decided that I shall go to the South and that Edward will stay here, so that he could watch over Renesmee." Bella said a little more loudly.

"But I can take care of Nessie pretty darn well!" Jacob protested.

"Jake, we know you do, but I have to do this. Please, Jake, don't make this any harder."

"But-"

"Jacob Black, I swear to God if you make anymore protests I'll make sure you will not see Renesmee starting from this day even though she would hate me for it!" Bella shouted. Her face was stretched in stress and worry and suddenly, he turned quiet. "Al-alright. As long as I get to see her." He mumbled, not quite meeting Bella's eyes. Nessie was looking at us in speculation.

_Why is Momma leaving? _She thought.

"Sweetie, there is some... some trouble down South and it has taken a turn for the worst. Your mother has to see of it holds any potential danger and then she shall come back to report the case to the rest of us. You understand this don't you?" I answered her quietly. "Of course I do, Daddy. It's just that... does Momma _really _have to go?" Anyone could hear the hint of sadness in her voice so I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Yes. Yes, she does." She sighed against my cold skin. Then she twisted slightly and her arms unwrapped from my neck. Instead, she reached for her mother, who automatically took her in her arms.

"Aww, baby, don't be sad. I'll just see if things are okay and then I shall come back. I swear, nothing bad will happen to me!" Bella reassured her, patting her back soothingly and mumbling words of calm.

"I know that, Momma. I cannot help but worry. It is as if... as if something might happen to you. I have this feeling about it." Nessie confessed.

Bella was quiet for a long time.

"I shall... I shall get going then! So I can come back faster." She finally said a little too enthusiastically. I felt my chest constrict like it always did whenever I was anxious or afraid. I have not been experiencing this feeling since the war with the Volturi.

She was already dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She did not need anything except for her to say goodbye. This was my last chance.

"Love, wait." I begged her.

She looked up to meet my stare and for a split second, I got lost in her wonderful brown eyes. Then I hardened up my posture, which had gone weak just by looking at her. Grabbing her waist, I crushed my mouth against hers and then I let her go. She seemed breathless, hectic spots of red played around her pale face. "Well, off I go!" She said and she _was _breathless. I chuckled slightly, already feeling my mood slipping. With one last warning glare towards Jacob, she turned and left the door.

Instantly, my nonexistent sixth sense told me I had made the wrong choice.

Bella's POV

Oh God.

I should not have done this. I was currently flying, feeling the wind trying to rip my face away from my bones, but my mind was stuck on my family's faces. Edward gave a me a look of dread, soundlessly telling me that he loathed the idea of me dealing with possibly dangerous situations. But what could I do? Alia had not yet been revived, the Headquarters were still dealing with the ex-Volturi supporters, and I was stuck with the job of taking care of dangerous situations.

Honestly, what was I thinking when I volunteered to cover Alia while she was still 'away'?

Sighing, I descended.

Immediately, I caught a scent somewhere towards the North. Cautiously, I took a step forward. The direction of it changed, shocking me. It was now towards the South. I followed it but it changed once again. No problem, whoever wanted to play games can still play it. I will find them soon enough. The being, whatever it was, continued on with the game, leading me to several places that were gruesome, breathtaking, or even just a normal town or city.

I was turning impatient.

After another solid four hours of following the scent, I just about gave up and got ready to take flight.

As though on cue, the scent disappeared.

What now?

My breaths were slightly controlled yet it felt as though they were erratic, chasing each other down like racehorses.

There was a silence that was too silent, too endearing, too frightening, too uncomfortable... too suspicious. Towards my left, a twig snapped.

By impulse, I turned, only to be pinned down.

"Hey-" I screamed but someone covered my mouth. I was suddenly staring at the vivid red eyes of a hunter, however, something was wrong. This was not a hunter. This person was a vampire. The cold skin proved it, the satin-like texture of it was an addition to my theory. Yet the being was... she seemed like a... like a vampire... crossed with a... a...

A hunter.

Impossible.

Was I wrong? Was my theory about the impossibility of hunters turning into vampires yet still keeping their powers wrong? No one ever tried that. No one. Not even me. It was a lost cause because the venom that flowed through the vampires were poison to us. One little drop of it in our system and we would die. But I was proved wrong because right now, this... this _thing _was currently attacking me with the ferocity of a hunter and the sure hands of a vampire.

I was dead.

Desperately, I opened up my mind link, trying futilely to reach Armeria and the others. _Come on, Ari, help me, help me! _I wanted to scream at her. Why was she not paying attention? What could possibly be more important than my soon to be death? Silently, I pleaded with Ari to open her mind link but it stayed close. In the meantime, I was preoccupied with the loud snaps that came from my body.

Every snap represented a large flame that engulfed me in the heat of pain.

I regretted this now. I regret it very much. There was nothing I could do now but to try and fight back, to keep on fighting in the hopes that the thing would stop

As though I did not need anymore confirmations, this... this being started hitting me with frantic movements. There was nothing I could do but accept it. It was utterly impossible to ignore the pains, it hurt so much.

Renesmee was right. She was right. She warned me that something bad would happen, and something did happen. Here I was, the strongest being in the world, uselessly putting up a fight with another being that overpowered her. Who was this? What was this? Those questions rang dimly around and around my head.

I could feel the blood flowing swiftly out of my body. I have experienced this many times and every single time would always end up with me in shock, relishing in the feeling of blood flowing out.

With one last effort, I tried to push the being away from me and he did move a fraction of an inch. It was not enough, but it was _good _enough. I scrambled out of the thing's reach, clutching the grass and crawling away as far as I could. It was pointless, she would catch up with me soon enough.

I was proved right.

_Crack! _I gasped out in pain. That was the loudest crack I had heard and it stopped me cold. The thing pulled my hair, forcing me to look into her vicious red eyes. She elbowed my head and I fell to the ground, belatedly taking in the grass, which was splattered with the colour red. Everything was red. The thing's eyes, the grass, my white cotton t-shirt.

I tried to twist around but I could not. I could not even feel my legs. I could not feel anything right now. My vision was getting more blurry by the second until finally, it turned into darkness.

I was fighting back the pain that threatened to overcome me. It was a one-sided battle, the pain would win.

_Bella fight!_

_Momma!_

Voices. I was hearing voices.

Edward. Renesmee. My family.

And then I remembered the time when Edward had first held Renesmee, gently taking her form my arms and then clutching her to him. I had watched his face as my daughter worked her magic through him, breaking apart the frozen form of his face, putting front his hidden love for our child.

Strength surged through me, not enough for me to fight back, but more than enough to endure.

The pain was pushed to the back of my mind, I held the memory of my family firmly in the center of my mind.

The thing had stopped now. I could feel several engulfing pains from various parts of my body. The most painful one was at my spine. It was probably broken. The injuries I attained were beyond anything that I can heal. No one, not even Ari, who specialized in healing, could help me. Yes, I would die. I had failed to keep my promise to Edward and Renesmee. I was a failure.

The guilt I experienced pricked at my mangled form. It heated up the pain, surging through my body, making me feel as though there was no more hope.

But there _is _no more hope.

_Shut up Bella! Open your mind link, get help! Go fly back to Forks, Armeria will fix you up! _Edward's voice commanded through my hazy mind.

I can't, Edward, I can't. My right wing is halfway ripped off and I do not have the strength to fly back or the strength to even open my mind link. Edward, I'm done for, I thought.

_No, you're not! Open your mind link now, Bella! _Edward shouted.

What other choice have I but to comply to his command?

Struggling to keep conscious, I opened my mind link with difficulty.

_MASTER BELLA! _My ainaak shouted.

_Help... just help... _I whispered in my mind.

_Master Bella, where are you? _They asked in various timings. I showed them where I was, the pain and lethargy making their way to my brain's main center.

_No! Master Bella, no! Don't... _Then they were gone. I fell, and fell, and fell even more deeper than I could ever imagine, into an abyss beyond my comprehension.

Edward's POV

"GO!" JUST GO!" I roared at Armeria, who seemed to be taking her time. She flinched back and nodded before visualizing her wings ad flying off.

Damn Bella! I told her to just see if things were okay, not to pick a fight! Yet she ignored me, as always, being stubborn! what wouldn't I give to be able to shake her until sense came over her?

I immediately slapped myself.

What are you thinking? I yelled at myself indignantly. Bella's life was on the line here, you should not be mad at her! The beast roared, surfacing for the first time since Nessie's birth. I was startled for a bit before I went back to pacing the entire length of the house. It was now two in the morning, Bella should have been back ages ago, she should have been asleep beside me right now. Instead, her hunter group was on a mission to bring her back _alive. _

What I hated the most about now was that I could not follow them. Nessie had begged me to stay with her, even though Jacob vowed he would not leave her. I had to say yes, no one could deny such a plea. I reached up and pulled at my hair before I sat down and buried my face in my hands. This was wrong. Very wrong. If only I had sticked to my decision not to let her go, if only I had actually prevented Bella from going, if only... if only...

I felt as though I could cry. The waiting was unbearable. I was straining to hear a single mind of Bella hunter group but by now, they were probably a hundred miles away by now and I was no longer able to read their minds. I very much wished that I could expand my hearing range, turn it from fifty miles to an infinity. I would be able to know where Bella was, what happened to her, how was she and other sorts.

Oh for the love of all, I was turning back to the same Edward that lived during Bella's stay in the Intersection.

In Renesmee's room, there was a stirring.

I paced to her room, opened the door slightly and peeked in. Only to see that she was crying. I slammed the door opened and rushed over to ym daughter, embracing her and patting her back while her salty tears stained my shirt.

"Daddy... Momma..." She sobbed and I felt as though I could not handle it any longer. I began to sob as well, and for the second time of my existence, I was really crying tears, real tears that flowed down my face, that dropped onto my daughter's head like raindrops. She looked up at me and she wiped away those tears of mine with her small hand.

"Daddy... you're crying." She muttered, amazed.

I nodded and her eyes were shiny with tears once more.

I did not know how long me and Renesmee sat together, sobbing out all of our worry and sorrows, but eventually, I heard something coming.

_Sir Edward, we have her! _

And then I was on my feet, gently dropping Renesmee to her bed and rushing over to the door, which flew opened.

There she was, all mangled.

Hateful, fiery hot fury overcame me and I was aware of the fact that I was killing the house.

She was still breathing, still had heartbeats, but blood continued to flow out of her like a tidal wave. My posture cracked and I walked over to the sofa, where they had laid her. Her eyelids fluttered, her heartbeats grew fainter, her breaths grew slower.

No, I will not make her die, I will make her live.

I realized, subconsciously, that I would have done this to her even though she was not severely injured. I glanced at her hunter group and they nodded.

I took a deep breath and leaned over her. My lips froze at her neck, teeth just an inch away from her exposed skin.

_Do it, Edward, save me_, came Bella's voice.

And then I bit into her skin, making her blood absorbed the venom that flowed through me.

Bella's POV

White hot pain.

Nothing else.

That was all I could feel yet I clutched to it, knowing it was the one that was to save me.

When I woke up, I was no longer the same.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you, snoopykid, for reviewing my previous chappie! So sorry for the late update, as usual, the same old excuse applies here. Quick recap, the person, or rather, being, that attacked Bella was a half vampire, half hunter, which basically makes them invincible. Now that Bella's one too, well… Anyways, Hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

Heart hammering, my eyes flew open and I stared at the ceiling in wonder and shock.

The first thing that I noticed was the fact that everything was _magnified. _My sight, my hearing, my sense of smell, my sense of touch and something told me my sense of taste was as equally improved as the others were. I could practically _see _everything in such precision, any HD camcorder or television seemed to be nothing compared to what I was seeing now.

The second thing I noticed was that there was so much empty spaces in my head. My mind seemed to be cut in several control rooms, each placing attention to every little thing in the room.

And the third thing I noticed; my throat was on fire.

I rubbed the column of my neck, trying futilely to smother the flames licking up my throat. I wanted to drink something, to drain anything that contained water, I _had _to satisfy this... hunger or whatever it is. This hunger, or rather, _thirst _reminded me of burning. It reminded me of the time when I was so lost in myself that I was begging to die in my mind. It was so dark and something held me down, making me thrash around in my mind instead of my body.

Someone cleared their throat.

I whirled around and saw an _angel._ I would be joking if I said it was someone handsome. This angel, with silky soft, feather light hair, and whose face was too handsome and perfect and beautiful that it seemed to be impossible to look away, opened his too-kissable lips as if to say something. He left his mouth agape, and I realized that he was staring at me.

Embarrassed, I tried to look away from his piercing topaz eyes, but instead, I got sucked in, as usual.

A small part of my brain that was still in the process of getting sucked in registered that Edward and I were not alone. Our family was with us, staring at me in awe. I was beginning to get uncomfortable. I shuffled my feet and pressed myself against the wall. I felt as though I was being scrutinized, as if I had something so interesting that they had to stare at it with huge eyes and gaping mouths.

Alice, thankfully, broke the awed silence by saying, "_Damn, _Bella! You look _hot!"_ Everyone snapped out of their trance and they chuckled softly. "I believe that's an understatement." Edward muttered and looked at me lovingly. His voice was extra silky, attractive, rhythmic and most of all, so soothing that my jaw fell to the floor in astonishment. Had I still been a hunter, I would have been blushing because I probably looked like an idiot right now.

All through this exchange, my mind was still focused on Edward, our family, the coffee table and the flames in my throat all at once. It seemed as though I would be distracted easily.

Still looking at Edward, I heard someone with the most _angelic _voice I had ever heard, whisper, "I love you." Edward was frozen, his topaz eyes stuck to my face and he grinned my favorite lopsided smile as he answered, "As I love you." My eyes widened again at his voice and he made his way to me, though his steps were measured with caution.

He looked at my lips in hesitation first before he met my penetrating gaze. I nodded, just a small bob of my head, and he kissed me lightly.

God, it was _incredible. _

My previous kisses with him was nothing compared to this, all those kisses were rendered feeble in my mind as Edward and I kissed for what felt like it was the first time. This felt so... so... no words even described this. A sharp tingling rang all the way to my charred cells, to my very _core _and I was ultimately addicted to his lips. We were kissing freely now, his hands tangled in my hair, my hands tracing the planes in his muscular body.

His tongue traced my lips and a wave of pleasure washed through me.

I enthusiastically opened my mouth, granting him immediate entrance, and our tongues danced in an endless dance.

"Ugh, spare me from the PDA, _please!_" Emmett choked. I felt Edward's lips pull into a smile and he pulled away from me. My own lips suddenly felt lonely and I was hyper aware of his touch on my waist and back.

"It's not as if we don't have to endure your make-out sessions with Rosalie, Em." Edward retorted. I laughed quietly, part of me listening to the beautiful chimes of bells, as Emmett covered his eyes with his hands in mock horror.

"What can I say, it's hard to keep our hormones in check. After all, we're still teenagers, technically." Emmett said, his voice muffled through Rosalie's hands, who had miraculously covered Emmet's mouth.

"Language, Emmett." She chided.

"Riiiiiight. You know you like it dirty."

Rosalie's face turned into pure embarrassment and she let go of Emmett's mouth before slapping him on the chest.

Everyone laughed once again as Rosalie glared at her husband while he smiled an innocent smile at her.

"Where's Renesmee?" I heard myself ask. What was wrong with me? Why did I just blurt something like that? Did I have ADHD now?

"She's downstairs, love." Edward answered me with an uneasy expression.

"Can I see her?" I asked, immediately turning towards the door.

Only to be blocked by Emmett and Jasper while Edward restrained my arms. Something told me that I could tear those arms off me, but I dared not to. Disgruntled, I asked another question. "What's wrong?"

"It's... nothing really. Renesmee _is _half-hunter and though hunters may not smell appealing to us vampires, we're not really saying that you stink, actually, it's the complete opposite, but anyway, she may smell different for you seeing that... you're not the same as us." Alice said in a rush, the little pauses in her words lasting only a second.

"So basically, you're telling me that I may be a threat to my own daughter?" I snorted, expecting one of them to jump up and say, 'just kidding' but no one did that. Instead, they stared with seriousness at me.

"Yes." Carlisle said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well... when can I see her?" There was obvious anxiety in my voice.

"Probably after you have hunted, love. It's the safest time." Edward's voice dropped lower when he spoke the last sentence. I had no choice, I had to wait till then. Resigning, I nodded and they breathed a sigh of relief. "For a newborn, Bella, you are doing extraordinarily well. Perhaps it is because you are different from us, but I do believe you are managing your emotions fairly well." Carlisle congratulated me. A wave of elation flooded me. So I wasn't going to be a bloodthirsty newborn after all!

Thinking about the thirst brought it to the center of my gigantic, yet mysterious mind. Immediately, my hands flew to cup my throat, which was burning with the heat and flames. Jasper looked at me with concern, Edward shadowing it. "Let's go hunting, sweetheart." Edward told me.

Hunting?

"Okay. How do I... hunt?" I asked, unsure that there were no manuals that guided you on how to hunt for the first time.

"Simple, you just follow your instincts." Edward laughed at my dumbstruck expression. "What did you expect? Some take-away guy coming over with an extra-large cup of deer blood?" Edward chuckled at his lame joke while I looked on in amazement. Did they really do that?

"Bella, don't tell me you actually _believe _him?" Emmett gasped through his disbelief. I scowled at him. "Of course I don't. I just think it's a great idea if there _was _one restaurant for vampires and they served only animal blood then all we have to do is pay for them! Wouldn't that be great?" Thrilled as I was, I knew I made no sense.

"Bella, how _daft _can you be?" Alice laughed jokingly. I glared at her, "Yeah, that's right, make fun of my idea. You'll all be shocked when I create a restaurant like that!"

That only made them laugh harder.

Jasper was slapping his knees and Carlisle was doing the same thing. Emmett was literally leaning into the wall, gasping heavily, and clutching his sides. Rosalie was stomping on the floor while Esme and Edward only chuckled at me. I had to say, my new favorite Cullen was going to be Esme. Grinning at her, I turned around to smack Edward, who had started the whole joke.

"_Ouch!" _He complained, rubbing his arm.

"That was for-" I cut myself off as I saw Edward's arm, the area on which I had smacked him, burning bright red. "Edward!" I shouted, my voice turning up several octaves. He stared at his arm, bewildered, still continuing to rub it.

"Don't touch it!" I cried out and flung myself as far away from him as possible. Once again, I found myself being pressed up against the wall. I was not breathing but it did not bother me.

I stared, aghast at what I had done to him, and was beating myself up internally. Edward, in turn, was looking at me, his eyes burning with hurt. "What are doing? Come here!" He commanded. I warily stalked to him, getting ready to run if I hurt him again. "It's alright, love. Look, it's going away." He showed me his arm, the burnt part already turning pink.

"I don't understand..." I trailed off as Edward chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You did that to me when you were still, er, changing. It hurt for awhile, but then it went away. If you had smacked me harder, you would have burnt that part of my arm away." He confessed.

"And you kept that from us?" Carlisle asked in confusion.

"I had to show it to you first. If Bella hits us with too much strength, she will burn us. I bet that the same thing will happen to the rest of the other beings."

I stared at my hands in irritation. Great, just _great. _Now I had to watch myself otherwise I would hurt the ones I loved. I decided to change the subject.

"Can I um, go hunting now?" I sprang into action, directing me to the window. Confused, I took a step towards the window. I took a deep breath and was met with the smell of several scents, the least prominent one being Jacob's scent, which somehow turned from earthy to disgusting wet dog. Somewhere close to him, an absolutely fragrant twist of lavender and honey-lilac-and-sun met my nose.

I knew it was Renesmee's scent.

I rushed to the window and looked down. I swallowed, or at least, tried to swallow. There were rocks bellow and I was freaked out by the sharpness of them. They seemed to be ready to incapacitate me. I gulped in a nonexistent gulp. "What's wrong, Bella? Scared of heights?" Emmett teased. I snorted.

"Of course not! I wouldn't be flying then, would I?" I lied easily. He raised his brow, disbelieving.

"I can carry you if you'd like, Bella." Edward offered. Temptation flared.

"I think that's a good idea." I muttered. Emmett chuckled, "Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up, Em." I growled as Edward lifted me up, carrying my bridal-style.

With an easy step out the window, he dropped towards the ground. I expected it to be fast, to be over within a mili-second, but I was wrong. It seemed to take longer than it should and I knew that, had I done this jumping out the window thing by myself, I would have had nothing to fear.

When did I become so stupid?

We landed with an easy thud and Edward let me down. "Race you to the forest?" He suggested, wagging his eyebrows in earnest.

"I'll bet I can win you!" I nodded.

"Nope, you can't."

"On three, one, two-" I was cut off by Alice's sudden shriek.

"WAIT! You _have _to wear shoes!" She shouted and from the window, threw down a pair of stilettos. "Alice? Why the hell would I need this?" I asked, looking up to her and waved the stilettos. "It's called _style. _You'd be surprised by how _comfortable _and _useful _they are!" She stressed the two words. I laughed, "Yeah, right," and threw them back up.

"Jeez, she really, doesn't know fashion, does she?" She whispered, annoyed.

I laughed and turned.

"Okay, one, two," I started.

"Three." Edward finished and we took off like bats from hell.

The wind whipped against my face and it felt so close to the feeling of flying. I got caught up by the rush of exhilaration that took over me and I felt my limbs move naturally, as though I was meant to run. I realized, as I ran, that I could see everything in detail as I ran, exactly like how I could see things while flying.

We entered the forest then but we did not stop, we were both enjoying the feeling of running so much that we forgot about the little race we were having. I moved slightly to the left as I narrowly missed a tree. Laughing, I sneaked a glance at Edward whose eyes were alight with exhilaration. His hair was windblown and his legs moved at such speed that it blurred, even in my incredible sight.

I felt myself taking lesser strides now, my strides were stronger, allowing my to semi-fly through the forest, moving through the trees as though they were nothing. The leaves rustled as we ran, a few even stuck to my shirt.

I thanked Alice silently for dressing me up in short shorts and an extra large polo t-shirt that was probably Edward's.

I realized that Edward was falling behind. I laughed but it was snatched away by the wind.

"Bella." Edward called, amusement colouring his voice.

I went from bounding to skipping. I considered to keep running, to never let the feeling of this go, but I had to. I turned around and skipped lightly to his side. "Focus, sweetheart, we're supposed to be hunting." He chided teasingly. I scowled at him but then smiled.

"Alright, what are we hunting?"

"Well, what do you _want _to hunt?" He asked me.

I briefly thought about deers. There seemed to be plentiful here.

"I don't know. Anything." I shrugged.

"_Anything?_ Did that mean you'd hunt birds as well?" He grimaced and shuddered.

"Why? Are they that bad?" Intrigued by his comment, I leaned forward.

"Yes, they are. I've tried it once and I will not try it again."

"Can I try too?" I asked eagerly, wanting to taste the blood of birds.

"No. They're horrible. Probably the bottom of the list for vegetarians like us." He stated, looking at me with amusement.

"Alright, fine. How about we go hunting for any animal that crosses our path?" I suggested. He nodded, agreeing with me and we turned to the left, walking slowly through the thick forest covered wit moss.

Sniffing slightly, I caught the scent of something thick, something so enticing and tempting that I had to get to it. The thirst overpowered me, breaking my resolve. I darted towards the scent and Edward followed silently.

I saw it then: the mountain lion, Edward's favorite.

I looked over at him, asking for permission. He chuckled at me, as if to say, 'it's all yours, go ahead'.

So I tackled it, tearing up my clothes in the process, ending up with nothing but shredded fabric clinging onto me. My jaw clamped shut on the lion's throat, where his blood flow was the most prominent. I began to suck it, to drink it all up. The blood was hot and it warmed my very being, filling me up from top to bottom.

When there was nothing left to drink on, my thirst flared once again.

I shoved the carcass off me.

"Why am I still thirsty?" I asked Edward, who was leaning casually against a tree.

"You're young, Bella. It will take some time before your thirst tones down a bit. In the meantime, you will have to drink as much as you can." There was an edge to his voice, covering up some emotion I was not allowed to see.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's hard to watch you while you're fighting a mountain lion thrice your size. I _love _the improvements to your clothing though."

I felt pleasure, desire and embarrassment fighting for dominance on my face.

"Why?"

"Old habits die hard." He said flatly, eyeing my body.

"Is there anymore mountain lions?" I asked him, trying to control my thirst. "Yes, there's a group somewhere near us. Do you want to go after them?" He took my anxious and eager expression as a yes and we made our way.

Edward's POV

Beside me, Bella tensed up, watching as I took my turn to hunt.

Okay, I'll admit, I was showing off a little.

I grabbed hold of the lion easily, wringing my arms around it's great neck and let my teeth take it's own action. I was not particularly thirsty but I wanted to show Bella that there was nothing to be afraid of, that we accept the thirst and not push it away. Bella must have gotten my message because after I stood up to face her, her eyes bugged out at my shirt, which was spotless as usual.

"How do you _do _that?" She gasped.

I laughed at her wondrous expression, a part of me not paying attention at her question.

"Practice, love." I answered simply before dusting off.

Her eyes refocused on her ruined clothing. My eyes raked up and down her exposed body, the teenage boy hormones starting to take over.

I took off my shirt and draped it across Bella's body, making her look like she was swimming in a pool of checkered polos. I buttoned her in, keeping my eyes away from the bright red irises that now replaced her old, mysterious yet wondrous, brown eyes.

Not that I regretted changing her. My main priority was to keep Bella safe, no matter what the consequences were.

Finally, I finished the little task and met Bella's gaze with my own.

"Truthfully, Edward. Do I still... do I still look like _me?" _She breathed, fear clouding those vivid red eyes.

I had to think about it. If anything, Bella looked even more magnificent and beautiful and angelic than she had before she was changed. There _were_ certain features that indicated that my Bella was still there, hidden behind the shocking facade of the overly-perfect make-up that distinguished us as vampires. Her eyes, for example, were still able to make my knees weak, make me lose my train of thought, to forget everything and anything that was standing near us. The colour may have changed, but their show of emotions did not.

Another feature that Bella did not loose to the transformation; her upper lip. Bella's upper lip was slightly out or proportion, making her lips even more kissable. But that little feature was kept, magnified even, and that, along with her chestnut coloured hair and eyes, confirmed that my Bella was still intact.

And I was suddenly able to answer her question.

"Yes, you do." I spoke with conviction, with knowledge. She nodded, her tense expression relaxing the slightest bit. She leaned into my outstretched arms and snuggled closer to me.

"Thank you. For saving me. For everything." She whispered into the crook of my neck. "Yes, well, I'm too selfish to let you go like that and I don't think I would have handled it well if I had to wait for you to come back from the Intersection again." I replied in my usual, non-selfish way.

She giggled.

"No, you wouldn't. You'd miss me too much."

"Excuse me, self-centered much?" I laughed.

"Nope, I'm just stating the facts." She retorted softly.

"You got a point. I _would_ miss you so much that I would let Jacob take care of Renesmee and followed your footsteps."

Bella lightly shoved me. "Hey!"

"What is it?"

"Don't say stuff like that! Even if you mean it as a joke! If I die," I winced but she ignored me,"You have to stay here and take care of Renesmee. It would be bad enough that she already lost one parent."

"Sorry, then. You know that I can't lose you, I was just trying to make a point." I apologized, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I would say apology accepted if only..." She trailed off suggestively.

"What now?"

"If only I can see Renesmee now." She confessed, trying with all her might to persuade me. And it worked.

"Alright, fine."

"Really? But if... if things go _wrong_, will you stop me?" She asked anxiously. I nodded, knowing what she was asking of me.

"Let's go then!" She finally said enthusiastically. "Race you!" She laughed and took off.

When we reached the house, Jacob was standing at the door, staring at Bella as though he was seeing her for the first time, which was true. "_Bella?" _He choked. I laughed silently and saw Bella wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Ugh, god, _what _is that smell?" She gasped through her nose. "Look who's talking, little miss 'I smell so perfect that I turn Edward on'."

"Wha-hey!" I growled at him as he began to laugh at Bella's suddenly thoughtful expression and my aghast one.

"Jake, we mean business here. Bella wants to see Renesmee." I told him with authority.

"Are you sure, Edward? Bella might... she might..." He trailed off, thinking the unthinkable.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of my mind, I sighed, "She will never do that Jacob. Give her some credit."

"You can't blame me." He retorted hotly.

"Just let us through Jaco-" I was cut off by a loud, shocked yell. "MOMMA!"

Renesmee flew past Jacob and collided into Bella's chest, where she buried her little head in Bella's, or rather, _my _shirt. She began to laugh and sob at the same time. "Momma, I was so worried. I asked Grandpa Carlisle to let me see you, but he wouldn't. He said it was too dangerous. Jake said the same thing but Daddy and Alice and Emmett disagreed. Momma I thought you were gone. I thought you _left _me." She ended off with a broken choke. Bella glared accusingly at Jacob, who met her straight on with a guilty look.

"I would _never _leave you, honey. What in the world gave you that idea?" Bella soothed Renesmee's back by rubbing her hands up and down her spine. I in turn stroked Nessie's hair.

"Nothing... Daddy was nearly always gone. He only came back whenever I was about to sleep and he would tell many stories about you. "Did he?" Bella said in wonder. "Yes, he did." Nessie replied, making Bella's body melt. I grabbed hold of her waist and she stared at me with loving red eyes. I had to admit, it was difficult to keep the kiss we shared then rated PG.

"Anyways, I'm here, Daddy's here, Jake's here, and everybody else is here. We'll never leave you, baby, _never ever._" Bella hummed and Renesmee shifted slightly so that she could hug us both.

I eyed Bella cautiously, making sure she was not going to harm her in any way. She shocked me, however, because she did not appear to be thirsty at all.

_Aww, would you look at that, one happy family, _Jacob commented in his head.

"Shut up Jacob and get your butt over here." I laughed as Renesmee eagerly turned towards him. We shared a family hug then, Jacob included because of Nessie.

Finally, we let go of each other.

Towards my right, I heard a familiar voice ring out, "MASTER BELLA!"

Bella turned and her eyes went wide as she saw Armeria and her hunter group making their way towards her. She flung herself at them, surprising them with her sudden speed, and they all hugged tightly. I noticed that Ari was staring at Bella with such adoring eyes, you'd think she was looking at her favorite celebrity.

"I see the transformation went well." Damien stated.

"You see correctly." Bella replied, pulling him closer for another hug.

"Have you have any news about those... _beings _that I encountered?" Bella asked, immediately slipping on her business expression. "No, unfortunately, we have not. However, when we reached there, we saw something that might interest you. We picked up a ripped piece of cloth with a fresh scent on it. None of us here identified it so we went to look for the rogue hunters." Armeria took a breath before Lia continued, "And then one hunter, her name's Alicia, recognized it and said that there were several scents exactly like that scent further up North.

"But guess what we found there? Nothing but a perfectly good trail of where your attackers might have placed. Of course, we didn't follow it. So in the end, we figured out that these hunter-vampires, as we like to call them, are just playing with us, jockeying to get to you, which they did in the end. But now that you're the same as them, I bet they're rethinking their game plan all over again."

Bella frowned, absorbing this piece of information. I could see the gears kicking in her mind, it was clearly written out on her face.

"How long was I out?" Bella asked.

"Give or take two weeks." Katara, who was usually silent, said.

"_That _long?" Bella gasped and shook her head. Then she sighed, "Before I lost consciousness, I remember that those 'hunter-vampires', as you like to call them, still had their power to control the elements. I was wondering if... if I still had that power."

"Why don't you try it, Master?" Jonathan, another member of her hunter group that loved to keep silent, suggested.

Taking a deep breath, Bella glanced at her surroundings before bending into a crouch. She closed her eyes, seeming to concentrate, and kicked herself off the ground, soaring through the air, turning a full 360. Her kick fueled the fire that she had summoned. When she landed, she opened her eyes and did another kick which produced fire from her toes, and she did the same with her other leg.

It was more interesting than any lame action movies.

Then she chopped the air with her fist and water suddenly appeared. Clenching her fists, the water turned to ice and she punched the air, the icicles speared every tree that was near her. Then she whirled around and stomped on the ground, causing a grate crater to erupt. She lifted her hands up and the Earth responded by lifting itself up as well.

She jumped once again, and while she was still suspended in the air, she bent into a crouch. Landing, she punched the ground and the Earth went right back in. She stood up straight then, seeming to take a deep breath. Then she twisted her arms and a whirlwind erupted. My mouth, which had already gone agape, seemed to fall straight through the ground.

Jacob laughed at my expression.

Bella opened her eyes and grinned, "Wicked."

"No, freaking _duh!" _Ari shouted. "How did you do that? You never did all those stuff before!"

"Did I really? Hmm..." Bella was lost in thought.

We stared speculatively at her, waiting for her reverie to finish. "I guess my powers magnified in the transformation. Cool... I wonder if I'm still able to visualize my wings..." Bella closed her eyes once more, concentrating, lines forming on her immaculate face. Before we all knew it, her wings unfurled and we were gazing at pristine white wings which was halfway met with a beautiful chocolate colour.

"Momma, your wings are _pretty._" Nessie whispered in awe.

"Why, thank you, sweetheart." Bella beamed.

Then she kicked herself off the ground and flung herself in the air, immediately beating her wings powerfully, soaring.

It was truly a sight to behold.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm certainly going to join her." Jonathan laughed and unfurled his own wings, which were a deep, woodsy colour. He took off, following Bella's example. The rest of Bella's hunter group followed suit, Nessie laughing at the thrill she got from staring at the wings.

We stood there, waiting for them to come back down.

And when they did, Bella's face was flushed with exhilaration. "That was _awesome!" _She cried, flinging her arms around me. "I'm sure it was." I chuckled and hugged her back.

Happiness came in a violent wave, threatening to overcome me, to shadow all my worries, and the problem was, I let it. Relishing in what I had, what I _would _have and what I _will _have, everything seemed perfect in that moment.

Bella's new life brought along a huge row among the other beings. Most of them were unsure about her, what she might do, yet they trusted her enough not to hurt them, to use her powers in a different way instead of what those that had hurt her had done.

Little did we know that our world would shatter the very next day.

Renesmee was _gone. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to DizzyIzzyCullen and lorey1899, who reviewed my previous chappie. Without reviewers, there's no motivation to continue. So, big, big thanks to all those who reviewed this story and it's previous one. There's a bit of sad news for you guys though. This chapter is the second to the last chapter of the whole story. I just fast forwarded it cause I'm pretty sure people would get bored out of their wits reading the same thing over and over again. The fight with the Volturi was supposed to be in Book Three and Renesmee was supposed to be in Book Four. But nevertheless, I think cramming it all in Book Two is easier for me as well as easier for you guys, so that you might not get bored with it.**

**So, do enjoy chapter 17! xD**

**XOXO,**

**Serernity\(^0^)/ **

Bella's POV

I remember that moment so crucially. Edward and I were walking back to our cottage, hand in hand, laughing and talking, with no problems blackening our day. Then Jacob came out of the cottage, despair written in his features. His stance was tense, his eyes wild. He looked as though someone ripped his body apart and threw it to the lions.

My first impression was that someone from his pack died or something. Little did I know it was something regarding my daughter.

When Jacob got it out of his system to tell me, (Edward couldn't open his mouth to tell me the reason), I had grabbed a fistful of Jacob's t-shirt and slammed him against the wall of our cottage, effectively making a huge crack there. _"Where is she?" _I had screamed at him in rage. _"I don't know!" _He had answered back.

_"Wrong answer!" _I'd growled at him, slamming him against the wall once more, the crack widening it's gap. _"Bella, Bella, he's telling the truth! He knows nothing!" _Edward had butted in, trying to loosen my grip on Jake. I had slammed Jake one more time before letting him go. By this time, the whole Headquarters had come out, murmuring, gossiping.

They made me madder.

Edward had to restrain me from shouting vulgarities at them. When my hunter group found out, they had all seemed shell shock. Apparently, no one had expected this. As for me, all I could do was feel the huge crevice in my heart that Renesmee had left.

The pain of losing my daughter was too much to take. People said I looked terrible but I didn't give a damn on what they thought of me. _My daughter, my poor daughter, _I had thought. The only reassurance I got was Edward's arms. They provided a safe haven of temporary peace for me. It soothed me a little to think that I was not alone in this.

Of course, that happened two days ago, and we were nowhere near finding my daughter. Her trail of scent always led to nowhere, confusing us in the endless maze that was the green trees and bushes. For once, I wanted to wipe out the whole town of Forks just to find her. I didn't seem to care about what happened to anyone else in the previous two days.

And I was also unaware that my hunter group had taken a huge risk; they literally forced Carlisle to bite them.

So there I was, sitting on the couch, my head buried in my hands, stressing out the whole of the agonizing two days. Edward was standing, staring into the fire. His eyes were far away, as though he was staring at something that fascinated him so much he basically left his body behind and let his soul wander about.

I had no idea how he managed to do that. I was still stuck on the same thought that I had two days ago, _Why her? _

Edward's head snapped up and he titled slightly towards the stairs, where Carlisle was now descending, looking like a bloody angel stepping onto Earth for the first time. It was annoying, how my brain still managed to register this kind of things when it needed all its focus for my daughter. I felt like slapping myself.

Too bad I had already tried doing that, only to have Edward reprimand me afterwards.

"How are they?" Edward asked Carlisle, who did hourly checks on my hunter group.

"Their vital signs look good, they're responding to the venom pretty well. They don't seem to have any trouble with it, but there was a minor problem when their healing abilities acted on the venom, trying to remove it from their system. But all's well now, you have nothing to worry about." Carlisle spoke. I knew he spoke aloud for my benefit, he could have just thought about it and Edward would know immediately.

I felt like screaming at him, _Did I even ask you? _Immediately, I felt guilty after thinking that thought. Carlisle was just trying to help us, I should be more considerate. He nodded at me before turning to leave. "Carlisle, wait...," I called and he turned back to me before asking, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm just... really grateful. You shouldn't be dealing with all these, I should be the one doing it. Thank you, Carlisle, I really appreciate it." He gave me a small, tentative smile before replying, "It's no problem, Bella. With all the stress you're going through, I can only imagine your pain. So therefore, I'll try my best to help the both of you. I know how it hurts to lose someone you love very dearly, I understand."

I felt my eyes tear in the oddest way. There were no tears but my eyes seemed to be so painful. I rubbed at them and gently hugged my compassionate father-in-law. "Thank you. Just... thank you." My voice came out raspy, choked.

Hugging Carlisle reminded me of hugging my own father. He had the exact physique as my real father did and he hugged me back tenderly, dearly. It made me feel like crawling up on my real father's lap and sobbing like a three year old who had a small cut.

The only problem was the fact that my real father wasn't here.

"It will be fine, Bella. Trust me, it will." I choked a little when he said that.

_It will be fine, Bella. Trust me, it will, _my real father's voice echoed. It was the same, exact words Carlisle had murmured. I hugged Carlisle tighter, wanting to remember my real father, missing him.

I felt so burdened then that I just wanted it to be _done _already. All my troubles, my hurt feelings, everything. Always, there was someone or something blocking my path to happiness. I wondered idly, if I didn't move to Forks, if I didn't run away, would I still be feeling like this?

No, I doubted it. Had I not run away from the Society back then, I would have never met Edward, met my future family. I would have never seen my family once more, though it was only brief. And the most important thing: I never would have my daughter. I would never know true love, and love in its other ways. Life would have been dull, painful, gory, instead of exciting, filled with love, hopeful, and everything else good.

Hugging Carlisle made me realize what I was doing to everyone else that I loved; I was pushing them away.

I let go of Carlisle and smiled brightly at him, trying to make him see that I thought of him as my father, someone to look up to, someone whose opinion I treasured. He realized this and he ruffled my hair like I was seven years old. That little movement made me smile through the series of pain I had to go through over and over again.

Somewhere in this exchange, Edward had gone upstairs to give me and my 'dad' a little private moment.

"Actually, Bella, I was wondering if you could... call me 'dad' or something. I always thought of you as my daughter, from the beginning of your relationship with my son, I wanted to let you know that, for now, I am willing to be your father." He admitted, slightly embarrassed, and he looked down at his shoes.

"It's okay, _dad. _I was thinking of calling you that. It's just... I felt like I was betraying my father in some ways but now that I realize it, you _are _my father. I've now got two fathers I'll love and cherish, though that statement sounds pretty corny."

Dad's beam was blinding as he pulled against me for another father-daughter hug. Though in this case, it was a dad-daughter hug.

When we were done, Edward came back down, grinning at Dad. Some part of me seemed satisfied whenever I called Carlisle 'Dad'.

"So, I've got to call you 'Dad' now, too?" Edward asked, cocking his right eyebrow. Ugh. That little move made him look _sexy. _Once again, my mind seemed to be registering things that I shouldn't even register.

"You've got to 'cause I'm forever calling him that, starting from right now." I retorted for Carlisle. Edward looked at me in adoration.

"You're adorable." He laughed and walked over to press his smooth, too-kissable lips to my forehead, before wrapping his arms around me. Carlisle chuckled at us and muttered something about getting the rest of the family. He left the room, giving us a private moment of our own.

It was a comfortable silence as Edward and I got lost in one another. We weren't doing anything except embracing. We were both reassuring each other, speaking in nonverbal ways that reached deep inside of me. I wanted to wallow in this sensation, to forget about my troubles for once, and I did. Everything faded away and it was just me and Edward, embracing, murmuring words of encouragement and assurance.

Emmett, ever the bear of a brother, burst through the door, swept us off our feet, and yelled, "Family hug!" Everyone laughed as we huddled closer, embracing each other as one group, one unit, one _family_. I ended up getting wedged in the middle. Everyone seemed to be molded around me; each of them had an arm around me. I reveled in this feeling.

It felt very nice to have people actually _caring _for you.

It was another comfortable silence before I decided to break it. "We're going to get through this, I swear. We're going to get Renesmee back, if it's the last thing I do. I'm not letting my family down." I whispered.

Everyone beamed at me before hugging me tighter. Edward was the one who held me the closest but Emmett was the one whose arm wrapped around me the tightest. I wanted to cry, I wanted to laugh, to smile, _anything_. I wanted to show them how much they meant to me. I was pleased when Edward buried his head in my shoulder and murmured, "I love you."

Just as I was about to reply him with the usual 'I love you, too,' there was a stirring upstairs. I felt a gentle force probe my mind. _Master? _Armeria called out. I jumped and wrenched myself out of my family's grip. "They're about to awake!" I say, urgently.

We ran to Dad's study, where my hunter group was still lying.

I held my breath as Armeria struggled with the finishing bouts of pain. Watching Ari doing that was the worst and most proudest moment I had ever had, apart from seeing my daughter for the first time and marrying Edward. Her fingers twitched a bit and her toes curled. Her breathing came faster and faster and her heartbeat seemed to work to overdrive.

Around me, the rest of my hunter group were having similar responses.

I opened my mind link and began to work my way through them, helping them cope with the fire, assuring them that they were nearly done with this. It wasn't easy, because there were many times when I wasn't concentrating and made a slip. The fire would overwhelm me and it would feel as though I was back in the fiery flames, enveloping me in it's fierce heat.

Edward would always yank me away from them whenever that happened.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they jolted awake and I was staring at them for what felt like the first time. There was a certain air around them, making them look high and mighty, yet vulnerable and scared at the same time. I could emphasize with that; I was one of them too. Armeria was the most beautiful, everything about her took your breath away. But then again, all of them did, as I noticed the others later.

Was I like this when I first awoke?

I didn't bother to ask.

"How are you feeling?" I asked them gently. They were looking around the room in fascination, distracted, I presume. Their head whipped towards me and I gave them a slight grin. Their eyes widened as they took me in. I understood what it must feel like, seeing everything for the first time, especially in high detail. It made you feel like you were superior over the rest, yet it made you feel like a complete freak.

They heard my thoughts and nodded slightly.

"We're... alright, I guess," Armeria said, and got distracted when she heard her new voice for the first time. Then she continued, "It's a tad overwhelming, though." She chuckled slightly and I nodded eagerly, "Yeah! I agree! It's as though everything looks so _new _and _fresh, _right?"

"Totally." Lia laughed, the tinkling musical of her laughter echoing throughout the room.

"We should, um, hunt, I guess..." I trailed off, measuring their reaction, knowing that they would be taken aback. "Alright. What shall we be hunting?" Ari asked, her eyes betraying no emotion but eagerness. Now _I _was taken aback. Were they not surprised? Or did my way of telling them seem too easy?

"Oh, don't worry Master, we got used to the idea of hunting even before we became hunter-vampires. It's kind of cool, if you think about it. I've always wanted to know how the Cullens felt whenever they went off for a hunting trip," Jonathan leaned in, eyes alight with animation.

What the hell?

"Okay, now, I feel so left out," I pouted and they laughed, a mixture of sweet melodies all coming together to form a beautiful lullaby. It lulled me to nostalgia, comfort, and just hearing them laugh made my body relax it's tense posture. "Oh, well, we had two days to get used to the idea of being a hunter-vampire, it was only the _pain _of it that we weren't quite sure of," Maci replied. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. I turned away from them in a manner of consideration before hearing Jonathan's thoughts.

He was trying to make me jealous, but in a hilarious way.

"Hey, Jon, you're not the only one with a mate, you know." I called before grabbing Edward's arm and shoving myself roughly against him. If Edward could blush, I bet all my money that he would have been beet root by now. My hunter group laughed at me and my family followed suite. "Hunting?" Ari pressed on, unsure whether she should bring it up.

"You got it, let's go." I nodded and towed Edward to the window. "I'm doing this by myself today, so that Emmett won't make fun of me." I informed him, before deliberately stepping out the open ledge and falling to the ground.

Ahh... the sheer exhilaration was enough to fill my sudden craving for it.

As I dropped down, I landed with a silent _thud. _I smiled a little. It was even more quiet than Edward's one had been. "Ha! Take that, Edward!" I said childishly. He grinned at me and dropped himself out the window.

He took my hand and together, we watched my hunter group followed suite, some rather apprehensively, the others excited.

When we were all running back inside the dense forest of Forks, they asked me what I hunted for the first time. I joked with them a little, saying that I hunted a human, and they looked at me in shock and revulsion. Edward had to break the sudden tension by assuring them it was just a joke and that I hunted a mountain lion during my first hunt.

They didn't really appreciated my joke though. Anyway, it was a lame one too.

There were no mountain lions, but there were plenty of elk and deer. If you asked me, I would have been more than willing to run further up the mountain and look for mountain lions. But since this was not my hunt, I watched as my hunter group messily hunted. I watched in amusement and wonder.

"Was I like this when I first hunted?" I asked Edward, who was staring at them, trying very hard to not laugh. "No. You were far worst." I puffed air out of my cheeks and stuck out my tongue at him.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing like a mad man.

When my hunter group had gotten their fill of drinking, they patted their stomach contentedly and asked me, "We're ready." I blinked, "What do you mean?"

They stared at me in expectation. "Aren't you gonna say, 'now let's head over to the South and whip some hunter-vampire butt?' or something?" Ari asked. "Uhh... no? But now that you've mentioned it, you've got a point. We could head over to the South, and since we're now even with those hunter-vampires, we could put up a pretty good fight. But what about Renesmee? We still don't know where the hell she is..." I trail off as my hunter group look at me in disbelief.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Edward interrupted, as he demanded his question towards them.

"Sir Edward, surely you have contemplated this theory? Think about it, those hunter-vampires in the South had no scent, and they want revenge from Master Bella, because she got away. But now that she's more than even with them, the only thing that they can do to provoke her is to get a hold of one of her family members. That includes you, but you were always around Master Bella, so they couldn't get to you, fearing for their safety.

"And Nessie was the perfect choice. Jacob had left her alone, partly because he was a little busy, and since Nessie looks a lot like you and Master Bella, they immediately knew that she was Master's daughter. So they took her and ran her South, where they are expecting Master Bella." Jon finished, and a large pang of realization hit me.

He was right. Of course he was right.

Why hadn't I thought of it before?

"So now, what do you plan to do?" Lia asked me and Edward.

I looked at Edward and something flowed between us: We would ask for Dad's opinion as well as the others. Heck, we should even ask Jacob, he'd _die _if we were to go without him. We both nodded and reached for each other's hand before growling in unison, "We head back."

When we reached the Headquarters, we wasted no time finding our family and telling them my hunter group's theory. They briefly contemplated it, and we all agreed that the theory was the most possible one. We sought out Jacob, who was curled up in a huge ball, shaking, and told him of the theory. He had shot up like a stray missile, and demanded that we bring him along.

"Who am I to hold you back?" I told him, grinning slightly.

We made up a plan; As me and my hunter group were fighting the hunter-vampires, Edward, Jacob and the Cullens would find Renesmee, get her, and bring her back here. They were to have no delays, even if they saw that me and my hunter group were having difficulties. The main goal was to get Renesmee back, and there were to be no complains. If anything were to happen to any of us, which I certainly hoped not, well... all I could say then was a simple, "We shall see."

As I got ready to take flight, I stretched on my tiptoes to kiss Edward's tense mouth. He kissed me back for a second before pulling back reluctantly. "Get her back, alright?" I ordered him, trying my best to cover the fear that clawed at my being. He looked at me miserably before pulling me closely and whispering in a pained tone, "What about you? Will you come back?"

I didn't answer his question.

Instead, I hugged him fiercely, ignoring the titters and the coughing that everyone, especially Jacob, who was getting very impatient. Then I leaned my forehead against his, though I was practically hanging from him by then. "I'll be fine, Edward. I've got Artemis with me," I tried to reassure him, patting my sword which was hanging on the left side of my waist.

He touched it, saying, "So beautiful, yet dangerous. Just like you."

My heart just melted.

"If you two aren't busy saying sweet nothings to each other, I'd rather get going now!" Jacob shouted in frustration. "Okay, okay, chill. We're done," I called to him and gave Edward one last kiss. I turned back to my hunter group and we jumped, automatically unfurling our wings and pumping them hard, getting higher and higher altitude as we did so. Below us, Jacob had phased and Edward and our family were running.

This was a long flight, and I hoped that those in the South were ready for whatever they were going to be dealing with.

Edward's POV

I looked up at the sky and saw a few specks of dots, slowly moving with us, matching our speed. It frustrated me that my speed limit was so little, though in vampire terms, it was considered very high. To the human eye, they probably looked like distant clouds on the horizon, but to all the other supernatural beings, it was clearly hunters.

Behind me, Carlisle, I mean, _Dad, _cleared his throat, "We're nearly there." I wanted to scoff at him but the bigger part of me restrained me from doing so.

Above us, Bella and her hunter group sped up, indicating that they were ready to land. They circled around further north and slowly, they descended. It was like watching birds land. And it was fascinating.

We reached them and the first thing that greeted me was Bella, who tackled me in her arms and pressed her eager lips against mine. Of course, the teenage boy within me had to respond, no matter what the environment was, and pretty soon we were ready to undress each other. Emmett was called in to restrain us in our heated display of romance.

"Chill, brother, you can fuck her later. Renesmee, remember?" He grunted as he pinned my arms against my sides. I growled slightly at him, "Shut up." He gave me a crinkly smile and shoved me against a tree. "Are you gonna behave or do I have to force my strength on you?" He asked in mock seriousness. I sighed and replied, "I'll behave, don't worry." He nodded and let me go.

"You really didn't have to do that, Em. You nearly made him piss in his pants!" Bella complained haughtily, and I laughed at her expression before enveloping her in the safety of my arms. "Ha! I don't think he _can _even piss with _that,_" Emmett laughed, and pointed at my crotch. Bella turned extremely embarrassed and hissed at him.

Emmett simply laughed while I buried my face in Bella's hair.

"Master, the plan?" Ari prompted. "Oh, right. Well, look for any scent, especially Renesmee's. Then we follow the scent and we'll see where it leads us." Bella's voice abruptly changed from teasing and light, to business-like and cold. I shuddered slightly as I thought about the ending of any scent, and where it might lead us.

I let Bella go and we all began to sniff around, like dogs. Lia laughed lightly at Jacob, who really _did _look like an severely over-sized dog. The humor that we found in Jacob vanished when Rosalie picked up a scent. It was Renesmee's, and it was leading us somewhere towards the east.

We followed it, cautiously, barely breathing, and looked out for any signs of potential danger. It was frustrating, how the scent would disappear and then reappear. And then at one point, the scent vanished completely. We all looked around in shock, trying to pick up her scent once more. Bella, being the only person to have been through this, reassured us that it was a trap and that we should continue heading east.

As she was the leader, we had to follow.

We walked on and on, unaware of the time slipping away like water over rocks. Eventually though, it was nightfall. Maci wanted to rest for the night, because of Jacob, who needed to sleep, but Bella insisted to continue on even if it was just for another few miles.

Finally, we hit jackpot.

There was a slight fire going on in front of us, and thanks to the cover that the trees and the underbrush provided for us while we crouched down, we could creep closer and watch a small coven of hunter-vampires feast on one human. My family immediately rushed to Bella and her hunter group, unsure of what their reactions might be. Shockingly, they seemed at ease, and they kept their thirst to a bare minimum.

This rattled my family to our bones. Why were their thirst different from ours? Is it because of self-control, or was it because of their hunter identity, which repelled any source of maliciousness. Either way, this kept my family and me from worrying about them as we watched the hunter-vampires drain the poor human.

I remember that a long time ago, I used to be like them, killing humans and drinking their blood. I shuddered lightly from the memory. No, I must not think of that anymore. Focus Edward, _focus. _

The hunter-vampires let out a small bird whistle, and a few more came out of hiding. They stared ravenously at the dead human, and I could feel their blood- lust for him. Beside me, Jasper let out a breath of fury. When the woman hunter-vampire nodded, they jumped on the corpse and began sucking loudly. We looked on in sheer revulsion.

When they were done, a tall, male hunter-vampire said, "Mistress, the girl does not want to eat." They glanced at me as I read the male's mind, seeing Nessie, all bound up helplessly and refusing to drink the human blood that they were offering to her. _"I won't drink it! I won't!" _Renesmee had shouted at him. A huge swell of pride passed through me, soothing the fury and the vengeance that threatened to overcome me.

I nodded lightly, silently informing them that the girl he was referring to was indeed, Nessie.

"How is she?" Jacob whispered anxiously. "She's alright, but she's bounded and she's not drinking that blood they're offering her." I whispered urgently back. Jake let out a tiny breath of relief and turned to look at the hunter-vampire that the male had called, 'Mistress.'

"She is a tricky one, that girl. She does not show me her thoughts. Exactly like her mother." 'Mistress' commented before continuing, "It shall be a matter of time before her mother comes after us. We need to train more, so that we may annihilate them and take over the Headquarters. Remember, it is now the dawn of hunpires! We must do everything in our power to get that Headquarters!"

Bella scoffed so lightly that I thought that maybe I imagined it.

"But the girl's mother is now one of us, Mistress. Our spies tells us so." The male reported, confidence radiating from him. My fist clenched into a hard stone as I restrained myself from ripping off a nearby plant. "Of course I already know that. Your spies, by the way, are dead. They mean no use to me. They are just pawns in this game. And also, the mother is the only one who is one of us. One hunpire surely cannot kill us!" The 'Mistress' scoffed and Bella whispered scathingly, "Hell yeah, I can, you bitch!"

"B-but Mistress, Nasiha and Geoffrey were of good use! They may have been newborn hunpires, but their reflexes were good!" The male protested, pain evident in his eyes and thought. An image of a beautiful Mexican girl and a British man flashed through his mind and as it did so, there was a wave of affection for them. This male _loved _his creations. He treated them as friends.

"What is done, is done, Daniel. Put it behind you." The 'Mistress' droned on in boredom and waved her hand lazily. "Go on, train. You have had your fill." She continued, and looked at this male named Daniel with daring eyes. Daniel reluctantly nodded and shuffled past her.

"Now, we must plan," The 'Mistress' informed the rest of her coven, which consisted of another female and two other males. "Yes, Mistress, we shall. Command us and we will do whatever you want us to do." They muttered in unison. I wanted to laugh and I wanted to be angry, but seeing them only made me keep silent.

Oh how I wished to reveal myself to them and fight.

Bella tapped my shoulder gently and I held her hand, which was still placed on my shoulder. She was standing up so it would make it difficult for me to kiss her on the lips. I pressed my lips against the warmth of her palm and looked up to her vivid red eyes. "Go and follow that Daniel guy, he must be heading over to Renesmee." She whispered and bent lower to kiss my forehead. "Alright. Be safe, love." I stressed the 'be safe' part and stood up, tugging Jacob along.

"Now, as I was saying before we had that wondrous meal-" The 'Mistress' was cut off as one of her coven mates suddenly shrieked, "Wait! Someone's here!" Jacob and I froze and we looked at each other. We had the same exact thought as one another; _Bella. _

I wanted to rush back to her, to bring her back in the safety of my long arms, but I couldn't. Renesmee was close, I could feel her. Once again, I was torn between my life and soul. Jacob was having the same dilemma. My family, on the other hand, had followed us and pressured me and Jake to continue on. I was freaking out, not bothering to even breathe. It felt as though it was several, aching minutes.

In reality, it was only four seconds.

And after those four seconds of sheer terror and fear, all hell broke loose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: A huge, HUGE thank you to ForeverEdward'sMate and Alexia Stargazer for boosting my reviews to a 47! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much! Well then, this is it! The very last cherry on top of a cake! Will they get Renesmee back? What will happen to the hunter-vampires? Will Edward and Bella finally get their happily ever after, or will one of them be sacrificed? It all comes down to this final chapter! So, without further ado, I give you the final chapter of The Colours Of The Wind: Book Two!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

In the last second of terror, I was torn in between running away and facing the situation head on like the fighter I was. It didn't help when I caught sight of Edward and Jacob's frozen looks of fright. I felt as though my stomach had plummeted fifty feet below the ground and was still being dropped even lower. Do you know that feeling of awful anticipation though you know it wouldn't turn out right? Yeah, that's the one, I was having it right now.

Hands trembling, I struggled to take a deep breath. With my mind, I whispered, _On the count of three, I want you guys to close in on them in a circle. I'll come out first, to provide for them a distraction. When I give the signal, attack them, alright? _

My hunter group nodded and soundlessly turned away from me, doing as I said they were supposed to do, circling the hunter-vampires who had no clue what they were about to get into. Meanwhile, the 'Mistress' called out, "Show yourself!" I grinned a little through the mask of sheer terror I was wearing. Edward and Jake was still standing there, frozen. Gently, I tried to rip my mind shield away from myself, so that they would continue on with the plan.

And with success, I did manage to open up my mind shield fully and I reached out to Edward. _Go, Edward. Get our daughter. NOW. And... be safe, _I commanded him gently. His face snapped up in realization and shock as he heard my thoughts. I nodded encouragingly at him. Slowly, he nudged Jacob, who quickly got a hold of himself, and together with the Cullens, they took off to where that male hunter-vampire had gone.

"I said, SHOW YOURSELF!" The 'Mistress' yelled out once more. I felt my mind shield slip back into place and, determinedly, walked into the small space that contained the hunter-vampires. I would not -_could _not- think of them as my kind; they were too gruesome, too evil, to be of my same essence. Staring into their cold, vivid red eyes frightened me. The prospect of them being able to hurt me was too much; they had already done that hadn't they?

But I swallowed my fear and faced the 'Mistress' head on, my expression giving nothing away. She bit back her shock, that much was easy to see. "_Isabella." _She greeted disdainfully. My hands itched to slapped her. "Little Ms 'Mistress.'" I greeted her back in the same tone. She growled at me, her hands immediately curling into claws.

I felt my own hands doing the same action. Her eyes mirrored mine as she assessed me with her bright red eyes.

I shuddered inwardly. The resemblance between me and her were too close. I felt so _dirty _just by being examined by her. I felt like I was revealing everything about myself. Never in my life had I resented being glared at so much. Suddenly, I longed for Edward, who was probably yards away by now. I fought back against the tidal wave of fear that was beginning to cloud me.

I knew, in that instant, that the _fear _was all wrong. It was genuine fear, the kind that made you want to hide from what was to come, it was the wrong fear that made you scared of what would be happening to you. Of course, I was raised to never have any fears, to face all of life's troubles headstrong. And in this instant, the fear disappeared.

I wanted to laugh at the 'Mistress's' priceless expression. She knew that I knew that she was playing with my emotions. My mental shield clamped around me even tighter, thus removing me from her reaches. Her eyes narrowed.

"I can see you have decided to visit us." She hissed.

"You see correctly," I hissed back, trying not to call her _bitch _at the same time. For a long while, she stared at me, taking in my new form, eyes widening when she realized that I could possibly be stronger than any of them were. But it was her arrogance and confidence that created the bonds for her assumption.

"Why, you have grown to become a better being! Why don't you join us? There is still blood left in the human, " She gestured towards the lifeless corpse and I fought back revulsion. How can anyone want to take an innocent life, I cannot imagine. This human probably had parents, brothers, sisters, a boyfriend, a girlfriend, a husband, a wife. This human used to have a _soul. _

I really wanted to just kill her right then.

But, I had to go according to plan, and killing her immediately wasn't in it. So I shook my head a little wistfully, and replied, "No, thank you. I have already hunted." I was shocked at how calm I sounded. Inside of me, there was chaos and havoc.

"Oh? Well then, I would like to ask, why are you here?" The 'Mistress' asked innocently, though I could see the wickedness in her ugly maroon eyes. I felt like throwing a punch at her, like shouting, yelling, screaming, anything or everything, just to show her I knew what she was hiding. I struggled to keep my voice bleak and calm. "It has come to me that my daughter has gone missing. Assuming of our past history together, " At this previous statement, the 'Mistress' went still, "I came here to ask you whether or not you have had any hand in her disappearance."

She stared at me in hatred. "And if I answered yes to that, what exactly will you do?" She asked politely, as though we were talking about the weather. "Well then, I'll have to force it out of you. You wouldn't mind, would you?" I answered in the same tone, with a glint of nerve-wrecking anticipation. "How would you do that? We are five and you have brought no one but yourself."

I felt like laughing in her face, except I don't.

"Correction." Ari cackled menacingly as my hunter group moved in closer. The hunter-vampires whirled around in shock as they realize that they were surrounded. "You do know that we are the most strongest hunters back in the day, right? Now that we're infinitely more stronger, where does that put us, I wonder? Why don't we try it out?" Ari murmured evilly.

Wow. Who knew Armeria could sound so scary?

I fought back a shudder and tried to grin as evilly as Ari did. "Yes, why don't we?" I rasped. The 'Mistress' looked worried and maybe even frightened. I couldn't help the thrill of delight rushing up my spine.

"You do know that we have back-up?" The 'Mistress' rasped out in an over confident voice. Damn, that voice was going to be part of my top ten voices-I-hate list. "I'll repeat for my fellow group-mate, you do know that we're the most strongest hunter group that ever lived, right?" I scoffed.

It was silent for another two minutes, then, the 'Mistress' growled and suddenly lunged herself at me. I ducked down and used my momentum to take advantage of the situation. I whirled around and punched her gut upwards. She landed to my side and I whipped out Artemis. She stared at it, dumbstruck.

Big mistake there, Missy.

I viciously raised my sword and stabbed her right arm, straight in the elbow. She screamed in pain and struggled under my sword but it was a losing battle. She couldn't move. Grinning like the bloodthirsty villain I was, I kicked her head and she grunted. I could smell something rusty all of a sudden. It was metallic, rotten, and all in all repulsive.

Recoiling from the smell, I got distracted, which costed me to lose my focus on my enemy.

She took hold of Artemis, ripped it off her arm, and spun it around so that it faced me. With a sharp thrust forward, she got her revenge by stabbing me back in the stomach. I gasped out in pain, bewildered for a moment, before reacting with an undercut to her jaw. I head a loud snap as her jaw disconnected and she fell back.

Whimpering like a pathetic fool, I gently took Artemis out of my abdomen, repulsed by the blood I saw pouring out. But as quickly as the wound showed up, it disappeared.

Wait, what?

The 'Mistress' yelled out a strangled battle cry and once again tackled me to the ground. Under her long spidery arms, I could see that the others were fighting as well.

It was neither a losing nor winning streak.

The 'Mistress' punched me in the face and continued to do so until I could literally see stars. Snarling, I reached up and pulled her hair back, successfully receiving a cry from her. Using her distraction, I pushed her off me and straddled her hips. Doing a quick three-sixty, my eyes focused on Artemis, some sixteen feet away. I landed a hard punch on the 'Mistress' and let go of her.

Running as fast as I could to grab Artemis was really exhilarating. The feeling of someone chasing you was something you'd never forget, like your first kiss, however, in this case, this kiss could lead to your death. It was a really good wake-up call, though.

I was about to pick Artemis when someone pulled my leg, causing me to trip, Artemis barely in my reach. I stretched, trying to grab Artemis, but the pulling intensified and soon I was being dragged across the grass. I was flipped over and someone landed on my stomach. I looked up to see another hunter-vampire on top of me, Artemis on his hand.

Grinning like a mad man, her proceeded to stab Artemis into my heart.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blinding pain, but all I heard was screaming and then the _clang _of metal as it fell. I peeked to see the hunter-vampire slumped across me, his eyes open and wide, but dead. I lifted my head a little more and saw Ari, with her eyes going really, really wide, with a bloody thing in her hand; a _heart. _

She took a little breath and glanced down at her body. My eyes followed her movement only to find something protruding out of her chest. "NO!" I screamed, shoving the repulsive creature off me and making my way to Armeria. She flopped down on the ground and the 'Mistress' stood behind her, smiling that evil smile of hers.

In that moment, I felt my gut being tugged down.

Ari lay on the floor, and I tried to get to her, but another hunter-vampire blocked me from doing so. Tears streaming down my dirt encrusted face, I grabbed Artemis and stabbed the hunter-vampire mercilessly, taking out all my rage and anger. I just moved one step when another hunter-vampire blocked me once more.

I was getting tired of this, really.

So, with a bark, I slit the hunter-vampire's throat and glared at the blood that flowed down his granite skin. But, whenever I made a move towards Armeria, I would always get distracted, and I could no longer afford the lost of time. With every second that passed, Ari's chance of dying became greater. That is, if she wasn't already dead.

_NO! Don't think that way! _The tears came in a steady flow now, there were no stopping them. In my mind, I was briskly running through every single memory of Ari with me, from the first time I saw her, a normal human, to a hunter, and finally, to a hunter-vampire. She had been there for me for the greater part of my life, more so than my family had ever been, and now she was just... _gone. _

I was sobbing freely now, stabbing anything that reached my blade.

From afar, I could hear the 'Mistress' laugh. Melancholy turned into curling fury. I gave an outcry of sheer madness and defiance, running towards the 'Mistress' instead of Armeria, and, despite the many decoys, I reached her. I gave her The Face and kicked her in the chest, where she fell backwards, giving me a good advantage.

Revenge. For Renesmee. For Armeria. Finally.

But as I stared into her eyes, I knew it was wrong. This woman needed more than death. She needed _torture. _She needed a taste of her own medicine, so that she'll know how bitter it is to feel live for more than five thousand years and lose everything you've fought for. To lose the one you love, to _watch _that love one die in front of you.

I let my inner demon get the better part of me, and I was aware of the growling, snarling, and ripping screams that erupted from me. I was a scary creature, but I couldn't stop. There was no going back now. The Bella Swan-Cullen they knew was no longer here.

I could feel the red in my eyes growing brighter with the loathe and anger.

A small part of me that seemed to be trapped within the chaos and the madness that escaped from me whimpered in agony. The putrid feelings were killing it. But I was far too gone to feel pity.

I began using my powers, unaware of the mess I was making, the noise, the offensive ways I used them. What I _did _notice though, were the screams of pain exploding from my victim. I reveled in her agony for a few seconds, enjoying the pain she was feeling, knowing they were nowhere near what I had gone through in my previous life.

In short, I was taking out all of everything that I felt at the victim.

Yet I felt no mercy. This monster deserved to be tortured, she deserved to suffer more than anything else in the world. I was losing myself, losing everything that made me _me_ but it didn't matter. I was finally doing what I was set out to do: To _hunt. _

When I lifted the boulder off the 'Mistress' I saw the same monster that I saw in the eyes of the vampire that I had set free all those years ago. I saw someone hell bent on killing, someone so scary she'd make all villains seem insignificant. Not even Sebastian Shaw or Sabretooth could compare. I was _diabolical. _

Seeing that face scared the shit out of me.

But it also brought me back to the moment.

I could hear a hushed silence, as if someone was anticipating what I was going to do next. Or maybe, _fearing _would be a better word. Confusion mixed in with the range of emotions that I was feeling right now. It was too much. Too much. I wanted to sit down and cry out all my frustration away, I wanted to hit something, but all I could do was to stare at the mangled body that used to be the hunter-vampire that threatened my family.

The part that still loathed coaxed the rest to finish her off, while the other pleaded to stop.

_What she did was unforgivable. No one should have her family torn apart by _this.

_No! Remember, you have it in you to be the better man! You can leave it, or you can turn into a monster yourself! _

The two parts of me wrestled on dominance for my feelings. I felt like a tidal wave was overcoming me, drowning me. Somewhere from my back, Damien, Ari's husband and father of her children, also my ex, yelled out in obvious pain and made a wild grab for the sword in my hand, before finishing the woman that killed his wife.

He dropped Artemis and turned to rush back to his dear wife.

I stared at them.

Was I too far gone to actually remember what it felt like to love? Was it too late for me to get back Ari? Could I even do it? The hot tears sprang up once more and I was holding back the choking sobs, causing my throat to feel as though there was a humongous amount of clay stuck in it. I sauntered over to where Ari's body lay, the large piece of ice still in her chest, Damien's arms wounded tight around her.

Her eyes were closed and it was scary to not hear a heartbeat.

Suddenly, a choked, broken, but loud whistle sounded from one the hunter-vampire's that managed to live through my hunter group's attack. I whimpered and groaned at the same time.

This was not yet over.

Edward's POV

I gestured to Jacob and my family to stop.

At times like this, my mind-reading abilities came in really handy. We were now barely a mile away from the hunter-vampire named Daniel. I could hear his thoughts as clear as though he was screaming them. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his thoughts to get clearer perception.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted the Mistress. But she has a point, my companions never appreciated my turning them into a hunpire. They must have been blinded, but they were sure were good at fighting and all those other stuff that the Mistress made us do. I never knew being a hunpire could make you feel so lonely. _

Daniel had reached a clearing protected by five other hunter-vampires, all of them looked pretty ravenous. It freaked me out a little to know that they could have drunk Nessie's blood. Jake sensed my distress and mouthed, "What?" I shook my head at him, realizing my eyes were open, and focused on Daniel's thoughts once more.

_"Hey little one, I'm back," _Daniel told Nessie, who looked frightened yet determined. _That's my girl, _I thought. Renesmee let out a little growl that managed to pass as a threatening one, and I bit back the rage I felt when Daniel shot her a smug look. _"So what? Do you think I care?" _Nessie snapped, her chocolate-brown eyes lighting up just like how Bella's would. _"You should. By the way, unless you want to die of thirst, you should just drink the blood already." _Daniel told her, pushing the repulsive blood at Renesmee.

I admired her strength to resist the temptation, saying, _"I'd rather eat spinach." _I chuckled a little, and Jake and my family stared at me, questioning my sanity. I shook my heads at them once more, indicating nothing was wrong.

It was quiet in the little clearing, but Daniel was obviously furious. I shifted closer to catch the drift of thoughts that belonged to those that were surrounded across the clearing, seeing their defenses, offences, strengths, and weaknesses. Two of them were strong, which would make it difficult for them to be taken down, and the other three were of average strength.

All in all, we were even.

I gestured with my hands to silently inform Jake and my family that there were five hunters. "Hard?" Jasper mouthed, eyes glinting in the moonlight, anticipation hidden in his features. I let one shoulder rise and fall. He frowned and then nodded, clearly understanding my answer. Jacob, though, was lost. He shoved against me lightly ans whispered, "Are they difficult to take down?"

I whispered back, "They may be a problem. We're even when it comes to the hunter-vampires protecting the clearing, but Daniel would be a problem. He's really strong." I frowned once more and tuned everything else out as I concentrated once more on Daniel's thoughts.

Renesmee was bickering with Daniel about the choice of blood they were drinking. She was trying to convinced Daniel that not all hunter-vampires had to be bad, they could choose to be good. She told him of her mother's story and was halfway through when a whistle sounded from Bella's side of the forest, where she was battling the 'Mistress.'

If that whistle had sounded, it meant that Bella was winning.

Determination soared up my chest and I nodded towards the others to creep up slowly towards the clearing. We checked the ground often in search of any object that might side-track us, such a stupid twig or small branch. There were none though, and we froze in place when the five hunter-vampire that were protecting the clearing ran past us, barely missing us.

When they were gone, we were able to breathe normally. Well, as normal as quiet breathing could go.

We were just outside the clearing when we caught sight of my daughter, bound tight in the ropes that held no contest with her strength; the ropes were strong enough to bound Bella herself. Jacob was shaking uncontrollably now, Jasper had to use his power over him to stop Jake from running headfirst into the clearing, exposing us.

Her eyes were flashing dangerously, her bronze curls were dirty from they soil and lanky from the sweat. Her clothes which Alice had so painstakingly prepared for her were in near tatters, and were encrusted with soil and mud. Her pretty pink ballet flats were no longer on her feet. Her skin, a pale rosy colour, were covered with dried mud and a few scratches.

The father in me was fighting against the bonds of logic to ripped the head off the sinful man named Daniel. I so wanted to finish off that stupid hunter-vampire, despite the fact he was lonely and everything else. I held my breath as I listened to Nessie's desperate thoughts: _Please let them come now. Please let them be safe. _It was an endless cycle of thoughts, where she thought nothing but the safety of her family and her Jake.

Ugh. Great. _Her _Jake.

I swear I'm going to have a talk with her afterwards. I swear.

She took a small breath, hiding her shock when she smelled my scent. Trying not to look suspiciously, and as nonchalantly as she could, she peeked over to where I was hidden, her eyes lighting up the barest bit when she saw the messy bronze hair that belonged to me. She breathed out in relief, though to Daniel, it looked as though she was breathing out in fear.

I grinned wickedly when I realized he was under the misapprehension that Renesmee _feared _him. Which, in a way, was true, but she didn't fear him the way anyone else would, she feared him for being able to hurt us. I wanted to tell her that he couldn't possibly hurt us. It was eight powerful beings with high quality training against one hunter-vampire with barely an experience.

Of course, I'd be over-exaggerating a little.

I took a silent deep breath and looked over to the rest of them, making an 'O' with my hands, indicating that we surround him, following Bella's attack plan. It took another agonizing few seconds, but we were ready. I could feel their eyes on me, seeking my leading, and I mouthed, 'One, Two-'

On the count of three, we burst into the clearing, all heading towards Daniel. He whirled around in shock, but eventually got control over it.'

It was enough, though, for us to take the first punch.

Alice had leaped on Daniel's back, causing him to bend forward a bit, and at the same time giving me the opportunity to punch him. Emmett took over and pinned him down, narrowly evading those snapping jaws, as the three of them, including Alice, who was still perched on his back, tumbled down. Carlisle, Rosalie and I were just about to rip off his right leg when, in a sudden burst of strength, he abruptly stood up, successfully pushing us off him.

"Em, watch out!" I yelled just as Daniel reached forward to rip Emmett's head off. Luckily, Emmett was not that much of a fool, though he tended to act as such at times. Emmett quickly got out of the way, slipping away from Daniel's grasp. I read Daniel's next intention and growled at Esme to move towards the left, where Daniel couldn't reach her.

Throughout all of this, Jacob had been trying to get rid of Renesmee's bonds, but was having little success.

_There, the father of the little girl. I bet he has some sort of power to read minds, I'll have to get rid of him first then I' shall move on with the rest of them_, Daniel thought just as I leaped over him, missing his large arms, and landed on the same exact spot where Alice had staked a claim on just now. Wrapping my legs tightly around the hunter-vampire while avoiding the snaps that came from his venomous teeth was extremely difficult, almost like riding an enraged bull.

But thankfully, my family took this time to take advantage of the situation. They each grabbed hold of Daniel's limbs and began pulling. The only thought that crossed his mind was that he had to get away. I tightened my grip around his waist and curled my arms around his head, ready it rip it off him. When I was about to do so, he felt another surge of power, and once again, I had to yell out his intentions to save my family's life.

Despite my vice-like grip on him, he managed to throw me ten feet into the air before landing some twenty feet away from him. He strode over to where I lay, and shoving my head to the side, before leaning in to bite me. His teeth was about to sink into me when Jasper shoved against him from the side, tumbling down together with him.

Daniel grunted in annoyance before throwing Jasper into the air like he was a piece of wet cloth, causing him to sink into the tender soil a few feet. Alice screamed out Jasper's name, and rushed over towards him. He was shaking his head furiously at her, and in the next moment, Alice herself was flung into the open air, soaring upwards, and crashing into the Earth with a loud crack. Jasper began to crawl towards her, and I could feel how painful it was for him to even do that.

Emmett, being the daredevil, decided to go next. Rose latched on his arm, refusing him to go, fearing that he would suffer the same fate as Jasper and Alice. Emmett simply shrugged her off, whispering, "I'll be back, Rosie. You'll see." Then he bounded over to Daniel, who was watching in amusement. There was a single thought in his head, _Edward, make sure you tell me what he's gonna do next, 'kay? _I nodded slightly, unsure of what I was to really do.

I could feel a slight crack in my skull, crystals falling slightly.

I felt sick.

Emmett lunged himself at him, coming in from the sides, making sure that he leaped out of the way just as Daniel would make a grab at him. It would have been a feat for Emmett, never before had he been so serious. "Emmett! Turn left!" I shouted just as Daniel turned to the right, where Emmett had been mili-seconds ago.

Then, just as I was about to shout 'duck down,' Emmett got hit in the chest full on by Daniel, who wrapped his arms around one of Emmett's limbs, readily ripping it off. "EMMETT!" Rose screamed lunging forward, Esme stopping her. I glanced at Carlisle and leaped back onto Daniel's back, where I tugged him off Emmett. Emmett whirled away in z dizzying spin, even for a vampire, and landed in a huge heap.

Daniel was now focusing himself on me.

I leaped off his back in time when his arms flung around my leg. Landing just behind him, I wrapped my long arms around his head once more and shouted out, "Carlisle!" He hurried forward, wrapping his arms right round his waist and with a sharp twist from me, it was over. I watched as Daniel's head rolled, the cracks in his skull and neck clearly showing.

I let Carlisle and Emmett do the rest, rushing over to where my daughter still laid, tried up. I began to use the bit of blade that Bella had given when we had our first date, and began to cut my way through the rope. Jake muttered a curse and tried his best to help me.

When I was done, Carlisle had his fire starting, and Nessie curled up in my arms, sobbing joyfully. Jacob looked at me, shaking his head and letting me enjoy my father-daughter moment. I buried my face in her warm hair, allowing the dirt stain my face, not minding it at all. Her small body was shaking from the relief, her legs wrapped tightly around my chest.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy..." She cried into my shoulder, her breath sending tremors of warmth down my frozen back. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie..." I replied back, as equivocally as I could. She laughed breathlessly, then she turned around to reach for Jacob and I let her. After all, I had to let her go someday. It was still gut-wrenching to watch their emotional display of affection.

Seeing them happily in each other's arms reminded me of my love. She was still in the other clearing, where they were still having a battle to the death. I glanced over to my family, knowing that they weren't in any condition to fight. I moved over to where Carlisle was checking Alice, her wounds, and whispered to him as quietly as I could to inform him I was going to help Bella.

Then I sort of ordered Jacob to accompany me, slightly hesitating when Nessie wanted to follow, but in those terms, seeing as there were no other way to protect her, and made a decision to bring her along. I hoped they were done with the fight because I hated for Renesmee to experience the gore of battle.

We reached the clearing where Bella was still fighting, and knew at once that something was wrong.

We were right.

The battle was still raging on, and I asked Jake to cover Nessie's eyes and he complied with no further questions. It was gory, and the atmosphere was sober and remorseful. I tried to look for Bella, but she was nowhere near, I had to strain to look for any sign of mahogany hair. My eyes passed a hideous monster, someone who shone with so much hatred and scary madness, that it made it difficult for it to breathe.

Her eyes, an icy red, were unforgettable. If I could feel my insides curl, it would've. Staring at her was like staring at your biggest fear, I wanted to hide.

That's when I saw the confusion in her eyes.

I gasped audibly when I realized this was Bella, my wife.

But she looked so different, so _frightening. _As though she could feel my gaze, she turned towards me, and for an instant, I saw the old Bella Swan. She was too lost in the loathsome, too far away from me, out of my reach, and I was starting to freak out. My hands, of their own accord, reached out for her, yearning, seeking.

Her hands mimicked my actions and my frozen heart melted.

And just like that, my Bella returned, before glancing over to a limp body that I recognized as Armeria's. Damien was crouched over her, his red eyes burning with intensity, trying to revive his own love. They were strangely hollow, the depth in his eyes shallow. I could sympathize with him; I'd been through that before, and it was not something you would want to go through again.

We hurried over to Ari, Jake's mouth going agape as he took in her limp and bloodied form, his hands slipping off Nessie's face. Shock tore it's way through my daughter's face and new tears welled up in her chocolate-brown eyes.

Bella's arms wrapped around her daughter, and we stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Her eyes were guarded, shielding herself from whatever was battling with her for her emotions. Instinctively, I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss into her bare neck. She shuddered lightly, her stance relaxing, and finally allowed herself to sob.

We couldn't move ourselves for Armeria. We were too lost in the remorse for us.

Both of the most beloved girls in my life were in their most vulnerable position than they've ever been. For Bella, Ari was her best friend, her closest sister, the one who would always listen to her no matter what, her best fighter, her right-winged woman. She was everything to Bella, being the helping hand when she needed one, the fierce and loyal sister. Armeria was never more stronger or weaker when it came to Bella.

As for Renesmee, no one could ever compare to her Aunt Ari. No one.

Renesmee sobs turned into violent hiccups, and Jake patted her back soothingly. A thought crossed her mind, and I managed to catch it, _What's this? _A weird of feeling passed through her and she took a reluctant step towards Ari. Jacob pulled her back and she yanked on his hand, the feeling increasing in it's intensity. Nessie was now positioning herself beside her aunt, staring into the bloody wound.

She stretched out her arm, placing it carefully over the injury.

A glow slowly lighted around her shoulders, and the blood cleared. Bella looked on with hope.

After another minute of silence, Ari sucked in air, and Bella almost ripped off my arms when she made her way to her best sister.

It was a whirlwind of events that followed after that. I was too stunned to remember anything. The smile on Renesmee and Bella's faces was enough though, to light up my dark day, chasing away the blackness in my heart. It was enough for my _forever. _

And just like that, my forever was secured. Finally.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Bella's POV

I watched on tearfully as the vicar asked Renesmee, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take Jacob Black do be your lawfully wedded husband?" She choked out, "I do." I chuckled a little as I remembered that that was exactly how I said my part during my own wedding. The vicar turned to Jacob, who straightened up. "And do you, Jacob Black, accept Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He nodded slightly and loudly announced, "I do."

The vicar pronounced Jake and Nessie as husband and wife and I felt a small part of me cry out in sadness. Here was my daughter, being married of to the love of her life, and I felt like I was losing her. My heart tightened as I saw the look on Edward's face. Apparently, he wasn't taking it easy too. As Nessie and Jake kissed, my heart officially crumbled.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was now Renesmee Carlie Black.

Oh how I wanted to punch that little bastard for imprinting on her.

_But either way, she'd still find a guy who'll love her like no other and you'd still lose her. She's still you daughter Bella, it's just her name that changed_, a small part of me interrupted my curses. I grinned at the thought, the first light in my day, and Edward sauntered over to me. "Hey." He grinned, and I smiled warmly back. "It's too fast, isn't it? How time flies... Just twenty three years ago, I'd just turned for the greater good, and now... here I am at my daughter's wedding."

"Ssh!" Edward hushed me before continuing, "We're supposed to be her siblings!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist before planting him a kiss. "Sorry, it slipped off my mind. Let's head of towards the reception now, Alice will kill us if we're late." I let go of all of him except for his hand and we walked over to where the lobby was.

Alice had rented an the entire first floor of a prestigious hotel just for her niece's wedding. Honestly, how debonair could she be?

Jacob had just proposed to Nessie some three months ago. Actually, the wanted to get married when she was just six, though her body was already advanced to a full grown adult. Of course, Edward and I vehemently refused, forcing them to wait another twelve years just for her to turn eighteen and an adult. When he asked us for her hand once again, we were no longer allowed to say yes.

We were parents, and our hands were tied. We knew it was coming.

The traditions were kept, Edward dancing with Nessie for the traditional first dance, the cutting of the overly decorated wedding cake that looked suspiciously like mine did, the first dance of the newly weds, the throwing of bouquets and removal of Nessie's garter, which Edward had to grit his teeth from yelling out all the expletives he knew. All of them were documented with every single piece of technology available, from the cellphone cameras, to a video camera.

When it was time for them to move off for their honeymoon, Renesmee sought me out.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, baby?" I croaked, unable to get passed through the lump in my throat.

"I love you." She cried and wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back as fiercely as I could. Alia, who had been revived four years back, reached for a tissues while my family, my _real _one, started a sobbing fest. They'd been revived too, thanks to Renesmee, who brought them back. My real father and mother were watching intently as their little granddaughter who looked so grown up in that _Versace _wedding gown cried on.

"I love you, too, baby." I sobbed and we hugged for what felt like an eternity.

She proceeded over to Edward, who, being a vampire, was unable to cry. His features though, said everything.

They got into the car after the rice storm, and Edward and I grinned at each other. "We made one perfect little girl." I laughed as he leaned down to kiss me on my lips. "Yep, we did!" He guffawed back.

I've been through endless pain, gore, battles, love, and all sorts of troubles that could go on and on endlessly with no stopping, but now that I was given the benefit of a peaceful life, it seemed that I was getting all that I wanted at last. Edward, my two families, Nessie, Jake, my hunter group... Love seemed to be paying back all the hardship it put me through.

As my mind raced through this thought, I grinned against Edward's lips and mumbled, "_This _is my forever."

**THE END**

**Author's Note: AND IT'S DONE! Wow, I can't believe it! It's really been such a roller-coaster ride, and I've enjoyed it thoroughly! So, what do you think of the ending? I wish I can go on and on, but I just have to finish this off. I couldn't bear for Ari to die, so I her live. And in case you're wondering, Nessie _has _powers; the power to revive. And so this wraps it up! Thank you very much for sticking with The Colours Of The Wind! Seriously! I love whoever's been reading my story and I hope you've enjoyed it as well! Thank you, once again! xD One last review for the last chapter, how about it? **

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**


End file.
